My World Ends with You
by miss-rayn
Summary: Eleniel Vanglirtána, younger sister of Celebrían, daughter to the Lord & Lady, and childhood friend of Haldir of Lórien & Legolas Thranduilion. Eleniel lived day-by-day protecting the ones she holds close to her heart. But what does Fate have in store for her when she finds out that Legolas is leading his Company into her home of Lothlórien and with them a great evil? LxOC/10th
1. Chapter 1: My World Began with You

**Author's Note**

Hello all! This is my very first fanfic! I actually been working on this fanfic for a while, but I have been working up the courage to put in on FFN for others to read. The story follows an Elf named Eleniel Vanglirtána. (Pronounced Eh-le-nee-ell Vahn-gleer-than-nah). It will eventually turn into a 10th walker fanfic, the storyline will mainly follow the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of my favorite parts of the books. I hope that you will like the story! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

_Laurelindórenan, the Land of the Valley of Singing Gold, was known for many years for its ancient mallorn trees that towered over all other trees in the land in height and beauty. The canopy of the trees remained a constant gold. In autumn, the leaves turn a beautiful golden only to fall in spring. Yet in place of the leaves, bloomed golden flowers on the silver boughs. Years passed and the woods came to be known as, simply, Lothlórien. Their beauty forgotten, history lost, and myths grew. None dared to enter the Golden Woods. But, nonetheless, this is where Elves created a sanctuary from the evil tidings that spread through the land and undisturbed they were for many centuries for the wisest of the Wise, Lord Celeborn, and the Fairest of the Elves, Lady Galadriel, ruled and protected the Golden Wood and at their side stood their youngest daughter, Eleniel Vanglirtána._

* * *

**Chapter One: My World Began with You**

"Eleniel…. I want you to meet someone…"

A soft voice floated through the gentle breeze passing through the wondrous trees of Lothlórien. Galadriel, the Lady of Light, garbed in a flowing white gown, glided toward the two small Elf children sitting beneath the tallest mallorn tree of the forest and with her was an old wizard in grey, a tall male Elf, and an Elfling that were not from Lothlórien.

Of the two Elflings of Lothlórien, there was a male that was slightly older than the other, a small maiden. Haldir was his name. His face held a strong composure for one so young for he stood up swiftly to welcome the approaching group. His stance radiated the utmost respect for the approaching Lady of Light, but it was also held a sense of fortification for the Elfling maiden. Haldir was truly a warrior in the making as he was already skilled with the sword that he carried. A gift from the Lady of Light for she saw that one day this Elfling was to be the warrior that would protect her kin.

The other Elfing was the youngest daughter of the Lord and the Fair Lady of Lothlórien, Eleniel Vanglirtána. Her parents named her after silver eyes, which were a beauty that only the radiance of the stars could imitate. She looked up at Haldir then turned and stood to the Lady approaching them to give a lopsided curtsey. She was still young and still learning the elegance of her race. This little one grinned widely when she examined the approaching group. "I welcome you to our beautiful home of Caras Galadhon! My name is Eleniel Vanglirtána and this is my friend, Haldir." Her tiny voice squeaked with a giggle as she curtseyed again, but this time she bent down too deeply and almost fell over. Haldir caught her just before she hit the ground and then stood her upright. Eleniel started giggling uncontrollably and apologizing to her Elfling protector.

"Galadriel, I must say that your newborn is quite a charming one and so talented in Westron at such a young age!" This compliment came from the tall Elf adorned in green and brown clothing, which was nothing like the garb of the Elves of Lothlórien, and atop his head rested a silver crown shaped like leaves.

"Gandalf has generously taken the liberty to be her tutor." Galadriel smiled as she held the old wizard's arm.

"Weaving together a mind like hers is quite the thrill." the old wizard laughed under his wide brimmed hat. He patted Galadriel's hand with delight then continued speaking to Thranduil. "So many questions run through her young mind. She keeps me on my toes." The elders laughed among themselves as Gandalf continued to tease the little Elf maiden.

"Gandalf!" little Eleniel beamed as she ran up to the group of elders. She wrapped her short arms around the wizard's legs to receive a pat on the head.

"How is my pupil?" Gandalf asked.

"Always having you run for answers!" Eleniel giggled at their little inside joke. Gandalf chuckled as he ushered Eleniel to her mother. She smiled widely at his gesture then wrapped her small fingers around her mother's hand to meet the new noble. Easily the young Elfling could see that their visitor was from a different Elven realm.

"Hello Eleniel! My name is Thranduil and this is my youngest son, Legolas. We are from Mirkwood in the North." The young princeling stepped out from in back of the Mirkwood king and little Eleniel took the time to examine her new friend closely. He was as tall as her friend, Haldir, in meeting the elbows of their elders. What fascinated her was not his straight golden hair nor the crown that rested atop his head, but his amorous orbs a bright blue.

"Your eyes!" Eleniel squeaked then ran up to her new friend to get a closer look. Legolas uncomfortably shifted as the younger Elfling stood on her toes to hold his face in her hands. "They are beautiful!" Their elders chuckled amongst themselves for they were happy that their youngest Elflings were able to meet.

"And your eyes are a lovely bright grey as the bark of the Lórien Woods in the morn and the stars of the midnight sky." Legolas smiled as he reached up cautiously to touch her cheek. The young maiden overlooked his adoring gesture as she immersed herself in his eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of water in the Silverlode River!" Eleniel giggled.

"I have not seen the Silverlode River before. Is it beautiful?"

"Oh! We must go, Prince Legolas! The water is a brilliant blue and sparkles in the sun as if stars bathed in it!"

"Maybe not at this moment, my Eleniel. I would like you to stay near the fountain for now." Galadriel smiled.

"Then may I admire at his eyes longer?" Eleniel pouted.

"I think that is, Prince Legolas' decision and not mine."

"May I, Prince Legolas?" asked Eleniel to the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Anything you want." Legolas grinned to the younger Elfling. With that Eleniel continued to examine his bright blue eyes while Legolas continued to look at the golden leaves above to prevent himself from staring at the young maiden.

"So please tell us, little Eleniel… What were you doing before we interrupted?" Thranduil asked to keep the little Elfling to continue talking and find out more about her growing personality. Eleniel looked up at the King with Legolas' face squished between her hands. Even so patient was the young prince. He found himself stealing a glance of Eleniel.

"You did not interrupt us, my King. Haldir and I were trying to decide what game we should play today. I wanted to spar with him, but Haldir did not wish for me to get hurt."

"A little elleth, such as yourself, playing with swords?"

"Gandalf thought it was best if we train her in the ways of the Galadhrim and Celeborn agreed to it with no hesitation after what happened to our Celebrian… Our Eleniel sees it as a game so she is eager to learn... and she makes young Haldir teach her what he is currently learning from the marchwardens." Galadriel explained.

"You should see her in action. Quite a fierce little fighter. She almost took down Haldir twice!" the old wizard praised. "Celeborn would be proud the day that happens, but even prouder if she took down one of yours! Sometimes I think that he should have had a son and you a daughter." Gandalf teased the Mirkwood king. Thranduil laughed with their wizard friend when Galadriel interrupted.

"I warn you, King Thranduil, with so many princes in Mirkwood, that even if you were to have a daughter she may end up like my Eleniel." Galadriel sighed as she straightened Eleniel's diadem.

"Ah, I believe that Legolas is my last, but I would not mind a daughter if she were like your Eleniel. Your daughter's partiality to the way of the sword intrigues me! Nothing is better than having a warrior maiden as your companion. Right Legolas?" Thranduil laughed as Galadriel smiled lovingly down to her little Elfling and the young Mirkwood prince. The prince glanced away from his father with hesitation in his eyes as if he was disagreeing with his father's statement, but still forced a slow nod. Eleniel's charming smile faded as she noted the prince's saddened eyes then removed her hands from his face. Legolas was taken back from the missing warmth of her small hands. His wide eyes watched in wonder, only to realize that she only wished to do something to see his smile once more.

"Ah!" Eleniel suddenly squeaked as she grabbed Thranduil's hand with a pleading look up at the Mirkwood king, and with a pull of on his robe to gain all of his attention. Galadriel cast a look of disapproval of her daughter's discourtesy toward the noble. But, ever attentive, Gandalf placed a hand on the small of her back to calm her and a nod of his head asked for her to watch the events unfold. "King Thranduil, if I may ask... Can Prince Legolas play with Haldir and I? I promise not to get him hurt!"

"Your boldness is enchanting! Of course you may, Eleniel!" Thranduil laughed then knelt down to whisper in her ear. "But I warn you, Legolas is fairly good with a sword as well."

"Really!?" Eleniel spun to Legolas and took both of his hands in hers. "Maybe you can beat Haldir in a spar! Never have I, but you definitely can!" Legolas grinned widely. "Come Legolas!" Eleniel pulled the young prince toward Haldir then grabbed her friend's hand. "Haldir! This is Legolas of Mirkwood. He is King Thranduil's youngest son!" Legolas stepped forward and they each rested a hand on the others shoulder and nodded in a greeting. Immediately, tension could be felt in the air as the two Elflings stared down each other.

"Shall we partake in a duel?" Legolas grinned anxiously awaiting his chance to show the little maiden his skill.

"So eager to begin a fight." Said Haldir with his head cocked to the side. "Do all Elves of Mirkwood think with their sword?"

"We must to protect those close to our heart." Legolas answered as he removed his hand from Haldir's shoulder then examined the hilt resting on his hip. "But I see that you live by that notion as well." Haldir's eyes narrowed at his words as Eleniel looked back and forth between the two with a blissfully oblivious smile on her face.

"The blade was a gift from the Lady." Haldir answered. "I have been sworn in by the grace of the Lord and Lady to be Eleniel's protector."

"Then I wish to win the Lord and Lady's favor as well." Legolas grinned down at the newborn Elfling. "I have taken a strange liking toward her personality."

"She is not afraid to speak her mind, if that is what bought your attention." Haldir chuckled. "A pact then, we will protect her together." Haldir grinned widely with a pat on the prince's shoulder and with a nod Legolas accepted the promise that they made that day.

Legolas then placed a hand on Eleniel's head and gave her a charming smile. "May I ask for you and Haldir to show me around Caras Galadhon instead of dueling my new friend?"

"Awww!" Eleniel whined then looked down in disappointment. She wished to learn new moves from her friends' duel but was forsaken the chance by the prince. "If you want… Let me ask _naneth_ if I may leave the fountain." She sighed then ran to her mother to ask for permission to leave.

"It seems that our Elders brought us together to be blessed with friends to grow old with." Haldir murmured to Legolas who turned to look at Eleniel talking and making dramatic gestures to her mother.

"And companions to cherish." Legolas whispered back then turned to grin at Haldir. It was rare for the Elven race to have companions near the same age. Many years they lived and not many born around the same time, but the three Elflings now present in Lothlórien were struck with luck's grace. He patted the young Galadhel on the shoulder then his attention was diverted by a passing pack of marchwardens returning from their patrol. "Ah! I would like to meet them and ask them if I may witness the craftsmanship of their bows!" Haldir nodded then the two little warriors ran off in the direction of the marchwardens.

Eleniel turned around to look at her friends but noticed them running from the fountain area. "Haldir! Legolas!" Her voice rattled with despair. She small legs carried her quickly toward her parting friends. "Don't leave me behind!" Her foot caught the root of one of the trees causing her to stumble. Legolas and Haldir heard her scream and turned to see her fall on her hands and knees. They called her name then ran back to her to help her off the ground. Legolas bent down to dust the dirt from her gown as Haldir pulled leaves out of her hair. Meanwhile, they explained to her what caught the prince's attention. Excitement filled her bright grey eyes then they ran off together in the direction of the marchwardens leaving the elders to speak among themselves.

Many mornings and nights quickly passed for the three Efllings. They searched for hidden places in Caras Galadhon, played in the Silverlode River, fought imaginary orcs in the woods, trained with the marchwardens, bade Gandalf farewell, and even climbed to the pinnacle of the greatest mallorn tree to admire the stars every night. However as the days carried on, Haldir and Eleniel knew that their friend from Mirkwood must leave for his own realm and it happened sooner than they expected. Haldir left, on his first assignment as a marchwarden, for the northern borders of the woods leaving Eleniel and Legolas to themselves to watch for shooting stars. After the night they spent on the canopy above the trees, Thranduil asked for their leave for a situation occurred in their woods and they were much needed at their home. At a slow pace, the nobles of Lothlórien and Mirkwood made their way for the Great Gates of Caras Galadhon.

"Will you be coming back to Lórien?" Eleniel sniffled. "Are you going to forget about me?" Legolas bent his knees to try to look up into her saddened eyes but was unsuccessful so he grabbed her tiny chin and lifted it gently. She was met with the most handsome smile.

"I will be back, just for you." Legolas beamed. "And, I guess, for Haldir too." He chuckled. Eleniel's eyes widened with happiness then she threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How could I forget you?" He rested his forehead on hers as he gave her a grin. King Thranduil approached the two Elflings and rested a hand on his son's shoulder causing Legolas to gaze up at his father. He let go of the Elfling maiden and then whispered softly and full of gloom. "Please tell Haldir that I wished to tell him farewell… " Eleniel nodded. "_Namárië. ~Farewell.~"_

"_No in elenath erin râd lîn... ~May all stars shine upon your path…" _Eleniel whispered with a deep curtsey before the King and Prince of Mirkwood. This time her poise reflected the elegance of her race. Legolas caressed her cheek gently as she reciprocated his kindness with a smile. He then looked up at his proud father who guided him to the main gates of Caras Galadhon. Galadriel and Celeborn stood next to their daughter as it was tradition to watch and bid farewell to their visitors. As the visitors of Lothlórien made it to the gates, the young prince glanced back to sneak a peek of the small maiden once more except he was met with the grieving sight of Eleniel crying to Lord Celeborn.

"_Ada_." Legolas called for his father as he stopped walking. The Mirkwood king glanced back to see his son running back into Caras Galadhon and its three nobles. "My I?" Celeborn turned Eleniel around to face Legolas. Her eyes reflected her shock when he grabbed her arm to swiftly pull her into a tight embrace. Their parents watched them with smiles across their lips. "Please don't cry. I will see you again." He gently pushed her from him to look in her grey eyes. "I will write to you as well. We can practice our Westron and you can tell me of the new techniques that you learned from Lord Celeborn and Haldir."

"I will be just overjoyed to hear from you!" Eleniel giggled with tears still stinging her eyes, which he wiped away with his thumbs. Legolas kissed her forehead then let go of her and ran back to his father. He turned to wave one last time before they walked out of sight.

"Thranduil is raising a charismatic prince. Legolas is nothing like his brothers." Celeborn told Galadriel.

"Yes, he is very compassionate. A perfect fit." Galadriel smiled to her husband then placed a hand on their daughter's shoulder. "Come, Eleniel…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter! Only the first chapter is in third person... I wrote it this way so that the readers can get to know Eleniel, her childhood, her close bond with Haldir, and also Haldir & Eleniel's instant connection with Legolas. I did make an attempt to have it in first person, but it didn't seem right. So I rewrote the whole chapter in third person... I hope it wasn't a bad decision! Thank you for reading and please review!

_8/31: I fixed some grammatical errors and made corrections with the Sindarin I used in this chapter. Special thank you to Certh for the help!__  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Back Again

**Author's Note**

Phew! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews for my very first fanfic! I'm so glad that that you all enjoyed it! Special shout outs to my very first reviewers: strangersinthenight, amrawo, ChibiVampire131, GloryBee, MinNinniach, HPAllTheWayDudette, & the 2 guests! Thank you for encouraging me to carry on with this fic!

As I noted in the first chapter that it may be the only chapter that is in third person. Although~ that may change based on everyone's opinions of the following chapters. Your opinions and ideas will be greatly appreciated and I will work hard to incorporate the ideas into the fic!

And so begins the FotR!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

**_9/1 - I added in a very important, lengthy part that explains a lot about Eleniel. Sorry!_**

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

'_Where am I?'_

_Darkness filled the void of my vision. Not a few moments ago, I was dreaming of my childhood and breathing in the fresh air of Lothlórien. I groaned that now my lungs filled with the musky stench that I could not place my finger on, but I was eager to find out. I edged forward, searching the darkness with my hands and feet. My hands touched only the still air as my feet fell on smooth hard rock, but my ears picked up the faint sound of metal ringing in the distance. My feet slowly crept in the direction of the sound when a squeal escaped me._

"Nîdh! ~Ouch!" _A rock had embedded itself in the sole of my foot. "I miss the feel of grass on my bare feet and the wind blowing against my skin. This is no place for an elleth! Why am I here?" I whined to myself as I moved swiftly to remove the annoyance from my foot. While I was hopping about on one foot, I spotted a light crawling along the cavern floor behind me, and closer it came. Thankfully, it illuminated the darkness that I dreaded. I took the chance to gaze around quickly to take in my surroundings. A gasp too loud for my comfort escaped me. I was in Khazad-dum's extravagant hall. I circled around as I admired the Gonnhirrim's craftsmanship of the tall pillars, as it was indeed a sight to behold. Ever so grateful of the appearance of the light, but my mind wondered how my imagination could picture a place with great detail even though I have not seen it myself. But then as quick as the light gave me hope, it filled me with great fear. It revealed the decomposed bodies of Gonnhirrim scattered across the cavern floor. I stumbled backward when I realized that it was not a rock that my sole laid rest on not a few seconds ago, but a broken piece of a bone. My hands covered my mouth in an attempt to suppress a scream building in my throat. "Valar, please, please, please let me wake!"_

_But it was not Valar that graced me with a response, but a snarl that echoed down the cavern, and it began in the direction of the light that once brought me hope. So with that, I did not want to find out what it belonged to. My feet carried me away from light after I decided that darkness may be a better place to seek refuge._

"They are coming…"

"_Gandalf?" I spun around in a circle to search for any sign of where the voice sounded from when my eyes caught a faint white light flying down the hall and with that dim glow was a company of travellers of many shapes and sizes running in haste. Among the group was my mentor, Gandalf the Grey! Before I could call out to him in glee, orcs and goblins emerged from holes in the ground and ceiling. My hand instinctually reached in back for my bow and arrows except too much of my dismay, my hand gripped nothing, but the still air. Frantically, I reached for my blades at my hips and found that I had none. "What kind of sick joke is this!?" I cursed my dream as I prepared myself to fight the charging orcs in hand to hand combat, but… they ran passed me. They could not see me! But that means that they are chasing Gandalf and his company! My feet carried me quickly toward Gandalf's light as I weaved through the army of foul creatures._

_Another great roar rang through the hall then as quick as they appeared the pursuing goblins and orcs disappeared into the darkness with panic in their eyes. The travellers flew from the hall as fast as their feet could take them as I attempted to follow, but instead met the source of my fear. It was a creature of fire and shrouded in shadow that stomped quickly pass me, and even if the orcs and goblins were not able to see me, I did not want to risk the chance with this demon. I dove behind a pillar just in time as it stopped to sniff the air. Its whip of flames crashed into the ground next to the pillar where I hid. After a moment of silence, the demon began tearing down the doorway that was too small for it to go through in a chase to catch the company. My body was paralyzed in terror and even with the pillar between us; the heat radiating from the demon was unbearable. My eyes closed in disappointment in myself that I could not step out to stop the demon from pursuing my mentor for it was a creature that even Gandalf wished not to encounter. This was the elf-bane. This was the Balrog of Morgoth._

_When I found the courage to open my eyes, I found myself standing on a thin bridge spanning across a dark chasm. My feet instinctively backed up until I was on a thicker span of stone. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. The Balrog roared loudly and took a step on to the bridge as if he was challenging Gandalf's words. The old wizard brought down his glowing staff with such force that the bridge collapsed under the Balrog and so it fell into the abyss below. I sighed in relief as Gandalf turned around to regroup with his company, but to my surprise, his eyes settled on me for a second. Before I could greet him, the snap of a whip echoed from the chasm and everything happened so quickly. Gandalf was pulled off the edge of the bridge and his eyes were wide as he struggled to pull himself up. "Fly, you fools!" he demanded his Company. I ran up to the edge of the broken bridge to help; however, with one last glance, Gandalf muttered some words before he pushed himself off._

"_Gandalf!" I screamed, reaching out for him, then bridge collapsed from under me to take me into the dark abyss._

…

"_The Fates are against you…"_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Finally Back Again**

I gasped loudly to find myself awake, not in the darkness of the caves, but in the safety of my bedchambers. _It was just a dream… _I signed with a hand on my chest, my heart pounding with such ferocity that I thought that it was attempting to escape. I sat up to take in deep breathes of the fresh air of the Lórien to rid of the memory of the stench of the decaying bodies. My hands found their way over my eyes when the image of the fallen _Gonnhirrim _came back into my mind. _It was a dream…_

"Eleniel…" The voice radiated a sense of protection that easily lightened my heart and pulled the fear from me for I knew his voice well. It belonged to my childhood friend, Haldir. I gazed at the _ellon_ that I had strong bond with for we did not know each other for only a few years but for many centuries, and during the years, we never lost contact as many of our kind usually do. Even this morning, he left his comfortable spot on my windowsill to claim a spot at my side to calm me. "_Ci vaer?~ Do you feel well?" _His gentle fingers moved my stray hairs in back of my ears as his eyes looked on with much concern.

"I had a wonderful dream," I started, "It was the day that we first met Legolas..." I could not help but smile at the memory of meeting our dear friend from Mirkwood, then my smile faded when I remembered that Gandalf was there that day as well and my mind remembered that my blissful dream turned into a nightmare. "And then… it faded into something sinister… I dreamt of Gandalf in Khazad-dûm. He fell to a Balrog at the Bridge." My explanation came out in a whisper of Westron as I did not wish for the _elleth_ coming into my bedchambers to overhear my nightmare.

"You have not seen a Balrog nor Khazad-dûm." Haldir spoke the truth as he knew in an instant to rid of the _elleth's_ presence by quickly assisting her. He took the tray from the handmaiden with a courteous nod. The corners of my lips curved upward when I witnessed the _elleth_ turning a pink hue as she made her exit and to make Haldir uncomfortable I grinned widely. "What is that smile for?"

"You have taken the breath out of yet another _elleth_." I teased as my friend sat down me with the tray between us. It was laid out with a pitcher of water, a silver goblet, bread, and fruit. I popped a piece of bread into my mouth as I continued to tease him. "Well, it does not surprise me at all."

"What are you going on about?"

"Well… You, an _ellon_, taking on the title of the Galadhrim's fierce captain and sworn to protect the Lord and Lady's daughter, who would not swoon over you?"

"A certain _elleth_ that is way to audacious for her own good." said Haldir with a chuckle as he snatched the piece of fruit from my fingers and ate it without any shame. I gasped then grabbed another fruit to eat.

"Better audacious than defenseless."

"But still reckless." Haldir teased but before I could open my mouth to retaliate he changed the subject back to my dream. "Now… Cease attempting to change the subject. I would like to know more of your dream. How do you know you dreamt of Khazad-dûm? You have not set foot in there. Many of the Galadhrim refuse to even step foot at the base of the cursed mountains."

"You know as well as I that I do not even dare to venture into the depths of the _Gonnhirrim_ tormented mountains. Never have I laid my eyes on the Great Hall of Khazad-dûm, but when _Mithrandir_ passes through our home, he always had stories and sometimes scrolls from the Great Library of Minas Tirith for me. In those scrolls were drawings of Khazad-dûm and even some had drawings of the Balrog. I felt so real, Haldir."

"Then if you have that feeling, you know that the Lady would like to know of it."

"I will think about it." I smiled to my friend when the angle at which the light was pouring through the leaves caught my attention. "I slept in haven't I? The sun is almost at its peak!"

"So it seems." Haldir shrugged. "Forgive me, I was too engrossed in one of the books that _Mithrandir_ lent you that I must have lost track of the time."

"We must hastily be on our way to the northern borders. Rumil and Orophin are most likely going to assume that I am at fault, thinking that I slept in again. I will meet you at the Lord and Lady's Chambers?" With a nod, Haldir offered me a hand, which graciously assisted in pulling me off of my day bed. I quickly walked to my mirror to comb out my hair as Haldir left.

In front of the mirror, I closely examined myself and remembered all the words that the Galadhrim murmured. My eyes as bright grey as the bark of the trees of Lórien and my hair was as golden as the canopy of our woods and straight as the taut string of an archery bow, but I was smaller than most elves. The Galadhrim say that I am a shorter version of my sister, Celebrían, whom I never met. My kindred told me that she left to Valinor long before I was born because she was victim to an orc attack. The event shook her so greatly that no longer could she walk through Middle-Earth without living in constant fear. When I think of her story, I am thankful to Gandalf that he suggested to my kin that I should become trained as a Galadhrim, our royal guard. But even though I am fairly well with weaponry, Haldir still called me reckless in battle. This wondering thought caused me to look over my right shoulder at the jagged scar that went from my right scapula to my collarbone. There shown Haldir's proof of my recklessness that I received in a battle. I sighed wishing that the scar would disappear so that Haldir would no longer tease me of it.

My patrolling garb consisted of a dark grey tunic that hugged my torso with a leather breast guard fastened across my chest to protect my right bosom. It flowed loosely after the waist where belts held my two daggers. In order to protect myself from the elements, I also wore dark brown leggings, knee-high dark brown leather boots, leather wrist to elbow forearm guards, and an enchanted grey cloak that allowed the wearer blend in with their surroundings.

Strapping on my quiver and grabbing my bow, I left my _talan_, or flet as it would be called in Westron, at a quick pace to meet with my friend at the Chamber of the Lord and Lady. This is how our day usual started. Haldir would meet me at my bedchambers and we would leave to start our duties together; beginning with telling the Lord and Lady where I was headed.

My bedchambers were built on a _talan_ that was not too far from the Lord and Lady's Chambers. It rested atop the mallorn tree that connected to the North East of the largest mallorn in the city that held the Chamber. Once I had resided on the largest mallorn with my kin but as I aged they built me my own private bedchambers; only with the expectation that I will notify them of where I would be heading for the day and for how long. You see when I was younger; I became bored with staying within the protection of Caras Galadhon. While my sister took to leaving to Valinor for peace, I instead got caught up in more rash circumstances of the sort. When I was younger I would to sneak out to join the marchwardens… only to be lectured and dragged back to Caras Galadhon by Haldir… or even worse, in the Lady's eyes; I would leave Lórien entirely to either venture to the Great Library, journey to Rivendell to visit my kin, or accompany Gandalf the Grey for a short stint of his journeys.

At the top of the stairs, Haldir, Celeborn, and Galadriel already graced me with their presence. Together they were looking out across the golden woods. The birds were beginning to stretch their wings to begin their day as we prepared to start ours. This time of the day was my _naneth's _most enjoyable part of the morning. "_Eleniel. No vaer i aur. ~Good morning."_ Celeborn nodded negligently. My eyes shifted to Haldir who stood at Celeborn's side. He was purposely ignoring my gaze very nonchalantly. I wanted to groan outwardly knowing that my _ada_ wished to start an altercation about my venturing out of Caras Galadhon. Celeborn's demeanor set me back as I, now hesitantly, approached my kin to greet them with kiss on the cheek, but when I came before my _ada_, I was met with a disapproving stare. "Haldir told us that you are to set off with the northern marchwardens again."

"Your tone suggests that you disapprove of me carrying out my duties today…"

"Your duties never include patrolling the borders with the marchwardens, child, yet you continuously challenge our words." told Celeborn gently. "Your duty is to remain within the protection of Caras Galadhon and to take up the duties of an _elleth_." He took a step toward me to place a hand on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened, just knowing that he purposely rested his hand on my right shoulder to remind me of my scar. "Eleniel," started Celeborn, "you are a noble. It is within your duties to remain safe to protect and uphold the history and traditions of our race. It is Haldir's and the marchwardens duty to guard our borders. I would not have you on patrol when the evil that births from Mordor reaches even our woods."

"_Ada,_ I do accept my duties as a noble," I started, "but not as an _elleth _that is to remain in the confines of Caras Galadhon. You once held a blade to protect our race, and my passion is still and will always be to protect Lothlorien, my kin, and my kind, and with orcs spotted on our threshold, I am much needed making rounds than sitting in Caras Galadhon sewing or tending to flora. You did not oppose of me taking up my bow and blade to defend our home in the past, _ada_… You were even proud that I found my way as a warrior as you are, and just because of one mishap in battle does not mean that I should withdraw myself from the field. You need not worry, _ada_. Haldir will be at my side."

"Haldir was at your side when you requested of me if you may lead the Galadhrim to assist in fending off the orcs that attempted a complete annexation of Southern Mirkwood, but you came out mortally wounded. The concern you held for Prince Legolas' well being led to your lack of concentration on the field. I was lenient and even encouraged your daring nature the years before, which led to my ill judgment to allow you to prove yourself in battle, but I have decided that it will not happen again."

"_Ada_!" I spoke out of turn, but I could not believe that one mistake in battle could cost me everything. My eyes pleaded to Haldir for help, but he diverted his gaze. He was guilty ridden at the sudden manifestation of his failure to protect me on the battlefield, and he knew that there was nothing he could do. Once my _ada_ was set on a verdict, it was hard to change his mind. I could not imagine putting down my bow and blade to be the one that needed protection. Greedily, I took it upon myself to uphold the safety of those I love. I did not want anyone else to suffer like my kin has when Celebrían left her family behind because of orcs.

"Yet her stance proves to be true, Celeborn." interrupted Galadriel. Celeborn turned to Galadriel with a disapproving frown, but his eyes softened when it lay on his beloved wife. She glided to our side and rested a hand Celeborn's arm to calm him. "Eleniel holds true to her duties as a noble and taking up her blade is the manner she has chosen to protect Lothlorien and our customs."

"Galadriel… We spoke of this many times, we both worry when she leaves the grounds…" told Celeborn. His voice softened to a whisper as he spoke rashly into Galadriel's ear to make her understand the choice of her words. "I remind you of the day that her blood covered Prince Legolas' armor when he and Haldir rushed her back into Caras Galadhon. You were the very one that mended her, yet you approve of her hazardous nature?"

"I am willing to have faith in her skills. I am as frightened as you are when she takes up her bow and blades, but she holds her calling as a warrior close to her heart. You cannot dissolve such a fire that we kindled ourselves…" said Galadriel then turned her gaze to met mine. "We, both, will put our faith in you as it is your decision when to put down your blade to find another way to protect those you love."

"_Annedh v__î__r mi guren… ~I shall treasure your gift in my heart…" _I whispered, holding back a giant grin. I looked up to my _ada _to see him, still agitated, but nodding in defeat, but as for Haldir, I could not decide whether or not he was happy about the outcome. Yet he flashed me a striking smile that would have made any _elleth _blush. I quickly turned back to my _naneth _that called for my attention.

"Now…" Galadriel started with a tilt of her head. "Forgive me for bring this to attention after your ordeal with your _ada_, but did your nightmare trouble you?" I shifted uncomfortably under my _naneth_'s gaze as I shot a glare to Haldir, who just shrugged at me. "Were you hoping that Haldir did not tell me?" Galadriel softly asked after noting my expression.

I shook my head with a smile. "Well… At first I dreamt of the day Prince Legolas first came into Caras Galadhon. Oh, _naneth_, how I miss seeing the Silverlode River in his eyes. Just dreaming of the day Haldir and I met him makes me wonder if he is ever going to return. Oh but here I am rambling on… My delightful dream morphed into a nightmare of my mentor in a fierce fight." Galadriel kept her eyes glued to mine as I continued to tell her of my dream. "Gandalf was fending off the Elf-bane." Celeborn looked to Haldir for confirmation that he got in the form of a nod.

"That is a troubling nightmare." said Celeborn. "Never have I dreamt of the day that a Balrog would haunt you. They lie dormant in _Hithaeglir_ as they should in our dreams. Do you believe that the stories that Gandalf has left you with must have been the cause of your nightmare?"

"It is a possibility that I will not disregard, _ada_." I smiled then looked to Haldir. "Ah! I believe that I am making us even more late as I have got caught up in speaking of my dream. Forgive us _ada, naneth_ we must start north to begin our rounds."

"Yes, you must not keep the marchwardens waiting. You must make it to the borders before nightfall." said Galadriel.

"Be careful out there. I feel strange tidings happening in our woods." warned Celeborn and with a nod of my head, I started to follow Haldir to the staircase.

Together Haldir and I left Caras Galadhon to meet up with the marchwardens who guarded the forest's northern borders. This included Haldir's brothers Rumil and Orophin. They were quiet, respectful individuals that took it upon themselves as Haldir had to guard me while we patrolled. As we journeyed toward Nimrodel, I started to feel my chest uncomfortably tighten. I wondered if this feeling is that my _ada_ spoke of. I could not shake the lingering feeling of darkness, but I only assumed that it was from my nightmare.

Hours passed before we reach the northern borders and there some of the marchwardens climbed into hidden _talans_ while the rest of us patrolled on foot. It was almost sunset when we first heard rustling through the bushes, but I thought I heard rustling above in the trees. I gazed upward with my hand on the bow as I decided that my mind was playing tricks on me. Where I thought I saw a creature climbing the boughs was the sun casting down shadows of leaves that climbed and jumped from one bough to another. Haldir's touch to the small of my back brought my attention back to the situation on the ground. He gazed up where I examined then looked back to me with his head tilted to the side in confusion. I shook my head with an apologetic grin and with touch to my chin he directed his attention back to the marchwardens.

Haldir motioned for the marchwardens to circle around while we decided to venture alone toward the cause of the sound and hide among the foliage to get a better look at the intruders. There were a total of eight companions. Five were quite short and looked like children to our eyes, with the exception of the hairy one that carried a large axe on his back. That one was unmistakably a _Gonhir _and a threat to the Galadhrim as it was our law that no _Gonhir_ set foot into our land due to an ancient rivalry. Two members of the company were that of the race of Men. One of the Men wore the clothes of Gondor and the other was clothed in the black clothing of a ranger. The last traveler's blond hair enticed my eyes for he was clearly an _ellon_. I turned around to look at Haldir and was met with enjoyable grin. He knew that my eyes settled on the _ellon_ traveller and I could not see him clearly as I was too short to peek out above the foliage. _Tell me! _I silently snarled at Haldir and softly hit his shoulder as he chuckled without a sound. But then my attention went back to the company as the strange and uncomfortable tightening in my chest seemed to increase the closer they came to where we hid.

"Ah, Lothlórien. The fairest of all the dwelling of my people…" the _ellon_'s soft voice drifted through the wind, "There are no trees like the trees of this land, for in autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey." I closed my eyes as I took in his beautiful poetry describing my home and with each description I could picture the seasons changing. "Ah, how I missed Lórien…" This made me wonder: _Did we know of this travelling ellon? _I tried to position myself to get a better look, but the leaves of bushes and trees blocked my view and I did not want to give away our position.

Haldir placed a reassuring hand on the small of my back as a way to tell me to stop fidgeting for he knew I was too engrossed in the travellers. He started to gesture commands to the marchwardens to close in but not to attack. His objective was to always prevent me from engaging in battle and to do that he needed the intruders unarmed. As I watched Haldir's gestures, I did not deny the company's conversation reaching my ears for I wanted to hear the _ellon's_ voice once more; though much to my dismay the rushed, deep voice of the _Gonhir_ seemed to disturb the peacefulness of the forest. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

I held back a gasp of disgust. An _Elf-witch of terrible power? How ignorant of a hairy creature to speak ill of naneth!_ "_Thuio ~breathe."_ Haldir crossly whispered in my ear to calm me. I looked down at his hand over mine, and that was then I realized that my hand gripped the hilt of my blade so fiercely that my skin turned white. The light passing through the roof of leaves gleamed off the small amount of silver of the blade that was pulled from the sheath. I immediately released the hilt as if it shocked me. Haldir smirked as he touched my chin then returned to watching the marchwardens as I continued to watch our visitors.

"And they are never seen again." The _Gonhir_ continued. I noticed one of the small ones, Hobbits I remembered Gandalf calling them, started to hesitate in his footsteps as if he was haunted by something unknown. My mind wondered if one of the marchwardens stepped on a twig, but the _ellon_ would have reacted.

"Mr. Frodo?" A concerned voice came from the blond, round Hobbit.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." The _Gonhir_ told smugly.

"Dwarf?" I whispered to Haldir ever so softly so that the travelling _ellon_ could not hear. Haldir was more fluent in the words of Westron than I so in times I turned to him for a short vocabulary lesson.

"_Gonhir_." Haldir smiled against my ear then pulled back to give me a grin. My mouth formed an "O", but I made sure that I made no sound to put the travellers on guard. Haldir held back a chuckle then looked to the hiding marchwardens. His hand started to fall. As soon as he lowered it completely, they would be upon the travellers.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." said the _Gonhir._ Ever so swiftly the marchwardens emerged from their hiding places, armed with their bow as they held nocked arrows boldly at the travellers' heads. The only one who was quick enough to react was the _ellon_ that also was able to nock an arrow to his bow. However, with Orophin and Rumil surrounding him he did not know which to shoot first. I followed Haldir's footsteps as he approached the group once he found that they were unable to retaliate. I glanced over Haldir's shoulder to briefly meet the eyes of the _ellon_ and they were a piercing bright blue!

My heart skipped a beat as I finally realized who the _ellon_ was!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please review! I hope you all liked the first person perspective!

_8/31: I fixed some plot holes, grammatical errors, and made corrections with the Sindarin I used in this chapter. Special thank you to Certh for the help!_


	3. Chapter 3: When Dreams Come True

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of the great reviews for Chapter 2! I actually edited Chapter 2 and added an important part that added a lot more information about Eleniel… sorry!

And here is Chapter 3! (Successfully avoiding stalking potatoes from HP!) The composition by Yiruma called "Till I Find You" really gave me inspiration for the interaction between Eleniel and Legolas in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you find it adoring!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

"_With war upon our threshold… I could not see you ever returning to Lothlórien."_

* * *

**Chapter Three: When Dreams Come True**

"Legolas…" I gasped.

I could not believe my eyes. I prayed for the day he was to return to Lothlórien and here he was, but he was among such a strange company. I could not imagine any reason why he would travel with Hobbits, Men, and especially a _Gonhir_ unless there was an important reason.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir calmly said as he approached the company of travellers. There was also a hint of jest in his voice that calmed Mirkwood _ellon _and at the sight of Haldir, a look of familiarity dawned his once nervous face. He quickly put away his weapons and stepped forward to rest a hand on Haldir's shoulder as Haldir reciprocated the gesture. _"Mae govennen, Legolas Thranduilion. ~Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."_

"_Govennas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. ~Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of _Lórien _." _Legolas grinned widely, then his eyes wondered as if he knew that with the appearance of Haldir, I was somewhere to be found. I could feel my heart racing as his eyes searched the marchwardens and then Haldir stepped to the side to reveal me standing behind him. My breath was caught in my throat when his eyes lay on me and I stared foolishly enchanted by his amorous gaze. "Eleniel..." sighed Legolas with a blissful smile and just hearing his voice call my name pulled me deeper into my trance. He cautiously made his way pass Haldir and toward me as if I was a figment of his imagination that would disappear at any second.

"Merry! Merry! It's the witch!" a Hobbit with a heavy accent whispered, bringing me out of my trance. My eyes sought out the owner to find that it was the Hobbit with red curls atop his head. He was speaking to the tallest Hobbit with a finger rudely pointing at me. "She must be the witch. Why else would a maiden be in the forest, right? Merry?"

"Shut it, Pippin!" the other snapped. His hand reacted quickly and knocked down his friend's pointed finger when he saw me watching them before Legolas took hold of my attention again.

Legolas gently took my head by his hands to meet my gaze as if he too could not believe that we stood in front of each other. I selfishly drowned myself in Legolas' blue eyes as his eyes searched mine then moved to study my features, and once the realization hit that I was indeed in his hands, his lips pulled upward into the handsome smile I remembered from my childhood. _"Gwannas lû and... ~It has been too long..."_ he whispered before he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"_Danoduleg… ~You returned…"_ I murmured softly against his neck. I could not help myself when my arms wrapped around him to pull him closer so that I could feel his warmth. He placed a light kiss on my forehead before our lovely reunion was interrupted by the redheaded Hobbit.

"Merry. I don't think she's the witch…" Pippin whispered, only to receive a shake of the head from Merry. "Unless she goes for the Elves first, then she's luring in Legolas with her charm, and it is working very well. He's practically all ov-"

"Pippin!" hushed the Hobbit named Merry. I could not help, but chuckle at their banter. When I stepped from Legolas' gasp to address them, the gleam of the silver pendant on the dark clad Man caught my eye as it was all too familiar to my kindred.

"_A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen la amen. ~Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us." _I greeted with a smile.

"Eleniel Vanglirtána." greeted the Ranger with a bow of his head. The Mirkwood prince's hand found its way to the small of my back causing me to look back up at his smile, but I could not help seeing Haldir's lips pressed into a firm line as he watched us intently. I shot him a look of confusion with a tilt of my head as if I was asking him, _"What is that look for?", _but he immediately diverted his gaze else where.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" The _Gonhir_ spat. "Speak words we can also understand!" I looked to _Gonhir_ then back to Legolas with shock laid across my face and it was a facial expression that he enjoyed greatly for he started to chuckle to himself. I could not comprehend the rudeness of this little hairy creature! First, he had the Hobbits believe that an elf-witch walks through our forest to abduct beings and now his gruff voice is rudely voicing demands.

"We have not had dealings with _Gonnhirrim_ since the Dark Days." I whispered.

"And you know what this **_Dwarf_** says to that?" Realizing that somehow I have unintentionally offended the _Gonhir_ by saying our word for their kind, I opened my mouth to apologize, but was interrupted. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" I was shocked that such a phrase was able to come out of such a small, hairy creature. (Unfortunately,) Gandalf taught me enough of the _Gonhir_ language to understand that. _I spit on your grave, _translating for those who do not know. His words were of great offense to me, which Aragorn quickly acknowledged and grabbed the _Gonhir's_ arm as if he had to deal with a child… And a child I believed this _Gonhir_ to be!

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn sternly warned.

"Please forgive me, Master **_Dwarf_**. I did not mean to offend." I explained to the hairy axe wielder with a hint of venom in my voice and to agitate me further the Dwarf rolled his eyes at me! Fortunately for him I held together my composure and diverted my eyes to the treetops to calm myself, and while doing so I noticed that the light was fading. So with a turn to Haldir, I told, "Night will fall shortly and where we stand will not be safe."

"Yes, orcs have been spotted along the borders." Haldir notified the Fellowship. "Come. We shall take refuge in Cerin Amroth nearby." Haldir immediately turned around and prompted the marchwardens and the Fellowship to follow. Legolas gestured for me to fall into line immediately after our friend then I ran after Haldir to catch up to him. I fell into step with Haldir and smiled up at him. His gaze was locked forward, purposely avoiding my gaze.

"What troubles you, Haldir?" I whispered softly to him.

"Nothing is troubling me." lied the marchwarden captain. My hands wrapped around his elbow to pull him closer to me.

"Are you not happy that Legolas is back in Lothlórien?" I inquired with a tilt of my head. He looked down at me with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I am glad," told Haldir, "but I am wary of the company that he brings into our woods."

"Yes, a dark shadow does follow them." I whispered. Silence invaded our conversation when I heard murmurs from behind us.

"I am glad that she is not the witch; however, you seem to know the lovely Lady. Why is she out here in the woods?" The small, heavy accent voice of Pippin commented to, whom I can only assume, Legolas.

"Yes, I know her well. I visited Lothlórien when I was younger and I took a liking toward her. We became fast friends." Legolas voiced unaware that I was overhearing their conversation. "I will just say that she was never one to hold up to the traditional duties of a maiden for you shall find out of her bold disposition that attracted me to her the moment we first met."

Night fell amongst the mallorn trees. The group finally had a safe refuge on a _talan_. I realized by watching their movements that this is the first time in a while that they have had a sense of peace and security. There were sighs of relief, stretching, and drifting eyes. I was especially excited about the appearance of the Hobbits. Many Elves believed that they were beings of myth, but I have heard stories of them from Gandalf. However as I was watching them in excitement, one of the Hobbits that the others called Frodo, made my mood dispel. The dark aura that troubled me in the woods was surrounding his being. It drank in the light of others only to turn it into darkness. That is when my eyes caught Haldir requesting for Aragorn to follow him away from his Fellowship.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir whispered to Aragorn, his eyes shifting to Frodo for a moment but a moment that the Hobbit caught. "I am afraid that I cannot permit you to go any further." The others looked to the rather uncomfortable Frodo, except Legolas looked to me with pleading eyes. I purposely diverted my gaze because I could not bear the disappointment that bore in my heart for I knew Haldir spoke the truth. Even I could not put our home at risk.

"_Boe ammen veriad l__î__n. Andelu i ven! ~We need your protection. The road is fell!_" Aragorn told Haldir. My guardian whispered back to him inaudibly. "_Merin le telim. ~We wish to come with you._" Again Haldir answered back quietly, so that only Aragon can hear his words. "_Henio, an__í__ron boe ammen i dulu l__î__n! ~Please understand, we need your support~_" Aragorn pleaded in frustration.

Never have I felt so heavy hearted about how this situation was folding out. I searched their group to find Frodo looking to the others, but as they meet his eyes, they turned away as if he had a plague. I could feel that a heavy burden was placed on him and with that I saw that he is blindly seeing the others blaming him for their misfortune. I, however, could not hold my guard to watch him place blame on himself. Striding next to him, I held out my hand to the young Hobbit. He stared at it with confusion and then looked up to meet my eyes gazing down at him. I could only describe the look that he held as pure sorrow. It was the look of one willing to drop everything at that very moment.

"Come, little Master." I whispered. "Let us take a walk." The Hobbit looked to Legolas with a questioning stare. It was as if he was asking him if I was a danger to him. When Legolas nodded at his unvoiced question, the Hobbit felt more at ease, but still hesitantly took my hand. I pulled him up to stand then we went at a comforting pace among the _talans_. I took notice of the Man from Gondor grabbing the hilt of his blade as he stared at me with a look of discontent. Legolas quickly went to his side to stop him from drawing his blade as Haldir stopped his conversation with Aragorn to motion for Rúmil and Orophin to guard me. He thought that this small one was a clear threat to my being, but I held up a hand to stop the two brothers from following Haldir's orders. "So, Master Frodo, I must say that I am honored to meet a Hobbit, well four Hobbits, so far away from their home, but it makes me wonder the reason why." I glanced down at Frodo and saw that he was looking off into the distance with stiffness in his posture. "Forgive me… I do not mean to frighten you. Many Elves in this realm think that Hobbits live only in myths…" I told, but still I received nothing but silence. "Do the Hobbits still thrive in the Shire?" Frodo looked up to me in wonder, but also a fear that he suppressed quickly.

"Yes, that is where I travelled from, my Lady…"

"Please call me, Eleniel." Frodo did not care to respond as he continued to stare on. "It must have had an exciting journey to come across a respectable Ranger, a Man of Gondor, a Dwarf, and an Elf prince?"

"I would not say it as exciting… It has definitely been a perilous journey…"

"Then you and your Hobbit friends chose the perfect warriors to travel with." I grinned in hopes that I could make the little Hobbit open up to me, but I was only met by silence. I knew that his situation was grim, but I thought that he would at least open up more than just telling me where he came from. So I decided to try another tactic to get information out of him. "The Elf that you travel with, Legolas, he is a friend from my childhood. Our parents introduced us a few years after I was born and he is older than I by a few years. You are fortunate to have him by your side. He is a fierce warrior and a caring companion."

"You speak of him as if he is close to your heart." Frodo finally spoke up. I could not help but grin at my progress. I wished to know more about why the Hobbit is with such an odd Company and with that a dark aura that chilled the Galadhrim.

"I guess one can say that." I pondered. "Yes, he is very close to my heart as Haldir is as well... He taught me how to use a bow. Did you have the chance to see his skill?"

"I am, unfortunate, to say that I have. We were attacked by orcs…" Frodo told. His eyes suddenly looked up to me with sudden realization. "Which is why we need your protection." I could not help, but feel surprised to find that the little Hobbit turned this conversation into a negotiation. "As skilled as your friend is with a bow, we are not able to survive the next few days unless we are able to seek refuge in Lórien." He stopped walking along my side. "We are being hunted by the orcs that attacked us." I stopped and turned to face him to be met by pleading eyes.

"Lothlórien is a sanctuary for the Galadhrim. We cannot allow just anyone to enter into our home… Especially those who orcs seek out…"

"Eleniel, please I ask for your understanding and in trade I will tell you that we, Hobbits, did not happen to meet our companions on our journey from the Shire. Like the others, Legolas volunteered to accompany us."

"Forgive me to say, Master Frodo, but I do not believe that to be the fairest of trades. I feel a strange darkness radiating from your being. It is uncomfortable and I feel my strength dwindling because of it. Haldir can feel it too and because of that he is to trust his instincts and cannot permit your company to go any further… Even if our dear friend is with you…"

Frodo was clearly shocked that I would not even permit Legolas into entering our realm. The little Hobbit believed that having Legolas at their side was his wild card in our negotiation. So he continued to push on, "Then you will turn away your friend that greeted you with great tenderness."

"Since he is now tied to this darkness then… I will turn him away to protect my kin and my heart will break. It is the duty of the Galadhrim, and as their noble I must think of the safety of Lothlórien before Legolas..."

"Then as a noble, I ask that you take into consideration that a noble Rivendell, by the name of Lord Elrond, set us upon this Quest."

"If what you speak is true, the nobles of Rivendell are of my kindred… I trust the wise words of Lord Elrond for he is my sister's beloved. If my kin has sent you on this Quest, please tell me what darkness he has sent out of Rivendell in the hands of a Shire-folk..."

"It is an evil that shakes you from within and somehow it has come into my possession through an inheritance. It is an evil that was born in Mordor and we are on a task to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom."

"The One Ring…" It was not even a year ago, when Gandalf came to Lothlórien for rest. He was travelling to the West from Minas Tirith, and during his short stay he quickly taught me of the Necromancer and the One Ring, but he stressed the imminent destruction of Middle-Earth that would follow if it fell back into Sauron's gasp. It was as if Gandalf knew that this Hobbit would pass through Lothlórien through the northern borders, which was the very place where I patrolled with Haldir. And with this knowledge of the destruction the Ring could create, Gandalf placed me into a situation that I was now obligated to accept this evil object into our home in order to save my home. I could not help, but feel annoyance toward my mentor for being the strategist that he is. "How did you come across Lothlórien?" I asked in a grim whisper. "Why not go through the Pass of Rohan? It would have been safer than the mountains where goblins and orcs hide."

"The Pass is being watched by the wizard Saruman. Our Fellowship was led through the Mines of Moria by a member that we lost to darkness. Not one of us is well enough to travel further for we are in great grieving."

"This member must have been close to your heart." I managed a whisper. I felt my skin lose color as Frodo's words started to rattle through my mind. Images of Gandalf came back to me. His eyes landing on me in my dream, the battle with the Balrog, and his fall into the dark chasm. I feared what may come out of this little Hobbit's mouth next.

"Yes, Gandalf was a great friend."

"_Man ebennidh? ~What did you say?"_ A whisper reached my throat. I could not believe what I was hearing for his words proved that my nightmare to be true. Gandalf had fallen and this Hobbit validates it. Part of my being wished that he was playing a sick joke on me. "Then… He has fallen? Please do not tell me that it was by a beast of fire and shadow…"

"Then I must not say… But how do you know…?"

"I saw his fall in a dream." I whispered as I gestured for him to follow me as we made it back to the _talan_ the Fellowship rested on. He practically had to run to catch up with me. I approached Haldir and Aragorn rather quickly that I shocked them with my sudden appearance. _"Dhe nathlam hi, i maren i mareg. ~You are welcome here, my home is your home." I_ said in haste.

"_Guren glassui! ~I thank you from my heart!"_ Aragorn grinned with a touch to my shoulder.

"_Eleniel, man ceridh hí? ~Eleniel, what are you doing?"_ Rúmil questioned me.

"_Dhe, man cerig!? ~Yes, what are you doing!?"_ Haldir questioned harshly as he took hold of my shoulder. Frustration seeped into his eyes as he glared down at me. My actions I knew angered him. I respected his position as the captain of the marchwardens and I followed his lead when I accompanied them on patrol. Never in years have I vetoed any of his decisions until today and this decision that he made was to protect the heart of Lórien from an uncertain danger that followed this Fellowship. By my inviting these travelers to rest in Lórien, I have invited in the evil that follows them.

"Haldir, I will take responsibility for the Fellowship when they are within our borders…" I could not help but to touch his cheek in an attempt to calm him. "Have I ever made a bad decision?" Haldir grabbed my hand and removed it from himself.

"Yes!" Haldir told in an irritated whisper as he gestured to the Mirkwood prince. My eyes followed the length of his arm until I met Legolas' gaze. "Legolas can validate that statement as he was the one that found you!" I looked up to Haldir in shock as he dared to bring up what happened in the past that resulted in my scar.

"I know of the many times that I endangered myself, but a bad decision which threatened our home?" I immediately interrupted him before he carried on in a tangent. He watched my eyes closely, still with clear frustration, but he patiently listened to what I had to say. "I found out from Master Frodo that Elrond sent them to destroy the very evil which you fear to bring within Lothlórien." At this news his eyes lightened. He knew Elrond. Many times Haldir accompanied me to Rivendell to visit my kin, and during those times Elrond and Haldir had a chance to talk and befriend each other. Haldir knew that a decision made by Elrond was one that was filled with great thought and only protected our kind. "Also… Gandalf was with their Fellowship." I explained. The volume of my voice dropped as I continued. "Gandalf… has fallen… by the hands of a Balrog." Haldir's eyes widened at the shocking news. This news was the first time my dreams have come true.

Haldir touched my cheek briefly to wipe away the droplet that rolled down my cheek, and then he turned back to Aragorn. "Here we will stay for tonight, and go to the city of the Galadhrim on the morrow." Haldir gathered his brothers to tell them of my decision.

"Thank you, Eleniel..." Frodo whispered.

"No, Frodo. I, thank you…" Frodo stared at me with a deep confusion that I pushed aside as I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep now. You are now within our protection."


	4. Chapter 4: As It Was

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm having a great time writing this story! I do apologize for having Eleniel taking two of Haldir's lines from the movie. It is the only time she is taking anyone's lines! I promise! I must have typed that part out five different ways and the one that was published flowed the best… Thank you Certh for always helping me with the Elvish and pointing out my grammatical errors!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

Later in the night, I asked Rúmil if I could relieve him of his turn to take watch on the lower branches of the Fellowship's mallorn. He hesitantly agreed after I told him that I needed sometime to myself and with that he climbed the rope ladder back to the _talan_. With a sigh, I situated myself in the nook of a large branch and the mallorn's might trunk. I needed this to keep my mind from drifting back into gloom. I still could not wrap my grasp around the fact that I dreamt of my mentor's death and it came to be true. He has been in and out of Lothlórien since the day I was born and every time he arrived, he had something new to teach or an exciting story to tell. Now it seemed like my life just got duller. I felt tears sting my eyes, but the sound of leaves rustling around me caught my attention and with my bow ready and an arrow nocked, I jumped on to the closest branch. There I saw a creature not like any other. It climbed the tree ever skillfully with its scraggy arms and legs and its large eyes glowed ever brightly in the dark. I recognized the creature as the one that I thought was just an illusion in the treetops as we patrolled in the daylight.

"The She-Elf sees us, precious, yes, yes, she does." whispered the creature ever so softly, but to who I did not know. I drew back my bowstring ready to shoot down the hideous creature, but it let out a soft laugh as it mocked me. "She thinks she is going to shoots us down, precious, but with orcsies running around we will screams and screams and they will finds us. No, no, no, I do not wants them to finds us. They will takes it from us." And with that it disappeared behind a tree-trunk. "The precious is ours, yes, yes, all ours…" I followed its voice for as long as I could as I jumped from branch to branch to find the creature, but it was futile. It moved too quickly for me to stay on its trail, skillfully climbing and jumping from one tree to another.

The ringing of metal drew my attention to the forest floor below. There I saw an army of shadows weaving through the trees. They are laughing and talking gruffly to one another. "_Yrch_." I whispered to myself and silently thanking that scraggly creature for the information that orcs were running amuck in our woods so that I did not shoot him down and cause a commotion. I cursed them knowing that their foul feet touched the fresh water of Nimrodel as I made my way back to the branch that had our ladder rope hanging down. "Orophin." I whispered every so softly, but I saw two heads appear from the hole in the _talan _and then figures came climbing down quickly.

"Eleniel." Orophin greeted as he stepped on to the branch as Rúmil remained on the ladder.

"_Please send word back to Caras Galadhon, Orophin. You must make haste to warn the others that orc are in our woods. Ah! And while you are there, please inform the Lord and Lady that the Fellowship is on their way. Nine were sent from Rivendell and leading them was the Mithrandir." _I explained to him quickly in Elvish and with a nod, Orophin immediately made his way toward Caras Galadhon under the darkness of the leaves. "_May I ask for you to stand guard once more?" _I asked Rúmil and with a smile he stepped on to the branch and handed me the ladder. I nodded in thanks then made my way back up to the _talan. _Haldir greeted me as my head peeked up from the hole and with a hand he assisted me back onto the _talan. _

"I have sent Orophin to warn the others that our woods are infested with orcs." I told Haldir as he pulled me up. "Also there is a lanky creature that climbs among the trees. I do not know if it is of orc lineage."

"Ah, you have seen it as well?" Haldir asked.

"This would be the second time that I have laid my eyes on the creature. First, I thought it was a figment of my imagination for the shadows of the forest seemed to play with my mind. It climbs our trees skillfully and I tried to follow, but to no avail. I fear that it searches for Frodo." I told. Haldir nodded then placed a hand on my neck to pull me closer to meet his gaze. My heart shot up to my throat at the sudden closeness of my friend.

"Eleniel," started Haldir, "I see it in your eyes. You long to protect the Halfling, but remember… it is their task and not yours." I looked on to my dear friend's features. His brow creased with great worry, as he did not understand the longing I felt to protect this Hobbit and his Company for his fate affected our home as well.

"I fear that may not be the case." I responded, casting him a look pleading for forgiveness.

* * *

**Chapter Three: As it Was**

Upon arriving to our home, Haldir announced to the travellers, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of the Elfendom on earth. Ruled by Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lady of Light." Haldir led the Fellowship onto a Hill Top where they looked with wonderment at the vista spread before them.

Haldir led the Fellowship up the steps of the mighty mallorn tree to the Chamber of the Lord and Lady. The foreigners, with the exception of Legolas, looked at their surrounding in awe at the green and silver walls and the golden roof. When they reached the large talan at the top of the mighty mallorn my parents rose from their seats to walk down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Welcome Aragorn, son of Arathorn! Welcome son of Thranduil! Eleniel must have been overjoyed to see you again! It has been many years! Welcome Gimli, son of Gloin! It is long indeed since we saw one of Durin's folk in Caras Galadhon. But today we have broken our long law. May it be a sign that though the world is now dark better days are at hand, and that friendship shall be renewed between our peoples." Celeborn greeted the members of the Fellowship one by one as they made their way into their hall. Once they were all situated in the hall he continued to speak. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn questioned the travelers standing before him. "For I much desire to speak with him." I saw my _naneth_ cast me a glance, which I promptly lowered my head to avoid her gazed. I felt guilt as I should have sent word with Orophin that though Gandalf led the Fellowship, he no long is among us. Frodo edged close to my side which I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlórien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and mind are hidden from me." Galadriel spoke softly then looked to Aragorn.

"Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape." told Aragorn. At his words the Elves that were present in the chambers gasped loudly. The name of the cave that the Fellowship fled was not muttered in the land of Lothlórien for many years and the many that stood in the hall have not heard of such terrible news since the dark ages.

"These are evil tidings." Celeborn told then turned his anger on my dear friend. Haldir lowered his head as he took the rash words from him. "Why has nothing of this been told to me before?"

"My Lord," I spoke to clear the air, "Haldir did not send Orophin with the news of the Fellowship. I have. Forgive me for my ill detailed report. I knew of the Fellowship's intentions as I have befriended Master Frodo. I granted them passing of the northern borders and the protection of Lothlórien. I did not mean any disrespect to the Lord and Lady nor to Haldir by barring his decision to forbid them passing. Haldir has only thought of the protection of Lothlórien and the protection of the Lord and Lady. But my Lord, the Fellowship is grieving as I am at the news of Gandalf's fate for he was my greatest mentor and they have come to us for protection from the evil that follows them. Should we not accept them with open arms, as they are now our only hope in destroying the evil that sprouted from the dark lands?"

"Eleniel is wise beyond her years and we must thank Gandalf for that." Galadriel graced Celeborn with an approving gentle smile. "Do not think rash of her for she foresaw what becomes of their fate if she did not accept them into our home."

"I will take the Fellowship as my responsibility."

"Then your responsibility they will be." said Celeborn his gaze floated among the Fellowship. "The words of our child speak wise and true. However, I wish to know for the question lingers in my mind. Please tell us how Gandalf fell."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, of all the elf-banes the most deadly, the Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas explained.

"Indeed I saw upon the bridge that which haunts out darkest dreams, I saw Durin's bane." said Gimli. Dread filled the poor dwarf's eyes as he could not bear meeting the Lord and Lady's glances. I met Celeborn's surprised eyes as he looked to me as if he had seen the Balrog himself, but I knew of what his gaze held. He too has acknowledged that the Fates has granted me the gift of foresight and my own fate intertwined with those who now stood in front of him.

"We have long feared that under Caradhras a terror slept. But had I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria again, I would have forbidden you to pass the northern borders, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the net of Moria." said Celeborn. The Dwarf shuffled his feet as he nervously took in my _ada's_ remark. I saw it in his stature that he held the guilt of his race and he felt blamed for Gandalf's death. Even for the small, hairy creature that I clashed with in the woods, I felt pity. I opened my mouth to defend the Dwarf, but my _ada _shot me an unnerving stare that made me hold my tongue. Twice within a couple days, I spoke up against him and my _naneth_ came to my rescue, but this glare told me not to test my luck any further.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know of his full purpose. Do not repent your welcome of the Dwarf." Galadriel told Celeborn then her eyes rested on the Dwarf who I learned his name is Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Gloin. Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram, and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla, and fair were the many pillared halls of Khazad-dûm in the Elder Days before the fall of the mighty kings beneath the stone." Galadriel smiled with a look to the Dwarf who was one filled with sorrow realized that with our race there was love and understanding.

"Yet more fair is the living land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels the lie beneath the earth!" Gimli praised with an ungraceful bow to receive a lovely smile from my _naneth_. I too could not help, but smile after seeing the Dwarf praise her with the respect he failed to bestow on me in the woods.

"Let Gimli forget my harsh words: I spoke in trouble of my heart." Celeborn spoke true. "What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked Galadriel whose eyes stayed on my being which I met with concern I held for the Fellowship. I knew not why she casted such a gaze on to me, but it made my chest tighten in anticipation. It felt as if she knew something that I did not and she is refusing to tell me. "Without Gandalf…The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel's gazed changed to the son of the Steward of Gondor, Boromir. Her gaze was as sharp as the knife Celeborn spoke of. It bought fear to Boromir causing him to turn away. I watched him quickly look away in fear only to meet my intent stare. He reminded me of a prey shaking in fear. He realized that gazing down will prevent his fear from rising. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel added as she looked at the ring bearer, Frodo Baggins. "Tonight you will sleep in peace."

"Go now." said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you are healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road of a while."

"Come. I shall show you where you will be staying." Haldir gestured for the Fellowship to follow him down the stairs. I waited for them to pass before I followed myself. Before I left I glanced back to nod a farewell to my parents when I heard Galadriel's voice in my head. _Gandalf taught you many things for a reason, as it was your fate to have dreamt of Gandalf's fall. _

That night Haldir and I requested the assistance of some of the Galadhrim to quickly raise a pavilion out near the fountain below the mallorn tree that held my _talan._ Legolas stepped in to take my place in draping the drapery as the others sat on the side until I set off with the Hobbits and Gimli, who were happy to have found a place to offer their services. Gimli coming to my aid confused me when we went in search for linens and pillows, but I pushed the feeling aside and just sought to enjoy his company. When we returned the pavilion was standing tall with soft couches inside. Boromir and Aragorn were sitting on the roots of the tree talking softly while Legolas was bidding Haldir farewell as our friend left to complete other errands_._

"I can't wait to lie down." Merry, the tallest Hobbit, told his friend Pippin as they both ran into the pavilion to claim a couch.

"I'm just hungry. We missed supper, didn't we?" I heard Pippin tell Merry then jumped on the couch he claimed and sat down with his legs crossed.

"I can fetch some fruits for you." I told. "Would you like me grab something for you as well Master Samwise? Bread, water, wine?" I smiled down to the blond Hobbit in an effort to befriend him, but I took notice of him flinching at the sight of the blades resting on my waist then shook his head.

"Just sweet dreams of peace will comfort me." Sam told then quickly made his way into the pavilion, leaving Frodo, Gimli, and I behind.

"Have I offended him?"

"Not at all, Eleniel." said Frodo with a smile.

"I see…" I murmured.

"Please don't allow it to bother you." started Frodo. "He will come around. He is mourning for Gandalf and he feels helpless. Seeing a maiden wield such weaponry intimidates him for he wishes he can do much more."

"And intimidated he should be." spoke Gimli. "I have failed to acknowledge it before, but you, lassie, hold the same confidence of the Lady. Thank you for standing up for us against the Elf captain and Lord Celeborn."

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Dwarf." I smiled.

"May I also ask for your forgiveness? What I said to you when we first met it was rude." He continued. "I felt uneasy having those arrows pointed at me and my tongue slipped." I stared down in surprise at the Dwarf before I could find my voice once more. It seemed to me that my _naneth_ completely turned around his whole judgment of the Elven race in the meeting.

"Please do not think harshly of yourself, Master Gimli. You were tense and hold true to your Company. You thought of our woods to be dangerous, but I am glad that Lady Galadriel persuaded you to think otherwise."

"Yes, she is indeed the fairest of your kind." Gimli murmured then the visible skin of his face turned a red hue. "And with you not far behind, I may add." I giggled at his notion causing him to look away with embarrassment.

"I thank you, Master Gimli! I have not heard words such as those from anyone, not even my own people!" I grinned as we entered the pavilion. Frodo went on his own to place his bedding on the couch by Sam and began to spread out his linens. "I was always looked to as a warrior or a child, and never a maiden that one could court for I intimidate many." The Dwarf put down the bedding in his arms then waved for me to come closer. I hugged the bedding to my chest as I bent down to allow him to whisper into my ear.

"That is a surprise because with the way that the Elf princeling greeted you in the woods and gazes at you, I would think that he told you many times." Gimli whispered with a nod of his head in the direction of Legolas.

"Oh please, Master Dwarf!" I giggled for I could not imagine myself with someone especially such a well-mannered prince like Legolas. I believed I was way too wild for any _ellon _to handle, but I also had higher priorities on my mind, which was protecting my home and kin. "I would have him running for the hills if he saw how much trouble I cause Haldir on a daily basis! My poor guardian gets the blunt of all my mischievousness."

"His eyes were glued to you in the forest, lassie." Gimli teased. "They were those of a great eagle watching your every move and even in the dark he would be watching!" I laughed harder as Gimli continued, "If you could be put under a spell then he definitely would have casted one on you!" The Mirkwood elf turn toward us with glare that made us both laugh loudly.

"Do my ears deceive me or are you two teasing me?" Legolas questioned as he approached. He took the bedding from my arms, which I thanked him with a nod.

"Your ears are deceived, Master Elf." Gimli lied with a hearty laugh. "The lass and I were merely comparing that bow all you Elves carry to the fierceness of my ax! I can take out many orcs compared to those sticks you fling!"

"Then I need to watch you like a great eagle and make sure you do not surpass me in battle, Master Dwarf." Legolas smirked as he repeated Gimli's words to make it known that he heard Gimli loud and clear.

"Well with eyes like a great eagle, I would hope that you would be somewhat of a challenge." Gimli responded with a hearty laugh. "But if Eleniel was there then you would be very much at a disadvantage because your eyes would not leave her, would they not, Master Elf?"

"I will find no rest here…" Boromir whispered causing my attention to be diverted. I turned my ear toward the conversation between Aragorn and Boromir to listen to his words. Legolas and Gimli continued in a battle of wit but I allowed myself to eavesdrop into the Men's conversation. "She has placed us in her daughter's care, but I feel wary of her presence. The daughter's uncanny grey eyes boar into my very soul at our meeting and there was a voice inside my head. I knew not who spoke, the Lady or the warrior maiden. Both seem kind to their words, but they tempt us and pretend to have the power to give. I do not feel too sure of this Elvish Lady and her purpose…"

"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel and her kin!" Aragorn whispered sternly to his fellow Man. "You know not what you say. There is in her and in this land no evil, unless a man bring it hither himself. Then let him beware of Eleniel's blade." His hand rested on Boromir's shoulder to try to comfort his comrade. "But tonight I shall sleep without fear for the first time since I left Rivendell. And may I sleep deep, and forget for a while my grief. I am weary in body and in heart." The Ranger left the Gondor warrior's side with a pat on the shoulder and made his way into the pavilion. Catching my gaze, I bowed my head in gratitude for standing up for my _naneth_ and myself and then with a nod of his head; he cast himself on his couch and fell asleep as soon as his head rested on the bedding.

Soon the others did the same, first the Hobbits, then Gimli. Boromir took a while to drift into a slumber as he closely watched my every move. I went back to my _talan_ to change out of my patrolling garb and into a silver gown, then Legolas assisted me in bring in fresh fruit, bread, and water for the company so when they woke it was there for them and especially Pippin for the need for sleep conquered over his hunger. I sat on Legolas' couch as we talked softly about other provisions the company may want. Eventually, Boromir drifted into a slumber, but his sword stayed at his side and his hand gripped firmly around the hilt.

"The Man from Gondor is wary of me. His watched me ever intently as we ran our chores and yet when he sleeps, it is with the sword at his side." I pointed out, as I looked back to Boromir then looked back up to my friend. "I am not that great of a threat." Legolas let out an amused laugh, but with a hand over his mouth, he muffled his loud laughter and made his way out of the pavilion. My mouth gaped in shock as I followed him. "Why do you laugh, Legolas?"

"You are as much a threat as a warg hunting prey." Legolas joked.

"A warg?" I gasped as we walked a length away from the pavilion. I took a hold of his elbow as we walked at a slow pace toward the fountain. "Why do you compare me to such an ugly beast?"

"I only compare you in the context of when you wield your blades." Legolas smiled down to me with a sly smile. We stopped before the fountain and he took a hold of my hand as he leaned against its edge. "Never in the context of your beauty." He lifted my hand to place a kiss on it, but I pulled away and shook a finger at him.

"Do not use your charm to get yourself out of calling me a warg." I smirked with my hands on my hips. "And when my blades rest in my hands, it is merely skill and not brutality."

"Well, if your young self saw you now, your _skill _would have had her running," said Legolas, "as if… she were pursued by a warg." A giant grin adorned his handsome face as his amused eyes bore down on me.

"You are cruel, dear Prince." I laughed as I softly hit his chest. He caught my hand in the process then looked to it as he pulled me closed and carefully interlaced our fingers. He then placed a kiss on it as his eyes never left mine. I was captivated by his amorous stare as his other hand softly caressed my check. My eyes closed as I savored his touch. His thumb gently brushed against my lower lip when a heard his breathing cease. I opened my eyes to see his bright blue eyes studying mine. My face start to burned and my chest was filled with an unfamiliar need that scared me.

"Catching up?" interrupted Haldir, taking both of us out of our trance. We both looked down the path. There we spotted Haldir was walking down toward us and with a wave we greeted each other. He too changed out of his patrolling garb and was in a grey tunic and pants.

"It has been many centuries since I have spent time with the both of you." Legolas smiled at our dear friend as released me to stand tall. I took a step from him and diverted my gaze from my two friends. My heart was beating wildly as the strange need I felt started to subside leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked to Haldir to see him watching speculatively and his mouth pressed into an impassive line, but as he came to stand in front of us, he replaced it with a smile.

"I may feel resentment toward you, Legolas." Haldir told. "You made an oath with me the day we first met, but you were called back to your woods and left me to care for this wild one." Haldir smirked with a nod in my direction. "You know not of all the stories of her causing me much worry from jumping down from trees without a care and only hope that I was there to catch her to me chasing after her when she suddenly decides to venture out of Lórien."

"More to add to the recklessness she demonstrated in the memories of our childhood, but if I may add that it is better you than me, my friend." Legolas laughed with Haldir as they both made fun of me. "One so daring I do not know if I can keep up with her as you have in my absence."

"What is with the both of you?" I scoffed as I stood before them with both of my hands on my hips. Their eyes rested on me as I pouted, "We finally reunite and first words out of your mouths are those that mock me!"

"What else did you say of her?" Haldir asked.

"I called her a warg." told Legolas.

After a pause Haldir agreed with much amusement in his eyes. "You are very right. I have not thought her as one, but she is very much like one when she is angered."

"Excuse me!" I gasped as my two friends laughed. I reached into the fountain for a handful of water and flung it at then. They moved quickly as they tried to dodge the droplets from hitting them then in return they also tried to splash water on me. "You two are horrible!" I shouted as I wiped the water from my face. They both backed away from me as I stalked forward.

"There!" Legolas pointed out to Haldir. "The look of the warg!" They both laughed loudly as ran off down the path with me at their heels.

It felt like the three of us went back in time to when we first met. The days that Legolas stayed with us in Lothlórien were filled with such bliss that there was no care in what was happening in the world around us. We only looked after one another and no one else. However, now that we grew, we had responsibilities that not only included the three of us. Haldir, the captain of the marchwardens and my protector, had to make choices for the best of Lothlórien. Legolas and I were warriors with noble status. We were looked up to in order to create and maintain a sanctuary for those of our race. But now Legolas took up a duty that affected not only his childhood friends and his own race, but to all the free people in Middle-Earth… And as I chased them, my mind could only think of the fate of the two childhood friends that I was blessed to grow up with. In this War of the Ring I could lose them both as I lost my mentor.

But just for the length of the Fellowship's stay, I selfishly wished to not grieve, but to help the Fellowship emerge from their sorrow and forget about the evil outside of our borders…


	5. Chapter 5: Tears Still Too Close

**Author's Note**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Just seeing the alert emails come in make me smile and encourages me to go on! I apologize for the late upload! My mind went into over drive for future chapters and I ended up working on those than the current chapter! Also when I final got around to editing this chapter, I ended up changing a great deal of it!

_ AnneWithane_ I always wanted to throw Gollum in somewhere because the way he talks makes me laugh so that was the only part I could! Don't we all love those friends that just ruin a perfect moment? /endsarcasm Hahaha!

_ Adilene Rae Black_ Thank you! I always wanted to do a 10th, but try to keep it as my own while honoring the canon characters. Now your wait is over! Here is chapter 5!

_ Certh_ Thank you! I always admire your critical eye! Also having Eleniel stay a believable character is very important to me so I hope to keep up with that characteristic and write more of her history as the story progress.

_ Zee_ Aw, thank you! Eleniel will definitely be joining the Fellowship! In what way, well, that's for you all to find out!

_ Sleepyreader319, amrawo, superkiran_ Thank you so much for your comment! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Here is your update!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

_Mornings bright when he came to thee,  
with a heart of wisdom and eyes filled with glee,  
in our home of Lothlorien he would stay  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir,  
O' Pilgrim Grey._

_From East to West he rode,  
upon his Mearas it was foretold;  
he was the bringer of knowledge, keeper of tales,  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir,  
through his guidance we avail._

_In darkness when hope was craved,  
into Moria, a great sacrifice, his life he gave,  
with his staff against shadow, he held at bay  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir.  
In this world, no longer he stays._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tears Still too Close**

The sun of the next morning was just starting to rise when I woke. I quickly changed from my sleeping gown into a white one and sat in front of my mirror. My objective for the day quickly ran through my mind as I pulled the comb through my hair. I wanted to show the Fellowship the leisurely activities that they were able to do at Caras Galadhon to take their minds off Gandalf's death. However, first I wanted to gather some of the equipment that they might need to use like bows, arrows, and fishing poles. I hoped to complete my errands before the Fellowship woke up from their slumber so that I may join them for breakfast.

I was surprised when Haldir arrived at my bedchambers and on his face was a look of confusion. "Good morning, Eleniel. You're up early… And not properly dressed? You are not accompanying me back to the northern borders?" asked Haldir as he made his way to my side. He was already dressed in his patrolling garb as he too sought to have an early start to his day.

"I wish to care for the Fellowship when they wake. I have a whole day planned!" I grinned as I reached for my diadem sitting on a pillow at the edge of the vanity. "My wish is to relieve them of their grief from Gandalf's passing. They are in need of a clear mind for they have a long journey ahead of them." Haldir placed his hand over mine to grab my attention. My eyes looked up to my friend's concerned gaze.

"And what of you?" Haldir asked. His hand wrapped around mine as he stared intently at me. "How do you feel of Gandalf's passing?"

"I am fine." I told with a grin, but I lied. The smile I wore was a mask and my heart ached at just the thought of my missing mentor. In the privacy of my bedchambers, I found myself staying up until an ungodly hour of the night reminiscing my fallen mentor. I was reading the last scrolls and books that he left me and as I read I remembered his voice in my mind talking about each subject. My chest felt constricted as the sorrow hit me hard and I felt my grin fall as I remembered his laugh, his wit, and his quick temper, then I caught Haldir's eyes on me. I put on my mask and looked back to him with a ghost of a smile.

Haldir studied me before he released my hand. "I heard you singing last night." He admitted as he grabbed my diadem and placed it on my head.

"All of the Galadhrim were singing songs of lamentation for _Mithrandir_, but not I." My lying streak continued with no hesitation. For once, I longed for Haldir to leave me alone and be on his way.

"Do not lie to me, Eleniel." Haldir scolded then turned my knees toward him so that I was face to face with his kneeing presence. He adjusted the silver chains falling from my headpiece as he continued to speak ever so softly, "I have been at your side since we were as small as those Hobbits. I know your voice."

"If it was my voice you heard then what was this _elleth_ singing?" I challenged.

"_Mornings bright when he came to thee, with a heart of wisdom and eyes filled with glee."_ sang Haldir ever so softly. My eyes widened in surprise that he indeed hear my mourning of Gandalf.

"You must have mistaken another's voice as mine."

"Everyone heard you… But they did not know that the owner of the lovely voice was our own warrior maiden." He caressed his hand over my cheek then stared attentively into my eyes again. "So I ask you again… How do you feel?"

"Haldir, I am telling you that you have mistaken another _elleth's_ voice as mine." I laughed nervously as I stood with him following then I grabbed his face with both of my hands. "Trust me. I feel fine, Haldir." I lied right into my closest friend's face. He studied me for a moment then grabbed the back of my head to pull me into a hug.

"I worry about you…" he whispered against my ear. "You concern yourself with others that you forget about yourself."

"Haldir… I'm fine." I told then pushed Haldir toward the stairs. "Now you, my dear friend, are going to be late as you are making me late."

"And what do you have planned?" he asked

"Well I was going to gather bows and arrows. Possibly take them to the training field and teach them archery or they could practice their swordsmanship."

"How do you know that they enjoy the same activities as you?" Haldir laughed.

"Hush you." I giggled. "It is only a suggestion. I was going to show them the river where we fish or maybe take them hunting." Haldir offered me his elbow as we made our way down the stairs that wrapped elegantly around the trunk of the mallorn. "Gandalf told me that the Shire-folk love to eat and drink."

"Well that reminds me of a Dwarf."

"Hobbits are nature-loving. They build their dwellings on a hillside. I heard that their homes blend in with nature, much like us with our woods. Gandalf was going to take me to the Shire one day…" Tears stung my eyes so in an attempt to relieve the tightness in my chest I took a deep breath.

"Maybe the Hobbits will be glad to take you there themselves." Haldir suggested. I looked up to his smile and nodded with a grin.

"It will be an adventure for us as we have not ventured that far West before." I said.

"Yes…" Haldir started. "We have many adventures ahead of us, but knowing that it will always be with you brings me great joy..." He released his arm from my grip to pull me closer with his hand on my shoulder, and then placed a kiss on my temple. Immediately with a soft gasp, I felt a rush of warmth hit my face, but it was not from his affectionate gesture. Something flashed in my mind as if I stood on the grounds myself.

_A battlement built on the side of a mountain.  
Figures in silver and blue littering the stonework.  
And one of red and gold standing out among the many fallen._

"Yes, it brings me joy as well." I softly voiced with a ghost of a smile. My mind pondered at the dark image but, foolishly, I ignored what I had just imagined and turned my attention back to Haldir. He smiled down at me with the same look I saw in Legolas' eyes the night before as he took my hand in his. His fingers tenderly caressed mine when he interlaced our fingers. We continued down the staircase at a slow pace just enjoying each other's company before we had to go our separate ways for the day. The closer we reached the ground, I spotted Frodo sitting on the grass by the fountain with Sam enjoying the fruit that Legolas and I put out the night before. Legolas was just stepping out of the pavilion with a stretch towards the golden roof of our woods.

"The morning is fair in Lothlorien, is it not?" I greeted them warmly.

"The morning breeze is fair as the beauty of the trees." Legolas greeted.

"A beautiful morning indeed, Eleniel." Frodo greeted as he stood to welcome me. Sam looked at me with admiration in his eyes as I approached the duo. "Don't you think Eleniel looks more welcoming without her weaponry, Sam?" Frodo asked his hesitant friend in a soft whisper. I looked to the other Hobbit with a tilt of my head and a smile as I reflected Frodo's words with an innocent tilt of my head and a smile.

"Very much so, Mister Frodo." Sam murmured then picked up a loaf of bread that he had by his side. "Would you like to join us, Lady Eleniel?"

"Why thank you. Master Hobbit." I smiled as I made my way toward them.

"I should be on my way, Eleniel." told Haldir as he pulled me back to him. His arms wrapped firmly around my waist. His lips came down to my ear and his breath sent a shiver down my spine. "Be good." His voice low, almost seductive even. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Do you have to go right now?" I pouted softly. "Sit down and have breakfast with us."

"I will enjoy a meal with you when I return in a few days time." Haldir whispered as he placed kiss on my cheek then glared down at me. "Do not get into a lot of trouble."

"You know mischievousness is not in my character." I joked with a bat of my eyelashes and an innocent smile. When his eyes rolled, I got on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I promise I will be good in your absence."

"Good. I will see you soon." Haldir smiled with a touch to my chin. He nodded to Legolas with what I imagined was a smirk then left down the path with a wave.

"What was that about?" I murmured to myself as I watched my guardian make his way down the path leading to the entrance of Caras Galadhon. Haldir usually showed me great care, but this morning it seemed like something more. He made more of an effort to show how much he cared with his touch than his words.

"You two make a handsome couple, Lady Eleniel." Sam commented. I immediately spun around to see the two grinning Hobbits and Legolas with a forced smile.

"Thank you, but we are not a couple, Master Samwise." I chuckled. I made my way to their side and took a seat next to the blond Hobbit. His eyes watched me with adoration. Apparently wearing a gown really had a complete opposite affect of my patrol gear and weapons. "Haldir has been at my side since we were as tall as you which was centuries ago. We are merely very close friends."

"Yet he looks to you as if you two have a future." Sam pointed out. Frodo's eyes looked up to Legolas who came to sit against the fountain to listen to our conversation. His sudden interest in the conversation shown through his stiff posture with his arms crossed and eyes locked on Sam and I. "If it may be so bold to say, I believe that you two have a strong history and would make a fine couple."

"That is bold." I giggled. "My obligations do not permit me to take on a spouse. The safety of Lothlorien in these dark times takes precedence over myself."

"The times are very dark…" Sam repeated. "Don't you worry, Lady Eleniel. Even though we lost Gandalf, the Fellowship will find a way into Mordor then you will be able to live a happy life."

"Thank you." I responded softly. The sorrow I felt at the mention of my mentor's name made itself known by a sharp pain that radiated in my chest and with tears threatening to make themselves known. I then moved to get off the topic. "Now, I have a question for you. How would you Hobbits like to see Caras Galadhon once Merry and Pippin wake? We have many activities that you could occupy yourselves with like fishing and hunting. I can take you to the training fields or the garden."

"I would love to see Elvish agriculture!" Sam suddenly responded causing all of us to laugh.

"I will definitely take you there." I smiled.

The following days passed in a blur. The very first day in Caras Galadhon was spent touring my home with the members of the Fellowship, but mainly the Hobbits. Legolas took it upon himself to take Gimli with him where ever he went, as they became fast friends. Sometimes I believe that I must have missed a conversation between the two for they came almost inseparable.

My attentiveness toward the Hobbits and the Men was stretched thin as my day went on when I tried to spend time with each of them individually. The Hobbits found comfort in the gardens as they mentioned that it reminded them of the Shire. Sam observed in wonder of the vegetables that grew quicker than he has witnessed and admired the many colorful flowers that bloomed in the morning and closed as if they were going to sleep when the sun started to set. We spent a part of our day lying on the grass with the Hobbits as they both enjoyed the relaxing scenery. Sometimes we would nap while other days we would talk nonstop. On one of the days I brought down some of the books I had in my bedchambers for any of the members who wished to have something to read. Frodo looked through my stash from Gandalf and found comfort in a book of myths while Merry took a random book as Pippin napped. He laid on his belly and flipped through the pages to look at the detailed drawings in the text. I walked to his side to see what caught his attention and saw that it was one of Entwood written by a _Rohir_.

"Eleniel? Why do they draw the trees with eyes and hands?" Merry asked. I took a seat next to him on the grass and reached for the book to see the page he was looking at. Briefly our skin touched and for a moment a rush of warmth invaded my hand. Immediately, I shook off the strange feeling that prompted me to take a closer interest in the book. The page that Merry was looking at was a dark painting of the woods depicted by the _Rohir_. The trees looked angry with their brows creased in anger and branches reaching toward the sky in closed fists.

"They are _Enyd_ or Ents in the Common Tongue." I answered.

"Ents?"

"They are magnificent creatures, shepherds of the forest…" I explained. "They were created by Eru to protect the forests from those who wished to cut them down. Do not do or say anything that would anger them for they have great strength when they are roused and they are a true force to be feared."

"Have you ever met one?" Merry asked in wonderment.

"Only one. I have befriended the one named Fangorn. One day Gandalf snuck me out of Lorien when I was still a young _elleth _and brought me to the woods where the Ents dwell." I told then switched my voice to how Gandalf talks in his riddles, "In these woods you may find your eyes and ears playing tricks on you, but your lesson for the next few days is to find out the history of the trees for they too have many stories to tell." Merry laughed at my imitation of my mentor as I continued my story. "At the time I could not believe that he was sending me within the woods by myself. The woods were old and older now where darkness lingers and Huorns could creep up on you at any moment. Keep in mind that Huorns are not like Ents. It was said that they are quick, wild, and dangerous to those who are not trees. So I was scared until Fangorn found me. He reassured me that none would hurt an Elf for the Elves were the ones that taught them to talk many years ago, and talk we did... I ended up staying in the woods for days and only remembered that I needed to return to Lorien when Lord Celeborn came to retrieve me."

"Why didn't Gandalf go in for you?" Merry asked. I tapped my chin as I pondered his question, but could not find myself with an answer.

"You know, Master Meriadoc, I cannot think of a reason why, but knowing my mentor… He always has a reason for something…" I whispered.

"I can tell that you miss him." said Merry with an apologetic look on his face.

I was about to open my mouth to respond to Merry's comment, but was interrupted by Gimli's booming voice. "Eleniel, finally I found you!" He grinned widely as he came walking up to us. Legolas stayed on the path with Boromir who still was hesitant about being with in my company. "The little masters took up most of your time during the past week and I crave being in the company of a She-Elf than that one!" Gimli joked with a thumb jerked in Legolas' direction.

"Do not be frustrated as it was your slip of the hand that made you lose in our competition." Legolas shouted from where he stood.

"Competition?" I laughed clearly amused.

"We were having a friendly competition of axe throwing and your friend cheated." Gimli told. Legolas could not hold his laughter in as he covered his mouth and turned away. "I want a rematch to show him that Dwarves are superior to Elves in axe throwing without him cheating and with you there you can stop his mischievousness."

"I would be glad to be his keeper." I chuckled as I stood. "I will see you all at dinner Master Hobbits." Merry nodded and watched us leave the garden.

The four of us made our way to the training field. Eagerly, Legolas and Gimli started up their competition of axe throwing. Gimli hit the target spot on nine out of ten times. The one throw missed the center because Legolas and I got into a small scuffle as the prince tried to distract Gimli. Boromir sat on the side watching and laughing at our silliness. I was happy that he was finally showing that he was relaxing around me. As the day progressed, Legolas and Boromir began to practice their swordplay as Gimli sat on the side. I took the moment to grab my bow and quiver to practice my shooting.

The arrow flew from the bow and I could not believe what I was seeing; the target that I hit many times stood before me without an arrow embedded in it. I missed the target completely. From the corner of my eye, I caught Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli watching me, which made me nervous. I blinked a couple times as to comprehend my miscalculation then nocked an arrow to fire another. Again I missed.

"Ah, I…." I murmured. Legolas handed his sword to Gimli then came next to me. I turned to him with a grin and received a speculative look. "I guess I'm having an off day." I laughed nervously as Boromir and Gimli also looked to me questionably.

"Your elbow is not lifted properly." Legolas whispered. "Are you in pain?" Clearly, he was referencing my scarred shoulder, as this was the first time he has seen me fire an arrow since our last encounter. I shook my head.

"An Elf having an off day when it comes to a bow and arrow?" Gimli questioned. "That is like saying that I would prefer to live in a tree than a cave." Boromir's hand came up to scratch his chin with a nod of agreement.

"Something must be troubling you." said Boromir.

"Forgive me I am just tired." I lied then placed my bow on my quiver. "The Hobbits seemed to take a lot out of me." I curtsied to the men then backed away from Legolas and toward the path leading back to my _talan_. "I will see you all during dinner." I waved then ran down the path leaving the men staring in bewilderment.

_When evening in the Shire was grey  
his footsteps on the Hill were heard;  
before the dawn he went away  
on journey long without a word._

_From Wilderland to Western shore,_  
_form northern waste to southern hill_  
_through dragon-lair and hidden door_  
_and darkling woods he walked at will._

_With Dwarves and Hobbits, Elves and Men,_  
_with mortal and immortal folk,_  
_with bird on bough and beast in den,_  
_in their own secret tongues he spoke._

_A deadly sword, a healing hand,_  
_a back that bent beneath its load;_  
_a trumpet-voice, a burning brand,_  
_a weary pilgrim on the road._

_A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_  
_swift in anger, quick to laugh;_  
_an old man in a battered hat_  
_who leaned upon a thorny staff._

_He stood upon the bridge alone_  
_and Fire and Shadow both defied;_  
_his staff was broken on the stone,_  
_in Khazad-dûm his wisdom died._

Frodo's beautiful singing echoed through the trees as I made my way to my _naneth's_ garden than to my _talan. _My mind was bombarded with images of Gandalf's fall into the dark chasm.

_The finest rockets ever seen:  
they burst instars of blue and green,  
or after thunder golden showers  
came falling like a rain of flowers._

* * *

On this night I took some time to myself. I did not meet the Fellowship for dinner like I had planned but stayed in hiding within my _naneth's _garden. As night fell, I sang softly to myself as I walked down the path with my bow and quiver in my hand. The moon was at its highest in the sky when I arrived in the Galadhrim's training field. With an intake of the cool air and an arrow nocked, I raised it to take aim at the target lengths away. One by one I nocked and released the arrows that I pulled from my quiver at an accelerated pace. They flew across the field, embedding themselves in the target, but far off the center. I must have retrieved my arrows and emptied my quiver many times, but I continuously missed the center of the target, and after this last round, I could not hold it together any longer. I lost my temper and threw my bow at the target. I put my head in my hands and sunk to the ground sobbing. My arms wrapped around my chest as if the pressure could stop the pain I was feeling as I folded over in my lap in a fit of hiccups.

I was frustrated that I missed the center of the target that I hit easily many times before. I was angry with myself letting this frustration get to me. I was angry that I knew that I was blaming my bow for the anger I had for myself. I put on a brave face in front of the Fellowship as I held in the tears and forced a smile. My body wished to cave in on itself and mourn the lose of my mentor, but I held back to comfort the others.

Gandalfwas there since my birth and always came to me with a grin. He always had something new to teach me, answers to my questions, and stories to tell. Most importantly he was the reason why I was able to learn how to fight. Everyday I took up my blades to protect those dear to me because of Gandalf, but I could not even protect him.

The image of Gandalf falling into the abyss reeled in my mind. If I was there, I could have saved him from falling, but instead I was uselessly hiding in Lorien. His eyes staring and his words haunted me. "_The Fates are against you._" was the last thing he said to me and I could not wrap my mind around it. Could it be linked to the sudden images and strange feelings that I encountered throughout the days?

Then a hand rested on my back and I was pulled into someone's arms. "I knew you were putting up a brave front…" whispered Haldir. Later I found out that he returned during the day and searched for me when I was not found with the Fellowship during dinner. I clung on to him as the tears continued to fall. This is what I adored about Haldir. Somehow my friend always knew when I was hiding something. He was ever so intuitive to the things that I do that sometimes it frustrated me because I could never get away with anything, but tonight I needed it. I needed to be in his arms. His hand ran through my hair and he whispered softly to me sweetly that everything would turn out all right, but somehow in my heart I knew that there was a clear imminent darkness looming in my future.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow this chapter turned out longer than I have originally planned… Gandalf was like a grandfather to Eleniel... :(


	6. Chapter 6: Is It My Fate to Choose?

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of the great reviews, follows, and favorites!

_Aranel Mereneth _And your wish is granted! Sorry for the lack of LxE! I needed that chapter just for her background development. With Legolas and Haldir maturing into strong and capable _ellons_ and competing was a hard task to portray the differences between how Eleniel reacts to each of them individually. I hope you will enjoy the chapter!  
_Missing a Muse _I will say it now… I'm sorry! But thank you for loving my story!  
_Zee _They are trying, but she is so caught up in her duties. There is a difference in how she reacts to each of them!  
_Ennairual _Yay, thank you! Personally it drives me bananas when chapters are short! I hope this chapter answers your question! I will try to keep that in mind when I write the future chapters! Sometimes I don't catch myself when I write. Thank you for pointing that out!  
_AnneWithane _Oh yes Haldir does~ It made me sad when I typed that premonition out… but I came to terms that it is going to happen because I love that battle in the movie! It is so exciting. I love writing fighting sequences and so many emotions thrown around! I needed to get in on that. Hahaha~  
_Faervel the Free_Thank you! Sometimes I find myself staring at the screen and contemplating how I can explain how someone feels.  
Thank you_trollalalala_ and _amrawo_ for the continued support!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

_A storm raging._

_The skies over the Misty Mountains are covered with darkness. _

_Ever so dim the light that manages to break through its barrier. _

_Then a bright white light a top a great eagle's mighty form. _

_The dark clouds that were once preventing the light to beam down are now dispersed._

_A disorientated voice, "Bear me to Lothlórien!"_

_The storm is calming._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Is It My Fate to Choose?**

The cool morning air nipped at my skin when I woke on the grass of the training grounds. My bow and quiver was laid neatly at my side. Coldness seeped into me when I recalled the night. I hid from the Fellowship when they started to take notice that something was troubling me, but my dear friend, Haldir, found me sobbing loudly in the archery field. A rush of embarrassment made itself known by the burn of my cheeks. The sound of two arrows being shot from bows told me that there were guards present on the field. I almost sat up, but stopped myself when Haldir began to speak.

"Good shot! That was impressive! I did not believe that you were able to intercept my arrow in mid-flight with your own!"

"That was mere luck, my friend. My brothers and I attempted that many times and only few times we have succeeded." said Legolas.

"Ah, speaking of your brothers! How are your kin? Are they safe and well?"

"Like Lothlórien, the Elves of Mirkwood patrol the woods day and night for scouts or hidden companies of orcs… My brothers took it upon themselves, as I have before I left, to lead the patrols of our woods so that King Thranduil would not place himself in danger. He utilizes his time to reassure our people that they will be safe from danger."

"And what of your mother?"

"She is well. Recently, she has kept herself busy in the healing quarters."

"I am glad that your family is well in Mirkwood's stand against the Dol Guldur."

"Thank you… but the forces of Dol Guldur are growing stronger." Legolas told as he released his arrow. "Everyday my mother fears that the day will come that my brothers or I will be at the mercy of her healing hands. She worries greatly."

"Eleniel worries as well… Since the very day you left to Mirkwood to train with the King." Haldir told. "She realized the dangers that you and your kin faced the day that the Lord and Lady forbade her from travelling to the Northeast as the dark clouds above Dol Guldur began to expand."

"Except for when Lothlórien came to Mirkwood's assistance…" Legolas said in a whisper. "I did not have the chance to ask the Lord or Lady, but why was she there when she should have not been."

"The Lord admitted himself that it was his ill judgment that led him to allow Eleniel to lead the Galadhrim to assist Mirkwood. Eleniel knew that you would be in the midst of battle and wished to help you and your home. Legolas, believe me when I tell you that her skills are great for she slayed many orcs, but she underestimated the power of the Nazgûl."

"It was foolish of her to put herself is such danger. I could not believe how reckless she became."

_The memory of encountering the Nazgûl__,__ Khamûl__,__ came back too clear. The beautiful southern forest of the Woodland Realm was now tainted with the blood of the race that swore to protect the woods and the foul orcs that were threatening to destroy it. The Galadhrim that I had led into battle fought valiantly against their opponents of Dol Guldur and at my side, at the request of Lord Celeborn, was Haldir and a small group of five Galadhrim, two of which were Orophin and Rúmil__._

"_Khamûl__!__" Orophin shouted to me in warning when a piercing screech filled the woods. I turned in time to dodge the cursed black stallion that threatened to run me over. When I regained my balance, I looked into the very pit of darkness of the Nazgûl__.__ He made the first move that I blocked with my dual blades. The force of his sword caused me to slide back on the leaves that littered the ground. _

"_Eleniel! Drego! ~Eleniel! Flee!" Haldir called in worry, as he and his brothers were preoccupied with the surrounding orcs._

"_Baw! Di ndegithanc ne ndagor! ~No! We will slay them in battle!" I yelled back as I held my ground against the Nazgûl__.__ I sensed the darkness that seeped from his flowing black garb and invaded my being. My lungs felt constricted and my body weak. I knew that it was the Black Breath that was affecting me._

_Khamûl __and I began a dance of metal and fury. He swung his sword and clashed with my blades continuously then in a swift move, he pushed back on my blades with such force that they flew out of my hands. I was left vulnerable, but instead of accepting my fate I drew my bow and fired several arrows into him before I jumped back to dodge a swing of his sword. I placed my bow back onto my quiver and rushed to gather my blades with Khamûl __in pursuit. With one raised in time to block his sword coming down, I saw his other hand produce a Morgul blade. I reached out with my other blade and with a twist of my wrist around his, I caught the crossguard of the knife. The slick sound of the Morgul blade cutting across the metal of my vambraces rang in my ears. In an abrupt movement I removed the blade from his and threw it out of his reach as it slid off the end of my blade. I then realized my fatal mistake; I was too close to dodge any attack. The Nazgûl, enraged at what I had done,__grabbed me around the throat and threw me with great force into a tree. My body rattled at the sudden impact, but I quickly moved to regain my balance only to have Khamûl__'s armored hand make contact with the side of my head. I felt myself spin from the force and found myself laying face down on the dirt. _

"_Tirio! ~Look out!" Haldir shouted. I thought I had moved quick enough to dodge what was coming, but to no avail. As I raised myself from the ground Khamûl's sword pierced down on my right shoulder. The force pushed the blade through my spaulder, bone, and flesh. My pained scream caught the attention of my guards and any Galadhrim surrounding us. "Eleniel!" Haldir screamed. His voice cracked with distress. The Nazgûl __kicked me off his blade and with another kick that faced me on my side to watch my reaper making his way toward me. I believed that it was the end as the warmth of my blood seep into my armor, but then Khamûl was bombarded with a shower of arrows and his screech filled the woods. "Drego, Eleniel! Drego! Drego! ~Flee, Eleniel! Flee! Flee!" Haldir kept screaming. _

_The fear I felt at that very moment escalated far beyond the pain. So, disgracefully, I picked myself up and ran. I deserted my guards, Orophin, Rúmil__,__ and Haldir, only to find out later that as soon as I ran, they removed themselves from the battle with Khamûl __as well. They told me that they followed close behind me, shouting my name to stop me, but blindly, I continued to run. The leaves splattered with red as I passed, dodging orcs and elves in the midst of battle, but then the unthinkable happened. Out of the thousands of elves on the battlefield, I happened to run into a familiar face as if something drew me to him. He turned to face the enemy that forcefully ran into him, but was met face-to-face with me. My heart knew in an instant that this blue-eyed ellon was none other than my childhood friend that I longed to see... Legolas._

"_Eleniel!?" Legolas gasped as he dropped his blades to catch my collapsing self. My blood covered his hands and armor as I fell to my knees. _

"_Reitho… ~Help…" I whimpered. I grabbed onto his armor with my good arm to hold myself up. My hand smeared red over his breastplate and plackart. His anxious eyes examined my wound then studied my pained eyes._

"_Eleniel! Legolas!?" I heard Haldir scream. The blue eyes of the prince left mine to look up to who I assumed was Haldir. Knowing that I was now safe, I let consciousness leave me as the pain overwhelmed my being. I awoke in Caras Galadhon days later under the care of Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn and Haldir were at my side, but Legolas hastily returned back to Mirkwood. _

"Legolas, Eleniel is still the _elleth_ that you met in our childhood. What you have missed was the growth of her ambition to protect Lothlórien and Mirkwood for you are linked to those woods. It is her ambition that also makes her reckless and impulsive. However, it seems that you and her both share the trait of impulsiveness." Haldir told.

"What are you speaking of?"

"You volunteering yourself for this perilous task to accompany the Ringbearer. Have you not thought that you may have to venture into the heart of Mordor? It is suicide."

"I wished to represent our race. Also… I am hopeful that destroying the One Ring would bring peace to Middle Earth… then I could finally return back to Lothlórien … and Eleniel."

"Your mind was set on returning for her all these years?"

"I made her a promise, but to return in these circumstances is what I have not wished. Truly I believed that she took the news of Gandalf's passing well until yesterday."

"Ah, speaking of yesterday… Thank you for telling me about what happened in my absence…" Haldir whispered to the prince.

"I knew not how to approach her," told Legolas. He released his arrow. "My first thought was that it was her shoulder was in pain. I realized too late that she was not well in the heart. My ill conclusion just shows that you know her well as you have spent many years at her side, but I just gave her a hopeful promise that I managed to keep centuries later."

"Do not fret, Legolas… Your duty to uphold Mirkwood's safety is above us. We respected the distance and especially Eleniel, as she would have done the same in your position. You know her more than you give yourself credit for, my friend. You knew to watch her, but give her space when she ran after she missed the target. She needed time alone to release her sorrow. She is too prideful that she is a warrior so in the presence of others she wished not to give into her sorrow and keep a strong composure." said Haldir as he fired his arrow.

"Her efforts were not wasted. The Hobbits accepted what has happened and they are ready to continue the journey as I am."

"Then you will be leaving soon?" asked Haldir as he lowered his bow.

"This morning we have decide that tomorrow we will depart. The Fellowship needs to complete our task now that we are all clear of mind."

"Then I must warn you… Eleniel has taken a great liking toward your Fellowship and the Ringbearer. She does not see that you're coming to Lothlórien as a blessing, but a sign. She will try to accompany your Fellowship."

"She cannot… I will not let her. This path that we walk is far too dangerous."

"Legolas, you know as well as I, she will do what she believes is true to herself. If she leaves our lands, the Lady has warned me that I cannot follow as she has already foreseen her path and I am needed here to protect our borders." told Haldir. I could not help myself as my body shivered in anticipation. Excitement overwhelmed me knowing that my _naneth_ saw me leaving our home. I moved my foot slightly in hopes that it released the exhilarating feeling that coursed through my body, but not interrupt their conversation. "Ah… She is awake." he hushed to my dismay.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Legolas asked with mirth.

"Ah, good morning?" I smiled as I rolled onto my back and raised an arm to wave to my friends.

"Eleniel."

"There may have been that possibility…." I whispered as I sat up and kept my head down in guilt. "Why were you speaking of me as if I am not capable to journey on with your Fellowship?"

"Because I will not permit it." told Legolas in a tone that he does not want to hear any more of it.

"And I believe that you have a lesson to learn." said Haldir. "Bring your bow and quiver."

"Come." Legolas called as he bade me to go to him with his slender hand. I rose from my spot, put on my quiver, grabbed my bow, and then made my way in between my two childhood friends.

"Starting back at lesson one." Haldir said with jest.

"Please I do not want to." I whined under my breath. After my many failures to hit the target last night, I did not wish to embarrass myself further.

"Eleniel, you are going through with this lesson whether you like it or not." Haldir scolded.

"Legolas," I pouted to the prince, "help me."

"I too believe that you need this lesson."

"You two are cruel. I have grieved over my mentor, but I assure you that the thought still lingers in the depths of my mind. I will not be able to hit the target." I told.

"Eleniel." Legolas called.

"Hm?"

"Stop complaining and take up your bow." Legolas told with a smirk. My mouth gaped open at Legolas' sudden rashness. Haldir chuckled to himself when I looked to him in shock. "Come on now." I took up my bow and nocked an arrow on to it, then lifted it to take aim at Legolas' target. His arrows in the red dot mocked me as I stared at it. "Straighten your back." The prince prodded my spine with the tip of his bow. I glared at him then did as I was told. "And your elbow needs to be lifted."

"Haldir, what is he doing?" I complained lowering my bow.

"He is telling you the truth. Straighten your back and lift your elbow." Haldir chuckled. I sighed then lifted my bow to aim at the target once more. "You have a lesson to learn and you will not learn if you constantly complain."

"You sound like Gandalf." I murmured. Surprisingly, I did not feel the sting of sorrow. I blinked away the curious thought then straightened my back and lifted my elbow like Legolas commanded.

"Her posture is good. Do you agree, Haldir?" Legolas asked.

"I believe that she is now ready." said Haldir. I took that as my queue and released my arrow. Unlike last night it flew across the field with the precision and confidence that I had before. The arrow embedded itself in Legolas' bunch of arrows in the center of the target. I stared in amazement that I actually made a significant improvement from last night. Turning around, I grinned widely at my two childhood friends.

"Eleniel, what did Legolas' lesson teach you?" asked Haldir.

"I would say to shoot an arrow straight, but I somehow believe that there was an ulterior lesson. Like… Not grieving for my fallen mentor caused me to lose concentration thus proving to be fatal if I were on the field."

"You're correct… As you saw yesterday it will affect you greatly without you taking notice, but with one of us at your side to comfort and guide you, your arrow flew straight." Haldir explained.

"Your proud nature keeps you from opening up to anyone in fear that we may view you differently. We will not view you as weak if you open up to us in your time of need." Legolas told.

"Thank you…" I smiled. Legolas grabbed the back of my head to pull me to him. His lips grazed across my forehead then I looked to Haldir with a grin. "I do not know what I would do if I lost one of you." I smiled to Legolas as my hand caressed his cheek. "And I do not want to wait centuries again for my prince to come back to Lothlórien."

"Once this is done, you will have all of my attention." Legolas smiled handsomely.

"She will hold you to that for eternity, Legolas." Haldir chuckled.

"I do not worry. I hoped to give it to her the day I laid my eyes on her."

"As have I." Haldir told with a raised eyebrow as Legolas looked to the marchwarden with a smirk. In my presence, the interaction between the two _ellons_ since Legolas came back into our woods confused me greatly. Always the air between my two friends seemed to be filled with so much tension that you could slice it with a blade. I do not even know how it has come to this.

"Now, now!" I interrupted with a hand waving in the air. "My two friends, you can give me all your attention until Prince Legolas leaves Lórien." I grinned then held up my bow. "I wish to enjoy my time with my dear friends in an activity I enjoyed since my youth. Now take up your bows."

"Ever so demanding you are, dear one." said Haldir with a grin that I reciprocated back.

We took up our bows and began to shoot our targets in recreation. At moments we would distract one another by hitting the recurve of the other's bow or shout each other's name as they aimed. This was the last moments that we would be able to relax with only the three of us and just have fun because after a few hours Haldir was called by one of the marchwardens about the creature being spotted lingering around Caras Galadhon. After Haldir left the field, the reality of Legolas' departing came back to us and we no longer wished to remain on the archery field. Legolas and I slowly walked back to the Fellowship's pavilion in a comfortable silence. My hand reached up to feel the last of the sun's light coming through the trees as the birds flew back into their nests within the tall trees.

"I wish that you did not have to go." I whispered with my gazed trained on a bird flying between the branches. "I wish that we could have a walk like this everyday. It is a sweet and comforting sensation that I want to hold on to."

"Our future will be filled with that bliss." said Legolas ever so softly. I looked to him then skipped in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"And the young prince of Mirkwood also has the gift of foresight?" I joked as I lifted my chin to look up at him.

"I just know." He smiled. His fingers pushed a stray hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear then caressed the side of my cheek and jawline with one of his slender fingers.

"You are still as sweet as the first day I met you." I whispered. My eyes closed as I enjoyed his touch. "How did you not change after all these years?"

"I was hopeful that I would see you again." Legolas admitted. I blinked my eyes open to be greeted by his heart stopping smile.

"Always knows how to charm an _elleth_." I whispered to myself. "Makes me wonder if you have a suitress awaiting your return home."

"There is none, but there is an _elleth_ that caught my eye." Legolas smiled with his gaze ahead. A strange feeling of emptiness filled my chest at the thought of my friend with another _elleth_. I prompted him to continue walking with me as I forced my gaze from him. "Though she is completely oblivious."

"Ah, I see." I responded softly then put a smile on my face when I looked up at him. "I think you should tell her!"

"I plan to, but at the right moment." told Legolas when we made it back to the pavilion. "There is a lot on her mind at the moment and it is hard for her to concentrate on herself." The members of the Fellowship were gathering together their equipment in preparation for their departure in the morning.

"Sounds like me…" I murmured to myself. Legolas looked down to me with a smirk with a kiss on my fingers interlaced with his then he let go of my hand to make his way into the pavilion. My heart began pounding furiously in my chest as I watched him. Why does he make me feel this way? My hands covered my burning cheeks when I felt warmth invade me. This feeling was confusing and I did not know if I appreciated it… It was addicting.

The hours passed as I helped the Fellowship pack items that they might need during their journey when a thought crossed my mind. I wanted to go with them to protect them and help bring peace to our land. There would be less of a need for the marchwardens to watch our borders and Mirkwood would be able to live in peace knowing that no orcs would invade the woods. With that set in my mind, the Fellowship's strong desire to succeed in their mission also became my own desire and I felt the only way I could relieve the anticipation in my heart was to accompany them. I snuck out from the pavilion to run up to my _talan_ to pack my own gear. I laid out my patrolling garb and weapons on my daybed with a proud smile. I turned to rummage though my chest to pull out my thick leather vambraces when I heard footsteps behind me.

"It is as I feared." Celeborn said as he entered my bedchamber. I spun on my heel to see him walking toward my equipment. Truthfully, I was frightened of the outcome of my _ada_ finding out my plan. I was speechless, as I did not know what excuse I could give him that would deceive him. However, he did not look angry. My _ada_ looked almost… distraught.

"_A_-_Ada, _I was-" I started, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Do not fear, child. I won't stop you." Celeborn told. "I do not know if I will have another chance to speak to you before you depart. I would like to make sure that you know what you are doing." He stopped in front of my gear and picked up my bow to examine it.

"Yes, _ada_." I whispered. "I want to do this for Lothlórien..."

"And for the prince." interrupted Celeborn. My breath hitched in my throat that he brought up Legolas. "That I do know, but understand… I have never doubted your skill before." He put down my bow and ran his hand on the sheaths of my blades. He picked up my sheathed blades and threw them both to me. I caught one in each hand with confusion plastered on my face. "But as you know that after your encounter with Khamûl the lingering doubt clouds my mind. I want you to accompany me to the training grounds." That is when I noticed the sword hanging from his hip.

"Yes, _ada_." I nodded then followed him down the mallorn tree with the blades in my hands. On our way to the Galadhrim's training ground we passed Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn speaking among themselves about their journey ahead. Aragorn looked up to see me walking behind Celeborn. I caught his eye and with a tilt of his head I knew that he wondered where we were going. I then gave him a wave of one of my sheathed blades to answer his unasked question. Legolas turned check what caught Aragorn's eye and with that Gimli nudged his hip with his elbow and gave him a smirk. When Celeborn and I got to the training field, he unsheathed his sword and turned to face me. "_Ada_?"

"Take out your blades." Celeborn demanded. I unsheathed my blades and tossed the sheaths onto the grass a short distance away. The moonlight caressed Celeborn's sword as he pointed it toward me. I readied myself with my eyes locked on him as I spun one of my blades in my hand in preparation for his strike.

Celeborn advanced toward me with a spin of his sword then he brought it down. I raised my blades up to parry his strike, but quickly realized that his wrist twisted that his strike now came from the side. Lowering a blade, the metal clashed loudly. So began our duel. His sword slid along the metal of my blade, as my other blade came up to slash him, but he ducked under it and quickly stepped forward with a jab that I easily dodged by spinning around him to strike his back. He was quick to bring his sword behind him to block my attack, and then with a twist of his body, he brought his sword down in a downward slash that I blocked. I moved to thrust my other blade upward toward my _ada's _throat, but with a spin of his sword, he pushed away the blade and spun away from the close vicinity then advanced in a quick sequence of attacks. His sword and my blades beat together rapidly as we kept up with the other with no hesitation then with a spin around Celeborn, I moved to stab his waist. He swiftly spun with me and bringing his sword upward with such force that it made me stumble backward. His sword came down and I brought my blades up in a 'X' to catch his strike. We locked our blades together as he took a step forward so my blades met the crossguard of his sword.

"You have improved." Celeborn stated as he pushed against my weight. My arms slightly trembled under his force, but I held my ground.

"Then do not doubt me any longer." I asked as I swiftly grabbed both of the grips of my blades in one hand and with a twist Celeborn's sword was unexpectedly removed from his hand, and thrown into the air. I spun away from him to catch his sword and readied myself for him. I was crouched low with one hand holding his sword pointed toward him and in the other hand my daggers held near my hip.

"If you continue fighting like this I have no hesitation that you will come back to your _naneth_ and I." Celeborn praised as he clapped his hands and an approving smile across his lips. "Come Eleniel." I lowered the blades then walked to my _ada_. He grabbed me by both shoulders and stared intently at me. "Be swift." Then with a squeeze of my shoulders he warned, "Those that you will fight along side with are skilled warriors. If they fall then it was their time, but remember… You need to concentrate… The only way to protect the ones you love is to protect yourself first. Promise me that you will hold the words of your _naneth_ and I words close to your heart."

"I promise." I whispered.

"And remember that we are proud of you." Celeborn smiled.

"Your blessing means everything to me… Thank you, _ada_."

* * *

As I returned after departing from the training field, I took notice that the Fellowship fell asleep. Softly, I strode across the grass checking on the Men, the loudly snoring dwarf, and then the little Hobbits. The one named Pippin kicked off his blanket as he rolled about. At least I got a laugh from hearing him snore and talk in his sleep as I moved to wrap the blanket around him. I searched for Frodo among the Hobbits, but he was nowhere to be found. In a panic, I checked the remainder of the courtyard to find him coming back down the path leading to Lady Galadriel's garden.

"Eleniel?" Frodo approached me slowly. "What is wrong?"

"I was merely checking on your Fellowship for you all are my responsibility. I became anxious when I found that you were not in your bedding." I answered, softly then bent down to meet his eye level.

"I see that you came from a meeting with the Lady." I whispered then looked down the path he came from then back to him. Frodo gazed away and nodded. "But you look troubled."

"Troubling that I shall need to ask assistance from you for I am frightened that you may refuse."

"And what is your inquiry, young Master? I am afraid that I will not be able to assist you as well as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The Lord and Lady are the wisest and fairest of all the elves…"

"Eleniel, it is the Lady who told me that she cannot assist the Fellowship, but the assistance I ask for is from you..." Frodo's response made me stare in bewilderment.

"And what do you request from me?"

"I ask that you follow your heart as you had at Cerin Amoth when you accepted the Fellowship into your home regardless of the possible consequences. Lady Galadriel's mirror showed that you stayed behind at Lórien. Fire and darkness reached my home, the Shire…"

"Then… you believe that if I do not accompany the Fellowship… You will fail?"

"I believe it. Nine there were set out from Rivendell and now eight we stand. I feel that we are at a disadvantage…"

"I have not left Lothlórien since the day I was scarred." I whispered then took his hand in mine. "But… my heart pledged to protect you and your Fellowship the moment I learned of your plight… I would be glad-"

"She cannot accompany us." Legolas startled us. We both looked to see him standing not far away. His face pained and his usual calm demeanor gone as shown by his tightened fists. Frustration filled my chest when I stared him down. I could not bear his overprotectiveness any longer.

"Legolas… The Lady showed me in her mirror of the events that will transpire if Eleniel does not join us. Her help is very much needed as I need yours." Frodo responded.

"Eleniel is very close to my heart, Frodo." Legolas told as he approached us. His eyes never leaving mine. "I cannot bear the thought of bringing her on our perilous journey. She must stay here under the protection of her elders."

"But Legolas-" Frodo started but I laid a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down to see his eyes once more.

"You must rest, Frodo." I whispered to the Hobbit with a hand on his cheek. "I will speak to him..." I stood and gestured for Legolas to follow me down the path in which Frodo just came from not a few minutes ago. Looking back I waved at the worried Hobbit as we turned out of his view. "Much wind pours from your mouth, Legolas." I sneered as I kept my eyes on the path in front of us. Many times Legolas used his charm against me to win arguments when we were younger, but this argument I refused to let him win. "I am as much as a warrior as you are."

"And a warrior I wished you were not." Legolas whispered. "Everyday I am thankful that you remained under the protection of Lothlórien."

"I cannot stay under the protection of my _naneth _and _ada_ for eternity. I must write my own history, Legolas." I told as I stopped walking. The Mirkwood prince sighed then walked a few steps away in frustration. He ran is hand through his golden hair and stood in the moonlight in annoyance. "And I have Lord Celeborn's blessing so it is my choice, not yours."

"How I wish that it was." Legolas murmured to himself. It sounded almost heart wrenching. I took a few steps toward him to place a comforting hand on his back, but he turned to face me just before I laid my hand on him. His distressed gaze broke my anger and replaced it with awe as if he enchanted me. He looked handsome in the moonlight. I staggered backward at the realization of these sudden feelings that emerged at Legolas' arrival with the Fellowship and these unfamiliar feelings made me uneasy. I realized that it felt as if they threatened my duty to protect my home as I wished to put my needs before those dwelling in Lothlórien. Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I looked to his hand on my wrist then to his pleading eyes. "Is there anything I could do that would persuade you to stay in Lothlórien?" He asked softly as he pulled me to him then gently took my head into his hands so that my eyes could not leave his.

"No." I whispered. My hands found comfort in the texture of his tunic as one rested on his chest and the other gripped his elbow. "The only thing that would persuade me is your staying within the protection of Lothlórien as well… But I know the duty that you hold dear to your heart, as it is the same as mine. I wish for the protection of not only my home and yours now, but the homes of all the races your Fellowship represents." My hand on his chest clutched the fabric of his tunic as I stepped closer to him, but bowed my head to him. "Also I wish for the safety of the prince that got close to my heart in my childhood. I fear for your wellbeing and wish to be at your side to protect you."

"It is not I that needs protection…" Legolas whispered. His hands released my head then he rested them on my waist with a kiss to my temple. "You hold it to yourself that your loved ones need protection, but I am a capable warrior. I have my reasons for wishing for you to remain in safety."

"As I." I responded. "I will join the Fellowship on the quest."

"No…" Legolas sighed then lifted my chin with a finger. "I will not allow it…" His pleading blue eyes bore into mine.

"Legolas, it is not your choice." I argued, resting a hand on his cheek.

"I fear that you two can quarrel of this for many days, but Prince Legolas has only tonight…" Lady Galadriel told as she stood by the stairs leading to her garden. Legolas and I looked to my _naneth_ with pleading eyes in hopes that she will help us cease this argument. "Please join me in my garden." Legolas and I released each other when we followed my _naneth_ into her garden. "After my meeting with Frodo, I looked upon the mirror to see Lothlórien 's future as I knew that your _ada_ went to search for you. What has he told you?"

"I have his blessing to leave with the Fellowship." I told. We made it to the bottom of the steps and started to the basin that held the mirror.

"You are blessed to receive it… As I have seen that our home will be safe from Mordor's wrath, but at the cost of my Eleniel leaving Lórien in the days to come," told Galadriel as she walked around her mirror with her fingers tracing the raised edges. A smile came to me when she told me of what she saw. I looked to Legolas, who was clearly distressed at Galadriel's vision. "Eleniel… But not with the Fellowship."

"It cannot be." I gasped. My happiness disappeared. "My heart desires to go with them."

"I do know of your heart's desire. Your time has not come yet so with the Fellowship you will not depart."

"If not with the Fellowship, is she to travel alone as Haldir was forbidden to follow?" Legolas asked.

"Haldir's services are needed in Lothlórien in the months to come. Eleniel will not be alone, prince Legolas. I saw a light as her guide."

"A white light? I have seen a light a top an eagle's back in my dream from this morning. The identity unknown, but is this the guide of which you speak of?"

"The light you have seen rides on Gwaihir. I have sensed a new life birthed and sent him in search of it. It is one of great significance, but to keep you from deterring from your path, I will ask you to stay behind to wait for his coming."

"How will you know that I will stay?" I responded, holding back my frustration. Legolas placed a hand on the small of my back to calm me.

"Your duty to the Galadhrim depends on your discipline to remain in Lothlórien until your time comes." Galadriel glared. "As of now the path that you tread differs from Prince Legolas and the Fellowship."

"Then my duty to the Galadhrim will take precedence..." I whispered. "I will stay in Lothlórien..."


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Farewells

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of the great reviews, follows, and favorites! I love to hear of all your opinions of my writing or any ideas!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

I quickly walked up the staircase to my _talan. _Frustration coursed through me as I tried to grasp what Lady Galadriel has seen in her mirror and the warning that she gave. _'Your duty to the Galadhrim depends on your discipline to remain in Lothlórien until your time comes.'_ I desired to go with the Fellowship and I even had Lord Celeborn's blessing to leave Lothlórien. Who was this guide and why did I have to wait for him? I was so furious that I did not take notice of the footfalls behind me until they were mere strides away. Who ever it was planned to catch up to me with great haste.

"Eleniel…" Legolas called. Of course it would be Legolas. I left the garden so abruptly that my _naneth_ and Legolas could taste the frustration and anger seeping from me. In the garden, Legolas called my name to stop me, but Galadriel held him back. She wanted to speak to him about something and I wanted no part of the conversation. As soon as he was free to leave, I could only assume that he ran after me. "Eleniel, stop please."

"What else do you want to hear, Legolas?" I responded abruptly, but softly as I turned on the step to face him. He stopped a few steps from me and rested a hand on the bark of the mallorn. He was clearly worried plus surprised about my reaction and the glare that he received. "You got your wish. I am to stay here and wait for my time to come."

"It is for the best, Eleniel. There is a reason why you have to stay, but you will leave Lothlórien eventually." told Legolas as he ascended the steps between us with caution as if he expected me to run from him.

"But not with the Fellowship." I whispered. He came to the step before me and still stood taller than I. I rested my hand into the hand he offered me. The warmth helped to reduce my frustration and anger yet began a strange churning within my abdomen. It felt as if butterflies took flight and frantically begged to find a way out of their cage.

"Eleniel… You are acting childish." Legolas squeezed my hand gently in an effort to show that he did not mean to offend me, but to help me realize my ill behavior. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself further and to show him that I was trying.

"Forgive me…" I murmured. "This feeling that I have lingering in my heart is so foreign. I do not know how to react to it. I want to leave Lothlórien to uphold my duty toward my home, but I also long to stay at your side. However, I also fear that if I stay at your side, I will forget about my duties, but still it pains me that you are leaving without me… This feeling is… confusing… aggravating."

"This feeling that you hold," started Legolas. His eyes watched me carefully as he comprehended how he should voice his words, but he was not hesitant or worried. He seemed to be confident and hopeful than fearing how I would react to him. His thumb caressed the top of my hand, suppressing the frustration beating at my chest. "It seems to me that it is caused by only my presence?"

"I am trying hard not to blame you." I admitted as I diverted my gaze to the soft glow of the _talans_ in the other mallorn trees within Caras Galadhon.

"Then I am at fault?" asked Legolas as he gently turned me back to him with his finger under my chin. I was met with a proud smile. A smile that made me melt from the inside.

"Yes." I managed to exhale.

"Then do not worry."

"But…"

"Concentrate on the task at hand. The protection of your home." Legolas whispered as he placed a finger on my lips to quiet my worries. His hand moved to my jawline then the back of my neck to pull me forward. Our foreheads rested against each other's and I pulled myself closer to him and interlaced my fingers with his. "Once you believe that Lothlórien and the Galadhrim will prosper without the need of your blades then give into the feeling completely, but right now we both have duties to uphold… Just know that even though our paths will separate tomorrow… I will always come looking for you."

"Promise me?"

"Eleniel… That. I do not need to promise. There is nothing that will keep me from you." Legolas told. My free hand found the fabric of his tunic and pulled him forward so I could place a kiss on his chin. His eyes widened at my sudden physical demonstration of appreciation for his kind words. I removed myself from his close proximity by taking a half step back and caught his eye. My cheeks burned from the desired look embedded in his blue orbs. "Eleniel, I…" Legolas started, but did not finish. Instead with an outward sigh, he pulled me to him. His soft lips rested on my forehead then traced downward to the tip of my nose, only to stop and linger. His warm breath fell on my lips, sending chills to course through my body. "It pains me that I am to leave you again…"

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Farewells**

When the morning came I did not plan to see the Fellowship off as I grew too grim to see Legolas leave. However, keeping to our tradition to see visitors off, my _naneth_ beckoned me on to our majestic Swan-ship that my parents and I matched in our bright white garb and us She-Elves a circlet of golden flowers laced in our hair. My _naneth_ set one bright blue flower into my circlet as token to represent my longing to keep Legolas at my side. I sat upon my knees with my harp in my lap between my _ada_ sitting in front and my _naneth_ stood on the very back of the boat. Two Elves also clad in white stood at both sides of the back and pushed the Swan-ship along with a long black paddles. My parents planned to catch up with the Fellowship before they reached the borders on Lothlórien for they set out a departing feast for them upon the green grass of the last end of Egladil. Awaiting them on the grass was also the gifts we wished to bestow upon them that I assisted my parents to pick the best match for each member.

As we drew closer to the Fellowship's three boats, also gifts to them from my _ada, _I took up my harp and began singing with my _naneth_ of our fair Lórien and of its fate for my _naneth_ deeply longed for the Sea. It was a sad, but sweet lullaby that was sang to me many times. I closed my eyes as I could feel the sting of tears making themselves known.

'_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of grow there grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
And by the stand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,  
In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
O L__ó__rien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
O L__ó__rien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
What ship would bare me ever back across so wide a Sea?_'

"We have come to bid our last farewell," told Galadriel as our boat pulled along side of Aragorn, "and to speed you with blessings from our land." I could not bring myself to bring my eyes up to look at the faces of the Fellowship and especially Frodo. I knew of his disappointment of my not accompanying them on their quest as I had a chance to speak with him during a last walk through the gardens that the Hobbits enjoyed during their stay.

_Frodo and I walked in silence behind the three Hobbits as they talked about what they should bring with them and the foods they are able to cook on their journey. I smiled knowing that they knew the way to the garden as if it was their own home. I hoped in my heart that they were able to come back to Lothl__ó__rien after their perilous endeavor. As Merry, Sam, and Pippin enjoyed the last glimpse of the luscious garden, Frodo and I lingered behind in a soft conversation._

"_Forgive me, Frodo…" I whispered as I played with a chain hanging from my diadem. I watched the three Hobbits running ahead grab fruits and vegetables that they wanted to take on their journey. Sam was scolding Pippin for taking more than he could carry in his bag as Merry pulled a carrot from the dirt._

"_Why are you not coming?" Frodo questioned. His tone struck me in the heart, as I could taste the disappointment flowing from him the moment I appeared in front of them dressed in a gown and not my gear. "You told me that you would speak to Legolas; to convince him that you accompanying us is essential."_

"_I fear that it was not my decision to make as was Lady Galadriel's mirror." I explained. "I am to stay here and await my guide of my own path."_

"_Then I cannot say anymore than I hope that our paths cross in the future." Frodo whispered. Disappointment was still noted in his voice. _

"_As do I." I smiled down sorrowfully at the Ringbearer. "You have a strong heart, Frodo Baggins. I hope that it will forgive me one day."_

"Though you have been our guest," said Celeborn, interrupting my thoughts, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters that will bear you far from Lórien." With that bring said my parents brought our boat to the shore of the hythe and the Fellowship followed. I stood on the shore to await Legolas' arm before we followed the others to the feast. After helping Gimli from their boat, he greeted me with his elbow offered, a touch to the blue blossom upon my crown, and a kiss to the temple. His kindness increased the grief in my heart. No words were spoken as we both made our way to join the feast and upon our arrival Celeborn greeted us with a smile of approval that held also concern for my grief-stricken heart.

I sat in a grim mood as Celeborn spoke to the Fellowship of the journey they must take. Legolas listened ever intently, but also offered me the comfort of his warmth of his hand. I stared at our intertwined fingers, as the words of my _ada_ became nothing, but murmurs to my ears. All I could think of was their imminent departure. My chance to help the Fellowship was slipping from my grasp as was Legolas and I could not do anything about it as I was challenged to reflect my dedication to the protection of the Elves of Lothlórien by staying put.

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell!" Galadriel announced taking me out of my thoughts. We all stood as she offered the cup to Celeborn. "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim!" The cup was brought up to my _ada's_ lips and he took a sip of the white mead within the chalice then she moved on to me. "Let not your heart be sad, Guardian of the Golden Trees, night must follow noon, and already out evening drawth nigh." She offered me her loving smile with the chalice. I took a sip then offered it back to my _naneth_, but she gestured toward the prince standing at my side. I turned to look up at him and blushed madly.

"_N__ê__n v__aer a lalaith veren n'i a-goveninc, Thranduilion… ~Sweet water and joyous laughter when we meet again, Son of Thranduil…" _I managed to smile as I offered Legolas the cup. I lifted it to his lips then offered it back to Galadriel after he took his share. Galadriel offered him a smile and a farewell then she brought the cup to each of the members to bid them farewell.

"We have drunk the cup of parting and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord, Lady, and Daughter of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlórien." Galadriel announced as the maidens, standing silently on the borders of the haven, brought the gifts to the Lady, but I took it upon myself to retrieve Legolas' gift as my _naneth_ decided to begin the gifting with him. I looked upon the bow one last time before offering it to Galadriel to bestow it on Legolas.

"Our gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." said Galadriel as she held out the bow to him as it rested in both of her hands. Legolas carefully picked up the bow and tested his strength as he noted the great differences in the make of the bow. Unlike the other bows of the Galadhrim, the design work of this bow was flawless. Carved into the bow was a mallorn tree stretched along the length with the gold interlaced with the wood to accent the leaves and the powder of blue quartz lined its roots. "It is one of the many bows our Eleniel owns," said Galadriel as her hand traced the mallorn, "but this one, Legolas, is her favorite. May you remember her during your journey and may it bring you the strength and determination to protect the Fellowship and when the time comes, to protect our Eleniel." Legolas bowed in thanks and received a gentle smile from my _naneth_. As she moved on to Merry and Pippin but awaited for me to stand at her side. Legolas raised his gaze to meet mine.

'_Anneg v__î__r mi guren. ~I shall treasure your gift in my heart.' _Legolas whispered. I stepped to him and placed a hand on his chest. He grabbed the back of my head to place a kiss on my forehead one last time. I gave him a sorrowful smile before stepping from him to take gifts from Merry and Pippin from the maiden awaiting me. I offered the gifts of two daggers in sheaths and belts of leather to the two Hobbits. Merry took his and removed it from the sheath to examine it in wonder as Pippin took his. Upon his face was fear.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Galadriel told. Pippin gazed up, fearfully at Galadriel and I. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." I smiled down at Pippin and Merry as I gave them both a kiss on their temple. How I became fond of these two and of their antics during their stay.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." said Galadriel as I gave it to Sam. He bowed his head to us as he accepted his gift.

"Thank you, my lady." responded Sam, but then looked to Merry and Pippin's daggers and then back to us. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" A giggle escaped me as my _naneth_ gave him an amused smile. Sam immediately looked down in embarrassment.

"You, Sam, do not need a dagger." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his temple. "Your weapon is the determination in your heart." My eyes widened at the churning of my gut.

_Leaves and branches whipped into view.  
A single boat crossing rushing waters,  
"I'm going to Mordor alone!"_

"Eleniel?" Galadriel called as she beckoned to continue. She rested a hand on my shoulder and casted me a look, as she knew something came to me. I looked to Frodo then back to Sam.

"Troubling is his heart, but you are called to carry his burden." I warned in a whisper. "Heed my warning and return to the river when in doubt." Sam looked up to me with wide eyes, and then looked to Frodo standing at the end of the line. I touched Sam's cheek before continuing down the line. I took the golden belt that the maiden handed me and offered it to Boromir.

"For you Boromir, son of Denethor. A belt of gold to reflect your rich determination to the city of Gondor." Galadriel told as he took it from me.

"Thank you for your gift, Lady of Light." Boromir responded then turned to me. "Also for the hospitality of your fair daughter." He took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon it as I bowed my head to the man. We moved on to Gimli, who stood before my _naneth _shifting from one foot to another.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked. When it came time to choose a gift for Gimli, we decided that the best gift was one requested by him.

"None, Lady." Gimli was quick to respond as the shake of his head. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim and to have her gentle words." Galadriel and I chuckled at his admiring words. Gimli scowled to himself at his foolishness.

"Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious!" Galadriel called to the Elves around us. "Yet surely, Gimli son of Gloin, you desire something that I could give? You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"Actually… There is one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." Gimli murmured to himself as he shifted his weight.

"Speak Gimli." I smiled. "Do not be embarrassed."

"Unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of the Lady's hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as you have also birthed a divine daughter with such eyes that surpass the stars that outshine the gems of the mines." said Gimli poetically. I could not help, but feel a sharp sting of sorrow for my new friend's leaving. The Elves stirred and murmured with astonishment from his request. I looked to my _ada_ who looked at the Dwarf with much wonder and then to my _naneth_ who bore a gentle smile toward my friend.

"The Dwarves are skilled with their hands than with their tongues," I told my _naneth_, "but that is not true of Gimli." Galadriel casted me a smile then turned back to Gimli.

"Only one other have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous." Galadriel spoke as her eyes shifted to the prince who was watching our gifting. I looked to the Mirkwood _ellon _with a tilt of my head in wonder. He shook his head with a smile. Knowing that he would refuse to tell me, my attention went back to Gimli and Galadriel. "And how shall I refuse when I granted the other his request? It is only fair, but tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady," Gimli answered, "in memory of your words to me at our first meeting." Knowing that my _naneth _would accept his request, I went to retrieve a knife as Gimli spoke of preserving it in a crystal to be an heirloom to represent the good will between the Mountain and the Wood. When I returned, Galadriel took the knife from me to cut three strands of her golden hair and laid them into Gimli's hand with a kiss to his temple. Happiness overflowed the Dwarf's eyes as we moved on to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel whispered as her fingers came up to touch the silver floral pendant resting on his chest. It was the silver pendant of my niece residing in Rivendell. _"Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel ... pelitha. ~ For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…. will diminish." _

"_Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor. ~I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor."_ Aragorn answered valiantly for Arwen.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn." Galadriel told. "To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into the darkness with all that is leave of your kin. _Namárië_." Aragorn straightened his posture and bowed his head to Galadriel in acknowledgement as she moved on to Frodo. I retrieved the crystal phial from the maiden handling it and gave it to Galadriel. As the waters inside moved, rays of light shone from the crystal.

"And you, Ringbearer. I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." Galadriel told when she offered it to Frodo. He looked to it in amazement as the light sparkled within. "In this phial is caught the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." Galadriel kissed the top of his head as she continued to speak, "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Frodo bowed, but found no words to say.

With the gifts finally all given out, Celeborn and Galadriel led the Company back to the hythe. The Company took their places in their boats as I walked Gimli and Legolas to their boat. "We will see you soon, lassie." Gimli told as he took a firm grip on my arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "Take care of yourself."

"And you hold to your axe firmly, Master Dwarf." I smiled as Legolas assisted him into the boat. He then turned to me and caressed my cheek and jawline slowly. "_Namárië Thranduilion…" _I said as I interlaced my fingers with his. I felt hot tears poured from my closed eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My heart ached knowing that this is our finally goodbye, but I held myself back from throwing my arms around him in an attempt to make him stay.

Legolas lifted my chin with his free hand and brought his lips down to my cheek to kiss away a tear. _"Namárië."_ Legolas whispered in my ear. I hiccupped from a suppressed sob that attempted to cry out as I took in his touch of his thumb wiping away the tears. "_Díheno nin… ~Forgive me…"_ His voice soft and full of longing before something soft gently pressed down on my lips. I heard Gimli shuffle uncomfortably in the boat with a cough and my _ada_ gasp softly. My eyes fluttered open to realize Legolas' soft lips caressed across mine. My breath hitched as my heart jumped in its cage. His hand traced down to the tips of my fingers as I tried to hold onto his hand when he took steps back on to the boat with a pained look across his face that mimicked my own.

Celeborn came to my side to take a hold of my shoulders as I continued to suppress the sobs. "Return safely to our Eleniel, Legolas." He said in valediction.

"I will help him see to that, good Lord of Lórien." Gimli promised as Legolas bowed his head to the Lord of Lothlórien. Celeborn nodded is head in appreciation as the Elves of Lórien thrust their boat out into the flowing river with long poles as they did previously with the first two and the current immediately began to carry them slowly away. With one last sorrow filled exchange of my grey eyes with blue, Gimli and Legolas' boat disappeared around the bend. My body shook violently with sobs when all three boats disappeared from our view around the very tip of the tongue of the green where my _naneth_ stood alone and silently bidding the Fellowship farewell from our glorious woods of Lórien.


	8. Chapter 8: Clearer Beginnings

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of the great reviews, follows, and favorites! I am always happy to see the emails! This chapter is kind of rushed as it only explores Eleniel's feelings. I had a mild case of writers block because I am too excited to write the future chapters.

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

The next few days passed without me even knowing that the sun rose and set, as I seemed to be in a daze since the Fellowship left. I only remembered a dark shadow flying over the roof of our golden woods and Haldir trying to get me to leave my _talan_ by tempting me with my favorite pass time. Archery. But as I stared down at my gear, my mind wondered.

"_My bow is missing. My favorite bow. Where is it? How could I just misplace it? It was gone. Why would it be gone? Oh… I gave it to Legolas… Legolas." _

Then my mind was gone again and my heart set back into the grieving that Haldir attempted to pull me out of. I sat on the windowsill for the rest of the day unable to move. My only comfort was the gentle night breeze that reminded me of Legolas' gentle touch as it blew across my skin as I wondered, "_How could one ellon affect me so…?"_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Clearer Beginnings**

"Eleniel." Celeborn's voice brought me out of my dark thoughts. I looked to the entrance of my bedchambers to see my _ada_ approaching me. Haldir stood by the doorway. His eyes filled with concern, but mostly hurt. He refused to set foot into my room. "How do you fare this morning?" I pulled my knees toward my chest to make room for the Lord of Lórien to sit on the windowsill with me. "Do you not wish to go forth with the marchwardens to patrol?" My head shook before he finished his sentence.

"I fear that do not have the energy to…" I whispered to my _ada_, but it came out has a horsed mumble. I was surprised that he could understand me. Celeborn's eyes shifted to Haldir momentarily. I turned my head to my friend. Haldir's eyes were casted in shadow. I knew that he was aching from within. The marchwarden disappeared from the doorway without even a glance in my direction.

"Your protector came to us at first light with unease haunting his eyes. He brought us news of your waning well-being." said Celeborn. "I am fretful to hear that you have not had anything to eat or drink nor have you left the confines of Caras Galadhon, and even more worrisome, your own _talan_. Tell me, child, what is troubling you so to put you into this state of distress?"

The golden leaves of our forest's woods drew my attention from Celeborn. _"What was troubling me?"_ I asked myself. I watched the leaves rustle in the wind, thinking of how to word this feeling inside. Celeborn waited ever so patiently until I found my answer. "My heart feels as if it no longer beats."

"This began when you have accepted Legolas' love? You were clearly distraught of his leaving and cried through the night."

"Distraught, yes. Seeing his leaving reminded me of when he first left those many years ago. The thought of him not returning for years seemed to affect me harder than when I was just a child. You assume that Legolas showed me love, but was it? My heart races at the very thought." I felt a blush and a smile creep onto my face when Celeborn chuckled softly to himself. "Why do you laugh at me, _ada_?"

"I do not laugh at you nor anything you said." Celeborn sighed then turned me so that my feet hung off the windowsill and I was now sitting at my _ada's_ side. His demeanor showed that he was not laughing of my naivety, but only from his nervousness. "It is merely from overlooking that you are still very young for the essential duties that you are determined to hold yourself to that trick my mind into thinking that you are as old as your sister. I must keep in mind that you are skilled with feats of combat and of the mind, but not matters of the heart. It is as it was with Celebrían that I am baffled with the ill-preparation of my own heart of the inevitable conversation of my youngest choosing a suitor."

"Suitor? Are you suggesting that I unconsciously accepted the prince's advances? That I gave him my heart?"

"I believe it to be true. Your heart is set on receiving Legolas though your mind cannot accept what has happened as it is set on the decision you made the day that you learned of what happen to Celebrían. You only wish to remain diligent to your duties to the Galadhrim so that others will not have to suffer as we have and you for not being able to meet your sister. However, Eleniel, the prince's fate is now tied to the One Ring." My breath caught in my throat as my mind wondered to the darkest corner of my mind. I saw Legolas fighting in the midst of battle. Blood and dirt tainted his fair skin and hair as he fought hard, then he disappeared into the company of orcs surrounding him. My hand clasped my own neck as I forcefully drew in a breath of Loríen's calming air. My father rubbed my back in slow circles to help calm me after knowing that I foresaw Legolas' fate. "His fate cannot be guaranteed during his quest and so you have been placed within the situation that you tried to prevent for others." Celeborn bluntly told in a soft whisper. I immediately turned to look at him. He saw the pain in my eyes, as I saw the uneasiness in his. However, what he did not expect to see was also my new burning determination to find Legolas to keep him from harm.

"I do not wish for you or _naneth_ to see my grieving if something were to happen to Legolas. I will tie my fate to the Ring as well." I told, sitting tall.

"I believed that your fate was tied to it the moment the prince kissed you." Celeborn admitted. I instinctively touched my bottom lip as I reminisced his velvet soft lips caressing against mine. My face burned with the memory infecting my mind. I quickly covered my face in my hands and let out a groan.

"Who else has seen it?" I whined.

"Your fair face will feel as if you were scorched by fire if I told you who saw his gift to you." Celeborn answered. I groaned outwardly and blushed madly. Everyone that was there that day saw his lips kissing away the tears and his lips on mine. News will be travelling like wildfire among the Galadhrim. My usually cross _ada _chuckled to himself as he seemed to enjoy teasing his youngest daughter and seeing my horrified expression plague my face.

"_Ada_!" I huffed at him.

"Forgive me, child." said Celeborn. "Do not be so ashamed." He smiled as he rubbed my back once more. His strokes began to slow as I knew his mind began ponder something more threatening. "But, nay, it was not his kiss that tied you to the Ring." His voice was soft and disconcerting. His eyes stared into the distance.

"You speak as if something else troubles you." I whispered with gaze locked on him.

"I do." said Celeborn, looking at me. His eyes were now hard. "I have come to find out that you were linked to this quest of the Ring long before the prince's kiss." I awaited his next words in anticipation. "Gwaihir has returned."

"The guide?" I gasped as I stood to make my way to the Lord and Lady's Chambers. Celeborn grabbed my arm before I could take a step away from him.

"He is still weak, Eleniel. Galadriel is tending to him at this very moment, but he has asked me to check if you are well of mind and body to venture from Lothlórien and also to warn you of your purpose in this war. He plans to use your connections to the forsaken forest."

"You speak of Fangorn?" I asked, suddenly becoming interested in the topic. "What does this guide want with those woods? They only wish to live their days in peace."

"I assure you that it is only for the good of Men. Tonight, you will meet him when he wakes." Celeborn warned. He rose to tower above me, not as my _ada_, as my commander and the Lord of the Galadhrim. "Take today to prepare your gear and ready your mind as well as your heart. He plans to leave in the morn. I know that you will put your full trust into his words."

Excitement overwhelmed me as now I felt as if Celeborn helped me regained my purpose within this time of emerging darkness. First was to complete the task that my guide will assign me to in Entwood and the other task was to find Legolas in this chaos to clear up this battle of dominance between my heart and mind.

After Celeborn left my chambers after he told me that he will be briefing Haldir of my departure, and with a nod of appreciation, I felt new energy flowing through me. I walked over to the gear that I laid out days ago. I touched the smooth white stone of the hilts of my duel blades and felt the excitement flow through me. My time finally came. I was to leave Lothlórien soon. I picked one up and spun it around in my hands and threw it up only to catch it again. My blade felt more comfortable in my hands than it ever was before. As I spun it, I remembered that my bow was gone. I hoped that Legolas adjusted to the different feel of my long bow compared to a shorter bow of Mirkwood. I sheathed my blade then made my way to my closet of equipment to pull out another bow. I raised and tested several of the four remaining bows to find the one that was closest to the feel of my favorite bow.

"Lord Celeborn has warned me that I should say my farewells as you depart tomorrow and I was instructed return to the Northern edge." Haldir interrupted. I lowered my bow and saw only pain in his eyes, but being the caring _ellon_ that he reflected all these years to be, he held his strong composure in my presence. "I see that you are preparing your gear." He remained where he stood as he watched me approach him with a new bow in hand. His eyes stayed on the bow until I stood in front of him.

"You have been at my side for many years. It pains me that you cannot accompany me." I smiled grimly.

"And I as well…" Haldir murmured. He enveloped my waist in his arms and held me tautly to himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, awkwardly still with my bow in hand. "Be careful." He placed a kiss on my temple then another under my ear. It seemed like time had stopped when he rested himself against my neck. It was calming. I could smell the mallorn trees and the Nimrondel. Haldir was my clear reminder of the safety and comfort of home. His touch was gentle as his fingers stroked my spine as I closed my eyes to take the comfort he offered, but as his fingers traced up my spine from over my gown to the skin of my upper back, my mind imagined that it was Legolas' touch. I pulled myself away from him, but his hand pressed against the small of my back to hold me in place. I felt a small tremble course through his arm. His grip and breathing told me that he was no longer the strong _ellon _that I grew up with. He was in a frail state of mind.

"Does something pain you other than my departure?" I asked of his strange behavior. He chuckled to himself knowing that I knew him too well. His grip around me tightened as his mouth rested against my neck. He placed a soft kiss on the soft spot of my neck then my collarbone before he spoke. I sighed softly from his touch.

"There are rumors going around among the Galadhrim." Haldir admitted against my neck. My heart started to beat against my ribs, knowing that words has reached Haldir about what happened at the departing feast. I felt as if I betrayed him somehow by not just allowing Legolas to kiss me, but also by imagining Haldir's touch as Legolas' as well.

"What do these rumors say?" I asked barely audible.

"There is word going around that youngest Mirkwood prince is courting you and you are accepting his advances. Are they true, Eleniel?"

"I have not... knowingly… accepted his advances." I whispered hesitantly knowing that I am going to be hurting Haldir. In fear of how he was going to react to my words my grip tightened. I felt him tense under my embrace. "Celeborn told me that my mind is set on my duties, but my heart is set on receiving him, which is why I fell into despair at his leaving."

"Gone for years and yet he still captures your heart the moment he steps foot back into Lothlórien." Haldir whispered in spite as he tried to step away from me, but I tightened my grip. Realizing that I would not let go, he pulled his head back to meet my eyes. Tears burned my eyes as I took in his cold gaze. "Tell me, Eleniel. Have you ever, at least once, considered the one who has stood by your side all these years?" A gasp escaped me. My arms quickly released him as I stumbled back, but his hand clasped my arm before I could distance myself. My bow fell to the floor in a loud clatter. I knew not what to say when my friend questioned if our friendship could have been more if I have only acknowledged it. "Eleniel?" He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. Guilt seeped deeper into my heart from now realizing that Haldir held love for me as Celeborn helped me realize that I held the same feeling for Legolas.

"If truthfully you wish to know what I am thinking then I will tell you…"

"If is the truth. Why would I not wish to hear your thoughts?"

"For the reason that I will need to beg for your forgiveness."

Haldir sighed then whispered, "I accepted the request from the Lord and Lady to be your protector because it was the stars in your eyes that made me fall for you. So no matter what you say, I will always keep to my word as your well-being and happiness is what I will always fight for. Please, just tell me."

I took a few calming breaths of air before the truth could be told, "There was no consideration." Haldir's head fell in defeat as he took in my harsh words. "Though there was none, Haldir, you are my closest friend and the one that keeps my mischievousness grounded." I smiled as I rested my hand on his cheek. "I cannot live without you in my life and it will be hard to leave Lothlórien without you."

"I imagine you getting caught up in all sorts of trouble without me to stop you." Haldir chuckled even though his face showed how much his heart hurt.

"I will promise you that I will not get into too much mischief." I grinned.

Haldir laughed, "Just promise me that you will be safe." His strong hand took hold of mine on his cheek then he brought my fingers to his lips. "Promise me that my friend will come back home." I felt my lips turn upward at him calling me his friend though I knew it hurt him. It reflected that he was willing to accept my decision. I threw my arms around him to embrace him tightly.

"I promise only if you will remain safe as well." I grinned. "I want to see you when I come back to Lothlórien."

"I promise." Haldir smiled with a kiss to my temple.

* * *

Night set on Caras Galadhon when a maiden from the Lord and Lady's Chambers called for my presence. I immediately knew what the meeting was about when I left Haldir in my bedchambers. "_Ada_? _Naneth_?" I called out as I reached the landing of my parents' _talan_. I gazed up to see Celeborn and Galadriel speaking with someone, the guide of white light. His luminosity blinded me momentarily as my parents stepped from my view.

"Eleniel." the familiar voice called. I recognized it instantaneously.

"_Mithrandir!"_ I exclaimed. My feet reacted faster than my mind. I ran up the steps and threw myself on the old wizard now clad in white. "_Mithrandir_!" I cried in joy as he wrapped one of his arms around me as the other held a new staff of gleaming white.

"My pupil." Gandalf smiled against my hair then pushed me back so that I could look at him in the eye. "How it brings me joy to see you again."

"How it brings you joy?" I cried. "I am the one that is joyous at this meeting! I saw you fall, but here you are in white! Oh, _Mithrandir_!" I hugged him tightly as tears of glee rolled down my cheeks.

"It is fitting as he should have been many years ago." Galadriel smiled with a hand on my mentor's shoulder. I stepped back from him and looked to him, as I still could not believe my eyes. Gandalf patted Galadriel's hand as Celeborn placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I have been brought back in the turning of the tide." Gandalf told. "There is much that must be done as I fear that I now have business to tend to in Rohan as you will have in Fangorn."

"And what do you ask of me to do in Fangorn?"

"Just do as you always do." Gandalf smiled. "Charm the woods as you have in the past and the rest will follow."

"You did not change as you still speak in riddles."

"This time I will have you running for answers." Gandalf chuckled. "We leave tomorrow. At first light as we must travel far."

"Lómetál is prepped and ready for you to ride." Celeborn added with a squeeze of my shoulder as he gave me the news of my favorite horse. I grinned up at my _ada_ then my _naneth_ and then to Gandalf.

"And I am ready."


	9. Chapter 9: Gold to Ancient - Part 1

**Author's Note**

I want to take some of your time again to thank you all again for the follows and favorites. Huge thank you to those who always takes some time to write a review (Even on my oh-so-very-rushed Chapter 8! I just wanted her to get out of Lothlórien so bad! Also for those who adore Haldir, I'm sorry I had Eleniel break his heart, but he is just not meant for her! Trust me on this! He'll live! LOL). I just love seeing the emails pop up in my inbox. So… Finally! We are getting out of Lothlórien! So in celebration I gift you with a new chapter! Have fun lovelies!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

Galadriel and I walked along the path to her garden late in the night. Silence rang through the air for now as I knew an imminent conversation of my journey with Gandalf was to follow. My eyes glanced to my _naneth_ and remembered my days when my height only reached her elbow. We always took these walks late in the night when I was restless. Always my heart calmed from the chill of the night air and the presence of the Lady. And calm I was at this very moment. The excitement from earlier in the night ceased for the moment and only the bliss remained. I was finally leaving the Golden Woods to achieve a greater purpose for not only the Galadhrim, but for all the Free People.

"I can feel the fire in your heart burning brighter and fiercer than your years before." said Galadriel breaking our silence.

"It is the realization that we are so very close to achieving a complete sanctuary for all the races and not only our own." I told with a look to my _naneth_.

"Burning the fire in your heart, but brighter with a different purpose." Galadriel told as her head shook slowly from side to side. Confusion raked my mind, as I believed that it was the content of having a purpose in this war that fueled my determination. "Eleniel, may the words I spoke the day the Fellowship journeyed into our woods remain true to your heart. The day draws near of your decision to put down your blades. By becoming the one that needs protection follows such fortitude that will spread among the battlefield." I lowered my gaze as I took her words into memory and at the same time my heart fell just knowing that one day my blades will be retired.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: From the Gold to the Ancient - Part 1**

My parents and Haldir escorted Gandalf and I pass the Celebrant before the sun rose. Lómetál, my stallion that was a palomino of a golden coat and a cream-colored mane and tail, followed closely behind me. He neighed in excitement as he trotted his front hooves to gain my attention then nudged my back with his snout. I laughed as I turned to him and nuzzled his snout against my face. I felt the same excitement that he held, but was better to restrain it. "Soon, _mellon n__î__n_." I whispered to my golden horse. Haldir came to my side with a grey cloak in hand and nodded his head toward Gandalf, who was talking to the Great Eagle with Celeborn and Galadriel. The stallion snorted angrily at Haldir when I released his snout to cover my mentor with the warm cloak. I suppressed a laugh when Haldir pointed a finger to Lómetál to get him to stop being a nuisance, but the horse snorted angrily in return. Haldir rolled his eyes at the horse as he stayed behind.

"Are you prepared, Eleniel?" Gandalf asked. I nodded as I wrapped my mentor in the grey cloak, as I knew that he was still weak from his recovery, but was in a rush to leave. He thanked me with a pat to my shoulder then looked me over with a nod as he checked off my weaponry; daggers in my boots, another dagger strapped to my thigh, my bow, full quiver, and my dual blades were strapped to my back. I clad myself in my patrolling garb and also carried a small pack filled with _lembas_, two skins of water, and a blanket. "Be swift as I will fly. The journey should take four to five days on horseback, which will give Gwaihir and I plenty of time to scout the east. Follow Gwaihir's lead to the south if you must. I will meet you near the northeastern edge of Fangorn Forest by the river, Limlaith." Gandalf told me as made his way to Lómetál to stroke his snout. "We will take flight as soon as Lómetál begins to run. So bid your farewells." The horse neighed in delight as it nibbled his fingers with his lips. "Run hard, Lómetál." told Gandalf and received a neigh. The Great Eagle stretched his wings in preparation for the flight when Gandalf went to him.

"_No vain in gwaew dh__î__n. ~May your winds be fair._" Galadriel bade Gwaihir and Gandalf farewell. She placed a kiss on Gandalf's cheek and Gwaihir's beak. Celeborn also bade the _Ithron_ farewell with hand on his shoulder and wishing him only success. Gandalf thanked my parents for their aid in his recovery and said his farewells. I walked into my _naneth's _open arms and was enveloped in her warmth. "We are proud to have a child such as you. Your strength stems from the fire that kindles in your heart." whispered Galadriel as she placed a kiss on my temple and then released me so Celeborn could place a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember the woods of which you grew. Always it will calm your heart in dire situations especially on the battlefield." Celeborn told then held out his open hand. In his palm was a silver chain with pendant made of gold that was fashioned into a blossom of a mallorn tree. "May the celebrated gold of Lothlórien always follow you no matter where your journey takes you."

"_Ada_, _naneth_… _Hannon le_." I gasped. My _ada_ adorned me with the necklace then kissed my forehead. I hugged them both before they ushered me toward my closest friend standing at my horse's side. I caressed the golden coat of my horse as I met Haldir's eyes.

"Please… Be careful." Haldir whispered. Anxiety trembled his voice from knowing that he was forbidden to follow.

"And you as well." I smiled then he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Haldir, I spoke cruel words to you last night. I do not wish to depart knowing that there still may be resentment for me in your heart."

Haldir chuckled then took me into his arms. Lómetál neighed loudly and pushed on his shoulder as if he was questioning what the marchwarden was doing to me. Haldir waved Lómetál off to receive a disapproving snort. A giggle escaped me. "There is no resentment, Eleniel. Even if the gold blossoms and the silver bark of the mallorns stand, it is the memories of our many years growing older together that makes Lothlórien our own sanctuary, but unfortunate of I, that is all you think of it... So with that thought in my mind, I came to accept that I have to love you as you do I." I began to tear in delight that he understood my feelings so clearly. I embraced him tightly then placed a kiss on his cheek. "_Gi melin_, _mellon n__î__n_." He whispered into my hair.

"And I you." I cried.

Haldir smiled then with a caress to his cheek, I left his arms to mount my horse. He stroked Lómetál's snout and whispered, "Lómetál, take care of her in my stead…" The golden stallion neighed happily in response. Haldir placed a kiss on my hand one last time before releasing it. His eyes filled with such sorrow that I had to refrain from jumping back off of my horse. I then bowed my head in farewell to my parents.

"_Bado, _Lómetál!" I commanded my horse as I held tautly to his mane. He neighed loudly as he reared before he started into a run. Behind me I heard Gwaihir's large wings beat against the air to gain altitude. _ "Noro lim_." And with great speed he ran. He sped through the trees with such agility as he dodged trees and jumped over bushes.

Excitement built in my chest as the edge of the golden woods came into the distance. It was such a glorious sight. The trees seemed like they parted for us as we sped by followed by the bright light of the sun rising blinding us momentarily when we broke through the borders of the woods of Lórien and shot into the plains. My stallion neighed with much glee as he felt what I had at the moment as well: the wind rushing through our hair and the bright sun beating on our bodies. I turned to take in the sight of the golden boughs of my home one last time just as it began to disappear within the horizon, and as the gold disappeared from sight I was overcome by sadness, but also I felt the freedom to write my own future.

Lómetál followed the lead of the Great Eagle soaring above to the south. Whenever my stallion and I stopped to rest, the eagle would divert from our path to the south to disappear to the east; Nevertheless, they always came back to find us as we began travelling across the plains. Never has Lómetál's pace slowed and how he lived up to his name when the nights fell as he hastened under the night's sky! The stars seemed to energize the beast and in the twilight the stallion carried me quicker through the plains. I admired his endurance as he carried me to the edge of Fangorn within a matter of days.

Gwaihir sored in large circles over the woods as he began is decent by Limlaith. Seeing the eagle circling down, Lómetál bucked on his hind legs asking what the eagle was doing. "_Beo amen dartho as Mithrandir… ~We have to wait for Mithrandir…"_ I whispered to my horse as I directed him to the water. He slowed his pace into a playful gallop as he made his way to the river to take a drink of its fresh water. I patted the side of his neck as he drank, then jumped off his back and studied the old forest. Turning back to my horse, I caressed his coat in a daze. "You did well, Lómetál_._" He snorted in response then laid on the grass that he nibbled on. His chest rose heavily with each breath as fatigue started to hit him. Intrigued, I began to make my way toward the edge of the ancient woods when I heard Lómetál shuffle to rise to his hooves. "_Daro_!" I commanded as I ran back to his side to keep him in a resting position. "You cannot follow me into these woods. Your golden coat needs the warmth of the sun and the shining stars of the night's sky." He neighed then snorted disappointedly. I chuckled to myself then kissed his snout. "I will be out soon." He neighed again with his head bobbing up and down causing me to laugh. '_Silly horse is taking Haldir's request to heart!'_ In the corner of my eye, I saw Gwaihir land a distance away. Gandalf climbed down from his back then the Giant Eagle was off into the sky again.

"Lómetál is as fast as the stars that fly through the night sky!" Gandalf praised as he made his way toward us. He rested his hand on the palomino's head. "Mighty one you are!" The stallion neighed happily then Gandalf turned to me. "Now come Eleniel." I nodded then placed a farewell kiss on Lómetál's head and followed the white wizard clad in a grey cloak into the woods.

As soon as we passed the border of the woods, the air tightened. The sun that was warming us on the plains did not penetrate the thick canopy of leaves of these old trees bordering the woods so coldness quickly seeped into our exposed skin. I soon felt waves of anger hit me. Subtle anger the woods held in my younger days, but this anger was of great fury.

"I do not remember these woods holding such great anger." I told Gandalf as I shivered off the strange feeling.

"Eerie the feeling is indeed, but fortunately for me, it is you that will be venturing deep into the woods and not I!" Gandalf teased.

"It is this again. You sending me by my lonesome in search for answers." I sighed in disappointment. Gandalf laughed, as he knew I spoke only with jest.

"I will remain here for now. I will need to be in contact with Gwaihir, and beware Eleniel. Keep a keen eye. We saw an orc camp near the southern edge of the forest as we circled above! So please try to stay out of trouble." Gandalf told as we walked some way into the dark woods.

"You sound like Haldir." I grinned. "If memory serves me right, Fangorn's home is in the south, but I will search else where to see if has moved his residence due to the orcs' nuisance. Have you seen the reason for their encampment?"

"I may have. I sent Gwaihir to validate my assumptions."

"You are hiding the reason from me." I said with a disapproving frown.

"I do not want to worry you with it unless it gets out of hand. Now go and reconnect with Fangorn. Let him know that we are on the way to Rohan. Mainly because of the news of the orcs pillaging their countryside. Casually slip it in, of course."

"That is all you ask of me?" I asked. "There is nothing else for me to do here? Because your eyes plead for me to ruffle Fangorn's leaves with the news of orcs." He met my gaze when I hit spot on with what his ulterior motive was. He chuckled to himself and shook his head to act as if he did not know what I spoke about.

"Reconnecting with Fangorn is the only thing I ask you to do." Gandalf answered with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "With some subtle remarks of where we will be travelling. That is all!" I giggled and nodded as I went along with his game of ignorance. We stopped in our tracks when the woods began to groan. Both of our eyes studied the trees until the groaning carried on deeper into the woods. "The trees are spreading word that we have entered their forest. Soon the Ents will hear of it and they will keep their eyes open."

"Then I hope he finds me soon before the night settles in." I smiled then tightened the belt to my quiver. I stopped fidgeting with my gear then gazed up at my mentor. "_Mithrandir_… will you send me back to Lothlórien after I do this for you?"

"Of course not, Eleniel! Unless you would like me to!" retorted Gandalf.

"Please do not!" I cried.

Gandalf laughed loudly, "Then there is no one that will take you back to Lothlórien! No Haldir to track you down this time! You are to assist me for the full stint of my journey! It is fortunate for me, your help is going to be most welcomed in the days to follow." He patted my shoulder before shooing me away. "Now go! The sun will set and it will be difficult to find Fangorn in the darkness. I will be around here awaiting Gwaihir's news. Do not get too lost and try to make haste."

"But haste is against Fangorn's nature." I winked before I turned to walk deeper in the woods as I pulled my hood over my head. The old wizard's chuckles softly echoed through the woods. Deeper and deeper I went into the old woods until I caught sight of something moving in the distance. A rowan tree moving across my view! "Luck seems to be on my side!"

"Bregalad!" I called when I caught sight of the familiar Ent. He was walking quickly through the woods with his strides were ever so wide to carry him to his destination faster. The rowan tree glanced back at me, but did not stop. So I ran through the dark woods in pursuit of the Ent, calling his name. I leapt over vines and roots, looking at the old trees as I passed. They groaned loudly as I passed, though not from anger, but from curiosity, and curious I was as well when I saw the branches sway gently without a breeze! Realizing that I lost sight of the one I trailed because of the rare sight, I stopped and looked around for any clue of any movement of the rowan Ent. "Bregalad! I need to speak to you!" I shouted loudly in hopes that he would turn back. I stood in the middle of a group of trees with my eyes closed. I tried to listen for the direction he went, but the groaning of the woods drained out any sound of his footfalls. "That rowan." I huffed as I hugged my body and shifted my weight to one leg in irritation. I seemed to have jinxed myself as my luck ran dry. "Fangorn was right in what he told me of him long ago. That Ent is far too hasty. I wish that he had acknowledged me other than that glance he gave."

In the seconds that my gaze landed on the Ent's face, his eyes met mine. I could feel his anger and frustration, but more so his sorrow, and within that sorrow I knew that something must have happened to his rowan groves. A loud groan of a tree next to me brought me back to my senses. I turned around to see where I stood and found nothing familiar. "And now where am I?" I groaned as I slowly looked around. "Lost like I was during my first visit… Hmm, that way I think I came. So I will go this way…" I softly spoke to myself as walked in the direction that I pointed myself toward.

The rest of the day passed and then another as my search for Fangorn in the northern regions proved to be unsuccessful. I walked for miles and climbed to the pinnacle of the trees to see if I am able to find movement from above, but to no avail. During the nights, I spent my time resting in a tree and nibbling on pieces of _lembas_. I stretched out on the bough causing it to groan softly, though it was not in anger. I caressed the bark of the tree and thanked it for its company as I rested. "This is proving to be harder than I expected." I mumbled to myself. I packed the _lembas _in its leaf wrappings then placed it back into my pack. My eyes closed in an attempt to rest, but instead I just laid awake waiting for the sun to rise.

In the morning, I jumped down to the damp forest floor then began my search again. Humming softly to myself, the trees began to groan, boughs swayed, and roots rose as I passed. I decided that I should search the southern region regardless of the orcs presence. During my journey to the south, I came across Gandalf standing at the top of a hill. His eyes stared into the blue sky. Troubled were his eyes as a flock of black birds passed over the woods.

"What distresses you, my dear mentor?" I asked somewhat surprising him when he quickly looked to me as I climbed the hill. His mouth was pressed into a firm line when he saw that I was alone.

"You did not find old Treebread yet?" Gandalf asked.

My head bobbed with disappointment. "Forgive me. I found Bregalad, but that Ent disappeared before I could catch up to him! So I searched the north and only decided now to search the south. The orcs are a mere nuisance for me, but possibly not for an Ent… I will search with haste."

"I fear that I may need to remain in Fangorn Forest for a few days longer." Gandalf told as I sat down on a boulder. "You must find him."

"I am trying." I sighed. "Rohan impatiently awaits our coming?"

"Rohan indeed awaits as I sense a war is about to be brought to their doorstep. However, Gwaihir has brought me news that the Ringbearer is struggling in his resistance against the Ring he carries. Weak I still feel from my recovery, but I must do what I can to prevent him from yielding."

"Then in silence I will remain." I told as I made my way to a nearby tree. "I wish to rest for all this searching is making me weary."

"Yes, rest for now since we will be spending some time in this forest!" Gandalf chuckled. I climbed the trees branches until comfortably rested myself high in the boughs of the tree when I heard Gandalf begin to chant. Soft was his voice, but the speech shook my core then suddenly there was silence. I glanced down to my mentor to find that he placed himself in some sort of a trance. Sweat beaded his forehead as his meditation continued through the day. I welcomed the silence by trying to fall asleep, but instead I stared at the sky above and watched the clouds float. There was content in just watching the sky when I was in this dark forest. Even when the sky darkened, Gandalf was still in meditation. Thus I left his side without saying a word to him as I continued my search toward the southern edge of the forest for the Ent that I met many years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The traveling and the searching for Fangorn makes it seem like I'm rushing through the story, but I'm just trying to go along with the book's timeline! Gandalf travelled for days to Fangorn and stayed in those woods for quite some time as well…

Lómetál is Quenya for Twilight Foot. Hence him living up to his name as he carried Eleniel quicker under the starry skies.

_hannon le – _thank you

_gi melin _– I love you

_mellon n__î__n _– my friend

_bado _- go

_noro lim – _ride fast

_daro_ – stop


	10. Chapter 10: Gold to Ancient - Part 2

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of the great reviews, follows, and favorites!

_Calla Mae: _I've been testing my patience with keeping her in Lothlórien for eight chapters! I'm glad that you are excited! I totally am tooooo!  
_AnneWithane: _I'm happy that you were glad as I love seeing your notification pop up in my email as well!  
_amrawo: _Thank you for always reviewing!  
_Aranel Mereneth_: Half of your wish is granted with this chapter! :D  
_MoonyPadfootProngs14: _Thank you! Yeah, her last name was a fluke… It was one of those I found and was all, "Wow this sounds cool!", spent hours trying to find out the name, gave up, and just threw it in. I have some things planned for Haldir, but still deciding which route I should take…  
_Gwilwillith: _Thank you for thinking so!  
_FleurSuoh:_ Thank you for liking my fic! I'll try to update faster, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Haha!

And here is part 2!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

_Gil-galad aran edhellen.  
i thelegain linnar asson:  
i __â__r vedui d__ô__r vain a lain  
Min eryd ar min aearon._

_Megil d__î__n anann, ech d__î__n laeg,  
th__ô__l h__í__lol d__î__n palan-dirnen; _*

* * *

**Chapter Ten: From the Gold to the Ancient - Part 2**

I sang the first song that came to mind as I continued my search for old Fangorn, and with my words my luck seemed to awakened on this day! Hard footfalls began to trek behind me then a "Hroooom-hum" drawled out from behind me. It was not the groan of the trees, but a sound of an Ent!

"Hrum, that voice. Could it be?" A voice boomed from behind me. Excitement built in me as I recognized the deep, drawn out voice! Finally I found him or more like he found me! I spun around to see branches quickly bearing down toward me.

"Ah, Fangorn, _mellon n__î__n_!" I gasped when the ancient Ent's hand wrapped around my waist to sit me on his shoulder.

"Well, well, the small elf-child that ventured in from a time ago! Hrooom!"

"It is grand of a meeting to cross paths with you again!" I took a hold of the branches that made his shoulder as he swayed back and forth when he walked among the old trees.

"Hmm, ah, yes grand of a meeting, indeed, little Star!" Fangorn told in his drawn out sentences, but his intonation told me that he was indeed happy of our meeting. 'Star' he called me as he seemed to like to translate their Sindarin names to Common Tongue. "But it is easy to cross paths these days. Hrmm, the woods are dangerous… and thinning, you see. Hoom, no Elves visit these woods in many, many years, yet only you I have seen in a long, long time, but, hm, ah, you carry weapons with you this time. I guess, that there is a need for that now, _bur__á__rum_." The last sound that resonated from his throat was filled with disgust. I knew that the disgust was not meant for my equipment, but him knowing the reason why I carried them.

"You speak the reason of my visit." I told as I leaned against his wooden head. I could feel the vibrations of his aura pulsating through his being. There was content that he held in our meeting, but a deep-set anger within like the trees in his care.

"Let us not be so hasty, hrrm, I spoke of your reason? Hroom, and what could that have been?" Fangorn asked as he scratched his chin.

"I have seen Bregalad –" I told, but the old Ent interrupted with what was on his mind of the rowan tree Ent.

"Hasty that one is, hmm. Though, I do ask him not to be. Don't be hasty, hm, I always tell him." Fangorn mumbled. "But, hm, he is more hasty now than before. Perhaps, something is troubling the young Ent."

"I believe so, Eldest." I whispered. "Fast, he went to the West as I tried to follow. Before I could ask him of where you could be found, he disappeared among the trees."

"Hmm, you search for me? I would ask the reason why, but I seemed to answer my question as I mentioned it before, hroom-hum." Fangorn mumbled to himself rather than to me.

"I was merely passing on my way to the Mark, the land of the Horselords, with an _Ithron_. When we passed I felt anger from your glorious woods so I searched for my friend." I explained even though he did not speak to me.

"Yet from a far, I saw you stand with the white wizard, _bur__á__rum_, but hid well with a cloak of grey! On the hill, you two were! I saw you leave and he saw me!" Fangorn told, his voice rising in anger. "You met with Saruman, _bur__á__rum,_ smoke rises from his tower these days! I do not dare to imagine what the wizard is up to, hrr, ah, but I can say he no longer cares for these woods, _bur__á__rum_!"

"Nay, _mellon n__î__n_!" I retorted with a hand on his cheek. '_How did I not sense him watching us?_' I questioned myself. I felt his angry vibrate my being. My heart felt as if it could stop in fear for the last thing that I would want to anger is an Ent. "I would never harm your woods or encourage it! You know of this! I am an Elf and your friend! I stood with my travelling companion, _Mithrandir_, who cares for your trees though I cannot say the same for Saruman the White. If he can still be called Saruman the White, I do not know, for he has deterred from the path as the head of the White Council. Replaced, he has been with _Mithrandir_."

"Gandalf, hmm?" said Fangorn reverting back into his calm demeanor. "Gandalf stands now in white, hroom. Great news that you have told, hmm. I like to hear new news. I wonder , hm, what else has changed. What else of the outside can you tell, little Star? What news of, well, you can you spare for we have not talked for a long, long time? Hrooom."

"There are many happenings that you have missed, _mellon n__î__n_." I smiled. I reminisced the recent events, but mainly the Fellowship coming to Lothlórien and with them Legolas, the _ellon_ my _ada_ claims my heart now belongs to even though my mind refuses to admit it. My fingers softly caressed my bottom lip remembering Legolas' lips on mine the day of their departure. The craving in my chest returned. The longing I felt to have Legolas near me started to awaken from its slumber and rage through me with no mercy. I blushed madly at the need of feeling Legolas' skin on mine and pulled at my hood to cover my face.

"Hoom-hum, happiness I feel from you. Ah, happiness that reminds me of my days with Fimbrethil." Fangorn noted as he interrupted my thoughts. I blushed even brighter. I could not believe that he could sense my bliss and thank goodness his mind wondered to his missing Entwife. He mumbled incoherently as he wondered what happened to his beloved. "Have you kept your eyes open for the Entwives? Have they passed through your woods? Hmm, hr, they would like the gold that grows on your trees."

"Nay, _mellon n__î__n_, nor have I seen them even when I was allowed out of my woods."

"Allowed out of the woods, hmm?" Fangorn murmured to himself. "You roamed freely in your younger days, hroom. What has stopped the little Star to leave her home? Hm, ah, wondered I have when the visits stopped. I thought perhaps, hm, the little Star has become like her elders."

"Forgive me for ceasing the visits. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had the Galadhrim keep a close eye on me. Rarely I could leave our woods to visit yours. But I can only blame myself. It was a miscalculation on my part and for that… Scarred, I was in battle, dearest Fangorn." I whispered in admittance to my mistake.

"Scarred!? _Bur__á__rum!_" the Ent raged. His branches swayed madly at the news of me wounded in battle. "Scarred from the orcs like how they scarred Skinbark, _bur__á__rum!?"_

"Please calm, Eldest!" I begged as I stood on his shoulders to embrace his wooden temple. The Ent stopped his mad flailing as calmness overtook him from my embrace. He grabbed me by the waist to have me sit in the palm of his hand. His eyes studying. I knew what he searched for. After I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my tunic, I lowered my hood and pulled it with my cloak tautly to the side to reveal my jagged scar. A low growl resonated from his throat that rumbled to the very boughs where I sat. "It was not an Orc, but one of the Úlairi, Nazgûl, Ringwaiths, I do not know the name you will know them by. They are the Nine Kings of Men deceived by Sauron. They lead the Orcs in this Age against the woods of my kin and against the stance of Men. Riddermark is where _Mithrandir_ will attempt to cleanse for news of Orcs have attacked their countryside. Led by the Nazgûl, I do not know, but there is still where we will start. I only travel with him as his student and protector, but my heart longs to see our lands free from evil where we all can flourish in peace."

As Fangorn regained his calm composure, I buttoned my tunic and covered my head with my hood again. He raised his hand to a nearby bough and I jumped to it with ease. I stood from the branch as I watched the old Ent rake his beard of twigs, leaves, and moss in thought. I saw the reason why he needed to put me down. He swayed from side to side in thought in his own language, Old Entish. "I thought that as a ward of the Lord and Lady, hm, ah, young in mind you would stay to thoughtlessly care only for your golden trees, but perhaps, hroom-hum, hoped that you grew to care for our woods too, like the Elves so long ago. Well, grew you did. Hm, care not only your woods and mine, but I see that you care for the land of all shared by all races, hmm. Protector of all things, I believe you are. Hroom, it makes me happy."

"_G__û__r n__î__n glassui. ~My heart is glad._" I smiled as I reached up to touch a branch of his extended hand and my other hand on my heart. A smile cracked on his Ent-ish lips as I looked up at my old friend. I could feel the trees (or was it the Huorns?) around us swaying in delight, a feeling that they have not felt in a while. Their groans were not as deep as they spoke to Fangorn.

"It seems as if, hroom, hmm, the trees indeed have taken a great liking to you." the Ent notified. "The trees are happy, ah, hmm, well to see how you have grown all the years you were missing. Perhaps, hm, they wish you will stay, hroom."

"I would be delighted to if other business did not press my time." I told.

"Then, hrm, visit more often we hope you will." Fangorn suggested. I nodded with a giant grin. "Now, if you are not too pressed for time, hroom, I would like you to join me and Quickbeam in a meal. We will go find him then have him explain his hastiness over a nice drink of Ent-daught, hmm."

"For you, _mellon n__î__n,_ I will gladly make some time." I walked to the edge of the bough and hopped onto Fangorn's hand. He took off in wide strides through the woods as I climbed up to his shoulder to sit at the nook of his neck.

We journeyed through the dark forest for quite some time as silence invaded our conversation. The sunset and the moon rose. My mind drifted else where when I saw that the sky was clear and the stars gleamed brightly. I remembered travelling across the plains with Lómetál. The starry skies above the plains those nights were a sight to remember. A soft gasp escaped me when I did not expect Fangorn to take a step down from a ledge. Fangorn tilted his head to see that I was looking up to catch glimpses of the sky.

"One can say, hm, ah, your name is fitting, hrm, that you are indeed a Star." Fangorn drawled on to break the silence.

"What brings this thought to my old friend's mind?" I asked.

"The woods are dark, hroom-hum, and the trees dangerous and wild, but with your presence they have lightened. They are remembering the days when Elves cared for our woods. Hmmm, in a way, you are like the brightest star that remains in the sky when there are no others shining, hmm, but you still give light you have to all." Fangorn told as his arm slowly rose to point at the brightest star he could find through the canopy of the trees.

"_Hannon le, mellon n__î__n._" I thanked as I saw the star as well. It brought back memories of lying at the pinnacle of my mallorn with Legolas and Haldir when we were children. My heart missed them both; the homely feeling of being in Haldir's watchful gaze and the tenderness from Legolas' addictive voice and touch. Now we were separated, but at least we were fighting for the same cause. I sighed outwardly to release the aching that built in my chest from the memory of my childhood friends. Fangorn's eyes turned to me with questions.

"Drift into slumber, hm, little Star, as I sense that you are weary." Fangorn told.

And sleep I did. I rested my head against his and closed my eyes as I listened to the pulsating bliss from the trees and my old friend. Riding though the plains on Lómetál and searching for Fangorn seemed to take a lot of energy from me than I realized until I was in a comfortable position on Fangorn's shoulder. It felt as if I did not sleep long when, suddenly, the Ent creaked to the right, waking me. Caught off guard from his reaction, I fell from his shoulder, but quickly grabbed a nearby bough and swung to stand on another. The branches from the Ent's being nearly missing the tree that I stood upon for it moved back to avoid Fangorn. A Huorn, I seemed to be standing on. Its swiftness fascinated me until I realized that the bliss from the trees ceased as Fangorn listened to them groan, angrily. They were speaking to him.

"What do they say?"

"Something is chopping at the woods, _bur__á__rum_!" Fangorn huffed.

"It has to be Orcs!" I told with a finger pointed to the South where the groans originated. "They have set an encampment close to your woods!"

"Burning and chopping, _bur__á__rum_!" Fangorn roared. "They always come! I will put a stop to it!" His tall legs began to trek, as his mind was set on stopping the Orcs from destroying more of the woods.

"I shall go in your stead, _mellon n__î__n!_" I told as my hands frantically waved for Fangorn to stop. "I do not wish for you to be hurt by their axes!"

"And what of you, little Star? Hroom-hum!" Fangorn questioned as he stopped to turn to me. "Scarred you were once,_ bur__á__rum,_ and I do not want you to get scarred again."

"I will hide in the darkness of the trees." I grinned with a hand on my bow. "Do not fret, Eldest. I am skilled in the frets of combat."

"Then do come back, hm, unscarred." Fangorn bade his farewell. I bowed my head in farewell to my Ent friend. My feet ran along the branches that moved swiftly to lead me to where the woods were being cut. My feet carried me for quite some time before faint murmurs of angry voices could be heard in the distance. Cheers echoed through the woods followed by tearing of flesh and breaking of bones. I quickly ran and lightly jumped from branch to branch of the trees and Huorns until I reached the edge of the woods. I caressed the bark as I went as a thank you to the woods.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" a loud and clear gruff voice caught my attention as I reached the last tree.

I suppressed a gasp as I watched the crowd of Orcs crowding around a fallen orc and cannibalistically eating their own kind. Bile threatened to make itself known as I watched in disgust hidden by the darkness of the leaves. An observation I made of the company of orc. Some stood taller and more masculine than the orcs I was use to seeing and these ones bore a white hand. They were the Uruk-hai, stronger and more capable than orcs or goblins. Away from the crowd were two small figures crawling on their bellies toward the woods. Their hands and feet were bound tightly with ill-made orc rope. I gasped as I realized who the two were. '_Merry and Pippin! But why were they here? How did a company of Orcs kidnap them? The Fellowship… Please, this cannot be what Gandalf was hiding from me… What happen to Legolas?"_

"Pippin. Let's go." Merry's voice whispered ever so softly between the cheering and shouting, but easily made its way to my ears.

A horse's neigh drew my attention into the darkness of the plains to see a large company of Rohirrim, fortunately, making their way toward the Orcs' camp, but caused me to miss the orc approaching my two Hobbit friends. When I looked back to Merry and Pippin, the orc pressed a foot down on Merry's back and Pippin was in the hands of an orc with a knife pointed to his face. The red-headed Hobbit watched in horror as the orc mocked them to scream for help. Quickly, I drew my bow and nocked an arrow.

"Squeal. No one's gonna save you now." The orc mocked.

"That's what you think…" I murmured to myself then I released my arrow straight into the orc's back. He shrieked loudly as he released Pippin in clear shock and rolled to the dirt. The two Hobbits looked up frantically to search for the one who shot the arrow just as the orcs ceased their feasting and was suddenly trampled by the horsemen. I silently thanked the _Rohirrim_'s perfect timing, as their presence did not give away my position. The grass at the edge of the woods was covered in bloodshed as the _Rohirrim_ threw spears and quickly killed the many Orcs. Pippin stared at the arrow protruding from the Orc's back and a look of familiarity dawned his face.

"Merry! It's an Elf arrow!" Pippin exclaimed. "It looks like one of Legolas'!"

"Elf?" Merry gasped then he took notice of the imminent danger of where they laid. "Pippin!" Merry called as he started crawling again. I jumped down from the tall branch then ran into the battlefield, dodging the trampling horses and the spears and swords being thrown around. My heart raced in concern for my two friends. The Uruk-hai, being more attentive than the panicking Orcs, quickly took notice of my presence and attempted to attack me, but was mercilessly slaughtered by a horseman before they could take action. I reached Pippin just in time to pull him out from a horse rearing above him as he screamed bloody murder! I held him under my arm then grabbed Merry by the scruff of his cloak. I was somewhat in shock of how much the two weighed even though I could easily carry them. The two Hobbits screamed in pure terror as I tried to make my way back to refuge of the woods.

"In the name of the Valar, how are two small Hobbits so heavy!?" I questioned in jest to try to calm them as I ran as fast as I could while dodging the metal being thrown around. The hood of my cloak fell off my head when I stumbled back from a horse running by and almost trampling us. I was then revealed to my two Hobbit friends.

"Eleniel!?" Pippin managed to respond when I heard a horse making its way toward us. "What're you doing here!?"

"I can ask you the same, Pippin!" I responded as I quickly released the two Hobbits and drew my blades as the horseman's sword came bearing down at us. They landed on the hard ground with the wind knocked out of them. "Sorry!" They groaned from the impact with the ground as I locked my blades around the _Rohir_'s sword when Merry and Pippin managed to get to their feet. I forced the blade out of the horseman's hand. Grabbing the _Rohir_'s sword, I then threw it into an approaching Uruk. Now weaponless, the horseman rode away to find another weapon, I quickly cut Merry and Pippin's wrist bindings.

"Behind you!" Merry shouted and quickly pointing as soon as the ropes fell. I turned in time to cut down an orc coming up behind me as the two helped each other out of the remaining rope around their feet.

"_Drego_! Go! Hurry!" I commanded the two Hobbits with my blade pointing toward the dark forest then dodged an attempt of an orc trying to stab me through. Now free from their bindings, the two Hobbits ran as fast as their feet could carry them when I realized that an orc was trailing them. I spun around the orc attacking me and embedded one of my two blades into its back then threw the other into the back of the neck of the orc that chased the Hobbits. I ran after the Hobbits and grabbed my blade from the fallen orc along the way. However, in my attempt to follow the two small shadows running among the chaos, two horsemen pulled their horses in front of me to block my path.

"You!" a different horseman called from in back of me, his voice deep and commanding like Haldir's voice when I get caught causing mischief. It was the Marshal of the éored. I heard his boots hit the dirt as he dismounted his horse. I turned in time to block his sword that swung upward at me, but I was not prepared for his strength. I was knocked to the ground with a groan escaping me, but I rolled back onto my feet as I sheathed my blades and drew my bow. I fired several arrows into approaching orcs before pointing one and switching my target between the three horsemen surrounding me. The two on their horses jumped down from their mounts when their Marshal picked up a spear from the dirt and threw it into the chest of an approaching Uruk.

"Eleniel!" Merry called when he noticed that I was not behind them when they made it to the edge of the forest. Pippin stopped as well and they both tried to make their way back to me. I cast them a glare to stop them in their tracks.

"I am not your enemy, _Rohir_!_"_ I screamed at the leader then something caught my eye. I fired arrows passed the horsemen blocking my path and into two orcs that tried to attack the Hobbits from the darkness of the trees. The Hobbits turned around in shock at the sight of the orcs dropping dead, but the _Rohirrim_ thought that I was attempting to attack them. As one, the three Men made a grab for me. "_Drego!" _ I screamed to the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin then hesitated as they took several steps back into the forest with their eyes locked on me. Their orbs were pleading for me to follow as I dodged the horsemen's attempts to lay their hands on me. I tried to make my way pass the horsemen, but the Marshal grabbed me by the hood of my cloak as I attempted to flee from them. "_Drego!" _I screamed again to my friends. Their eyes were wide as they turned and ran. I watched the two small shadows disappeared into the darkness of Fangorn Forest. I spun around trying to grab my cloak out of the horseman's hand, but to my surprise he wrapped his arm around my neck. He kicked my knees out from under me and I fell forward with him on my back. After a brief struggle, I was flipped on to my back. This _Rohir_ pinned me to the ground.

"Well, this is embarrassing…" I murmured to myself as I accepted that I was to stay here when I felt the spear tips of the other two horsemen dangerously close to my throat and abdomen. The eyes of their leader were fierce and wild. I was staring into the angry gaze of Éomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, nephew of the King of Rohan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*Eleniel is singing a portion of the poem The Fall of Gil-galad.

_I Lant Gil-galad ~_ The Fall of Gil-galad  
Original English by J.R.R. Tolkien  
Translation found on realelvish . net

_Gil-galad aran edhellen. ~ _Gil-galad was an Elven-king._  
i thelegain linnar asson:_ ~ of him the harpers sadly sing:_  
i __â__r vedui d__ô__r vain a lain _~ the last whose realm was fair and free_  
Min eryd ar min aearon._ ~ between the Mountains and the Sea.

_Megil d__î__n anann, ech d__î__n laeg,_ ~ His sword was long, his lance was keen,_  
th__ô__l h__í__lol d__î__n palan-dirnen; _~ his shining helm afar was seen;_  
in geil ernediaid menel _~ the countless stars of heavens field_  
t__í__rannen ned thangail vith d__î__n. _~ were mirrored in his silver shield.

_Palan-nerant 'wachae io and, _~ But long ago he rode away,_  
ar __ú__-ben p__ê__d had I dhortha; _~ and where he dwelleth none can say;_  
tinu h__î__n dannant mi dh__ú__ath_ ~ for into darkness fell his star_  
mi vordor, i merchaint ennas. _~ in Mordor where the shadows are.

_bur__á__rum _– "a deep rumble of disgust" (Two Towers, p.461)

_hannon le – _thank you

_mellon n__î__n _– my friend

_drego_ - flee


	11. Chapter 11: When Stars Collide

**Author's Note**

I AM SO SORRY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even found My World Ends with You even though I did not update the story in a long while! Life happened… I went out far too much with friends that my wallet hates me and also I got sucked into watching a (great) TV series called Legend of the Seeker. It has Craig Parker in it! In order to buy your forgiveness, I gift you with a looooong chapter!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

"You have to let me go!" My voice shouted above the shrieking Orcs dropping around us. Éomer and the two _Rohirrim _guarded me as the other horsemen slaughtered the remaining Orcs. Éomer casted me a glare to quiet myself and quiet I became. I watched the Men pile the bodies of the Orcs as I thought of the safety of those in the Fellowship.

The hours passed as the _Rohirrim_ celebrated the victory of their hunt as the sunlight began to rise over the hills. Relief would have coursed through me at the warmth the sun brought, but my mind thought of Pippin and Merry. My heart hoped that they were safe. I would not forgive myself if something happened to them in Fangorn Forest, then I remembered what I told Merry of the woods that many feared. If he heeded to my words and treaded through with care then they should avoid any danger that the woods presented.

Éomer left his place from my side and paced in front of the pile. The _Rohirrim _watched their Marshal grab a head of one of the Uruk-Hai from the pile and a spear from the ground. "Though we have been casted from Rohan," Éomer began his speech as he stood the spear deep into the dirt that it stood upright, "this stands a representation of our loyalty our home! We will roam the land regardless of the judgment placed on us by Gríma! Never will our hearts stray from the Riddermark. This is our home! So never will we leave our lands in the hands of Orcs and the Dunlendings! We will cleanse the land for Rohan! For the King!" The Marshal drove the spear through the head of the Uruk-Hai and there stood a warning for all to see. The Men cheered loudly with pride from Éomer's speech.

"And what of the Elf?" one _Rohir _shouted among the group. I groaned as I hoped that they would forget of me and carry on with their celebration. The cheers died down and all eyes were now on me.

"She could be of some use to us…" Éomer approached me and kneeled at my side where I was pinned down by the two sharp spears. "What should I do with you?"

"She came from the darkness of Entwood!" another _Rohir_ noted.

"She has to be an Elf-witch! Why else would she come from the cursed woods!?" accused one of the horsemen that pinned me down with his spear.

"We should burn her with the Orcs!" a voice came from the masses.

"Should my mind be set on the words of my éored, She-Elf?" Éomer asked.

"You are making a grave mistake if you do, Éomer, son of Éomund and Théodwyn." I whispered. "I present no harm as I am merely traveling with my mentor, a wise wizard."

"And how does a She-Elf sprouting from the cursed forest know of my name and my parents?" the Marshal of the Third Éored questioned with great anger. He grasped the collar of my cloak and pulled me up to face. I could feel anger radiating from him and then his eyes met mine. Instantly, his gaze softened. His eyes reflected a memory of his childhood.

_Stars gleamed brightly above Meduseld.  
A man and woman in green and gold walked hand in hand.  
A woman clad in a silver gown with bright blond hair joined them.  
She rested a hand on the woman's back and spoke with a smile and a nod.  
Then she turned to look at the spectator.  
She glowed in the moonlight, but face was unseen.  
Only her eyes shone brightly._

His hand rose to tell the men to back away and his horsemen obeyed. The spears were removed from my neck and abdomen. "What is this spell you placed on me?" he whispered as he rose to stand over me.

"It is not a spell." I murmured. I moved to get up, but his boot came down on my shoulder causing pain to rattle through my arm.

"You do not stand until you take off this spell. Release me of it!" Éomer yelled down at me as he pressed down onto my shoulder. The look in his eyes told me that I needed to run. There was no way that he and his éored will keep me alive if this keeps up.

"I have not placed a spell on you." I retorted. My free arm wrapped around his leg and kicked my legs up to knock him to the ground. The wind knocked out of him when his chest hit the dirt then a groan. I quickly jumped to my feet and started to the forest.

"Grab her! Get back here!" Éomer yelled behind me. The horsemen hearing Éomer's demands made their way to stop me. "Get back here!"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: When Stars Collide**

Vibrations rattled the ground and up the arm of the man clad in black. It was Aragorn and at his sides were Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil. The ranger looked up at the sound of horses galloping and neighing in the distance. Quickly, he gestures for his two friends to hide behind a nearby rock formation and dived behind himself after Legolas, then turned to grab Gimli's cloak to have him hide in haste. An éored rode over the hill with great speed as the three hunters watched them passing.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out when he revealed himself on the hilltop. Legolas and Gimli joined Aragorn in plain view to watch the horsemen riding from them. However, the _Rohir_ leading the éored signaled to the other riders with a spear in hand. The _Rohirrim _turned around their steeds with great skill and agility that they were upon the three hunters in a matter of seconds. Encircling them tightly with their spears pointed at them, Aragorn raised both of his hands to show that the group surrendered to them for he knew the laws of the Mark and wished not to disobey.

A horse and his rider pushed through the tight circle and questioned, "What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" His tone emphasized the word Elf with frustration as he was reminded of an earlier encounter. Legolas quickly picked up on this and stood glaring at the horseman with annoyance that his race was said with great animosity, but also with confusion. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli told defiantly before Aragorn could speak. The ranger rolled his eyes at his companion as he recognized the horseman in front of them as Éomer, Third Marshal of the Mark. The Marshal of the éored dismounted his horse and approached the three.

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood, but a little higher from the ground." Éomer threatened. Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow with lightning speed and aimed it at the Marshal's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas told. The _Rohirrim _bid their horses closer with their spears now trained on the Mirkwood Elf's being.

"Seems that Elves are getting on my last nerves as of late." Éomer groaned under his breath. Legolas looked to the Marshal with an eyebrow raised when Aragorn took the moment to lower his bow.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." the ranger quickly explained.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer told as he removed his helmet, "not even his own kin." With this gesture, the _Rohirrim _withdrew their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Then his attention drew to the three hunters, but mainly the Mirkwood prince. He spoke to them with an accusing tone, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." Éomer's eyes glared at the beings trapped by his éored.

"We are no spies." Aragorn reassured.

"And what of the Elf?" Éomer questioned. His eyes were trained on Legolas. Aragorn looked back at his Elf friend then to the Marshal standing before them. "Weary I am of their kind, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me if not spies then what is your purpose here?"

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn answered in turn for Legolas.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer answered.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli questioned in desperation.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn answered, holding back his distraught.

Éomer shook his head and told, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." His gloved hand pointed to the smoke rising in the distance. Gimli gasped at the news as Legolas placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry." Éomer's hard expression softened as he saw the compassion that Legolas bestowed on the Dwarf. "Empathy, I sense being around your kind, but is it only an act of trickery?" His voice spoke harder than he wanted.

"What brings your resentment for my kind?" Legolas asked mistaking his tone as hate. He looked up to the Marshal with great sorrow in his eyes. "It is not trickery, but truly sorrow for our friends."

"Forgive me. We captured a She-Elf of Entwood during our raid on the Orc camp. She posed a great threat to my éored."

"I have not heard of Elves living in Fangorn." said Aragorn looking to Legolas for confirmation. The Elf prince nodded in agreement, which brought confusion to Éomer.

"However, there we saw her. She travels with the White Wizard, she told." Éomer whispered to the three hunters so that the Men of his éored did not hear. "Her hair glowed in the moonlight and cold eyes pierced into my soul. I dared not to have my Men nor my own hands touch her for a spell I feared she would have placed on me, and a spell indeed was cast when I grabbed her. She brought upon a painful memory that I long tried to forget and now I can no longer get her out of my mind. Even as we ride North, my mind thinks of only her."

"His words remind me of the Lady of Light." Gimli told Legolas and Aragorn. "Gold is her hair and she is able to capture not only your soul, but your heart as well."

"You told that your Men captured this Elf." said Aragorn. "Where is she among your Men?"

"She escaped, leaving many of my Men's egos bruised to be outdone by a female." answered Éomer. "She is fierce and calculating in the feats of combat."

"Do you believe it to be your Eleniel?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas. The Elf's eyes widened at Aragorn's use of the word 'your' to acknowledge his possessiveness over the Daughter of the Golden Woods, but then his eyes moved to stare at the horseman that told the tale of the She-Elf.

"Indeed that lass leaves many intimidated in her tracks." Gimli chuckled to himself as he too waited for Legolas' answer. The ranger saw that the Elf tried hard not to believe it for he knew of the Mirkwood Elf's affection for the Daughter of the Golden Woods and wished only for her safety. His blue eyes studied the Man as if he was waiting to see if the Marshal was lying through his teeth, but Éomer's gaze did not falter. He was in fact telling them the truth.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called for his attention.

"My heart wishes that it is not, but there is great familiarity in his story." said Legolas. He grew restless at the news of the She-Elf within Fangorn Forest. He knew not if it was from longing to be at Eleniel's side or from the great frustration at the thought of Eleniel leaving Lothlórien. He hoped that his words and actions would have left her incapable of leaving the Golden Woods, but now he knew that her persistence was harder to tame than he thought. How could he have been so ignorant to believe that his words would alter her personality? Her personality set forth to protect the Galadhrim and others that she has crossed path with. Legolas' eyes widened at the new thought came to mind. "If it was Eleniel that was caught then is it not possible that she placed herself in the midst of danger for the Hobbits?"

"There still may be hope." Aragorn told with a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope." The Marshal's hard eyes trained on Aragorn as he opposed the very thing he said to the Dwarf. "It has forsaken these lands." Éomer warned. "Hasufel! Arod!" Éomer whistled then called as he realized that the three hunters are still willing to search for their friends after he gave the grave news. Two steeds, one of a brown coat and the other of white, without riders moved to Éomer's sides where he placed his hands on them and caressed their coats lovingly. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer put on his helmet and mounted his horse then shouted to the éored. "We ride north!"

"Come. Let us go quickly." said Aragorn as he climbed on to Hasufel, the brown steed. Legolas assisted Gimli on to Arod, the white, and then climbed on in front of the Dwarf. They rode quickly across the plains to the edge of Fangron Forest and there lay the pile of dead Orcs in smolders. Pulling their steeds beside the pile, they dismounted and looked to the pile. Dismay filled their hearts with thoughts of the two Hobbits' small bodies burning among the dead Orc. Gimli hastily begun to sort through the charred remains as Aragorn and Legolas looked to the forest for a sign of hope.

"Legolas, Aragorn." Gimli called for his companions' attention. They turned to see the Dwarf of their company holding a small leather sheath and belt. It was the sheath that was bestowed on them with a dagger. "It's one of their wee belts." The hope in their hearts darkened and only the death of the ones they meant to save clouded their minds. Hope was indeed lost at this moment.

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath. ~May they find peace in death._" Legolas prayed. The ranger to his side swiftly kicked a helmet and cried in anguish. He dropped to his knees in defeat and there he sat with his head hung low in sorrow.

"We failed them." cried Gimli. "I hoped that the She-Elf that the horse lord spoke of would have been Eleniel coming to their rescue."

And there the group remained in their grief. The memories of Merry and Pippin flooded their minds. Though they knew the two for only a short while, their smiles affected their hearts every time they presented one to them. Aragorn felt the breeze kiss his skin and watched the blades of grass dance. A sign the wind gave for he saw a clue he did not see before. Hope flickers in his eyes as he moved toward the imprint on the ground and touched the spot.

"A Hobbit laid here…." Aragorn told then his hand moved to another spot of the grass. "And the other…" His eyes caught another clue. It was a trail through the blades of grass. "Their hands were bound… And here they were carried."

"By the She-Elf?" Gimli murmured as he and the Elf followed Aragorn's progress. Aragorn lifted cut ropes that were buried in the dirt by the trampling of the horses and Orcs.

"Their bonds were cut." Aragorn exclaimed. Upon closer examination of the ground he saw disturbances in the blade of grass and irregularities of the dirt. "A struggle broke out here. The She-Elf was caught. Those tracks. There. These are the Hobbits." The ranger proceeded in following the Hobbits' tracks. "They ran over here, but they were followed."

"The Elf?" Gimli asked.

"No. They are far too heavy an imprint for an Elf." Legolas whispered examining the imprints.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" said Aragorn, ignoring their words. His only concern was held for his Hobbit friends as they did not the true identity of the She-Elf. His legs carried him to the very edge of the woods where the woods creaked and darkness loomed. "…into Fangorn Forest." The three hunters looked in to the woods, uncertain of their own fates if they were to enter the forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli gasped.

"If they are in the woods then we must find them to bring them to safety." Aragorn told as he bravely entered the gnarling woods in haste. Next followed Legolas and then Gimli.

"If we are able to bring ourselves to safety after entering there dark woods." Gimli murmured before stepping over the root of the bordering trees.

* * *

My feet carried me through the foliage with haste as I continued my search for Merry and Pippin. Time seemed to have escaped my control, as I did not know how long I searched. I could find neither the Hobbits nor Fangorn. I groaned in frustration then sat down on a root to ponder what my next course of action was. I knew that Gandalf wished for me to accompany him to Edoras, but I needed to find Merry and Pippin to bring them out of the forest. Perhaps I could meet up with Gandalf after I found the two. So I decided that could not go with Gandalf as my heart worried for my two friends. Jumping to my feet, I sought to find my mentor. I had to tell him the news that would disappoint him.

"Eleniel!" Gandalf exclaimed in joy. I spun around to see the White Wizard push his way pass the foliage between us. "I have been searching for you! A day has passed since you were due back."

"_Mithrandir_! Oh, please forgive me." I smiled. "I am happy to see your familiar face after what I have been through the night of last and the morrow."

"Ah! Sounds eventful!" Gandalf noted with his grand smile as he walked on pass me. "Then I am assuming that you have found our friend, Treebeard? He saw me as I saw him after you departed from the hill. Though I cannot say if he knew it was I. He journeyed in the direction you left me."

"Yes, we have reconnected. We were actually on our way to find Bregalad to ask him what troubles him so, but the trees groaned and the woods became angered. Treebeard's interpretation told of Orcs falling at trees and the great Ent wished to stop them, but I went in his stead."

Gandalf laughed heartedly, "When there is an imminent danger, you always placed yourself between the masses. Though I do hope that it was not with that Orc camp that I told you about when we first arrived here." I quickened my pace to walk beside him and watched his every move. His eyes darted from side to side as if he was searching for something. His ears twitched ever so slightly that no mere Man could note that he was attempting to heighten his senses to find something or someone.

"Well, it has been a while since I last had practice," I joked, "but the Orcs were nothing compared to the _Rohirrim_… They held me captive until dawn when I freed myself of them."

"Oh, Eleniel." Gandalf laughed, "The preservation of those of Rohan is the very reason why we travel into their land."

"Oh, _Mithrandir,_" I mimicked, "I did not hurt them… too bad… Perhaps I may have hurt young Éomer. I believe I may have bruised the good Marshal's ego." Gandalf laughed loudly at my comment when I stopped walking and studied my mentor closely. "Though… trouble I may have gotten myself into as of last night, but I learned something that you have been hiding from me." Gandalf stopped in his tracks and turned to me with a look of inquisition. I knew that the very thought in his mind was that I found out the secret that he kept from me. "Why did you not tell me about Merry and Pippin? That you knew that they were captured by the Uruk-hai that traveled in haste toward Orthanc?"

"Now, Eleniel… If I have told you, would you have done as you were asked to find Fangorn and accompany me to Rohan or would you have gone after the two Hobbits?" Gandalf asked with a squeeze to my shoulder then started walking again.

"The Hobbits, of course!" I exclaimed. "They are my friends. Hence the reason why I became entangled in the Orcs and _Rohirrim's_ mess, to free my two friends and ensure their safety! And now I have seemed to have failed them for Merry and Pippin," I huffed as I ran up to catch up to him, "they are alone in the woods. I ask for your forgiveness for I cannot accompany you to Rohan, but I will meet you at Meduseld. I need to find them and protect them. The trees do not know that they are friends of the woods."

"Eleniel, please calm yourself." Gandalf laughed as he continued his march. "You will be accompanying me to Edoras for the two Hobbits are with Treebeard."

"Fangorn protects them?" I sighed. "A great weight has been lifted from my heart knowing that they are in his care." There were no hands safer than to be in the hands of a friend who was an Ent.

"Yes, yes." Gandalf chuckled, but continued to trek quickly through the dark woods. "Now do you see the reason of holding the news from you. They would have stopped you from finding and speaking with Fangorn." said Gandalf without stopping. "You do not know the importance of your speaking with Fangorn… Because of you, Eleniel, he has seen and heard of the horrors of what the armies of Mordor are capable of. I know that he will come to our aid when we are in need of it."

"And what of the Ringbearer's aid? Sam, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli… and Legolas? What of them?" I questioned. I could not hold back the distress in my voice. The white wizard turned at the sound of my distress as my head lowered in embarrassment. I wished to show him that I only concentrated on our mission, but I could not hold back my concern any further until I had answers. Gandalf walked back to where I stood and grasped my elbow.

"The concern you hold for Frodo and the Fellowship is the reason why I did not hesitate to bring you with me on this quest as I was the very one who watched you become a skilled and astute protector. There is not another who I would be able to trust more." Gandalf smiled with a squeeze to my elbow then his voice lowered. "But it was not my decision as it is Fate who plays unjustly from time to time…" Gandalf speaking of Fate being unjust brought questions that only held dark thoughts. Worry plagued my heart as I watched Gandalf step away and continue on the unknown trek. As I thought about Merry and Pippin's capture and now Gandalf's words, I knew that the situation with the Fellowship grew dim, but for what reason that the old wizard brought me along. It was another secret that he kept from me. We continued in silence until his hand rose to stop me where I stood at the bottom of the hill. The look in his eyes told me that I must stay here as he climbed up the rocks, but the worry that plagued my heart grew immensely when he stepped out of view atop the hill.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." A horsed whisper came from atop the hill, but paces inward from the edge. The vibrating of metal being withdrawn from a sheath and the pull of a bowstring heightened my fear. "We must be quick." I gasped in fear for my mentor then ascended the hill in haste. The beating of my heart quickened when someone yelled, then an arrow flew into the sky above and the ringing of metal of a sword dropping to the ground. A bright light blinded me momentarily and prevented me from ascending any further for I could not see.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." Gandalf told.

"Where are they!?" A clear voice that I now recognized as Aragorn's shouted through the silent forest. If Aragorn was here then the rest should be in his care!

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf explained.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Aragorn.

"_Mithrandir!_" cried Legolas as the light was recalled. I sat on the large rock I stopped on and placed a hand on my chest to feel my heartbeat. Bliss filled me knowing that he was safe and the tears flowing from my eyes expressed my worries being washed away. I felt happiness as I listened to Gandalf tell his tale of his battle with the Balrog of Morgoth, his life renewed, and Gwaihir the Windlord bearing him to Lothlórien where he was clothed in white and gave counsel to receive counsel in return.

"And I come back to you at the turn of the tide for I also heard news of one of the original nine falling." said Gandalf ending his story. I wiped the tears from my eyes and began climbing up the rocky hill.

"Yes, Boromir fell valiantly in battle to the Uruk-hai that we were trailing." Aragorn answered.

"His body we laid in a funeral boat and sent him adrift toward the Falls of Rauros." Gimli added.

"May he return to the land of his forefathers in peace." Gandalf whispered. "Since the start of our journey, I long feared to entangle another's fate with the One Ring if one of us should fall." This was the reason why he has brought me with him. Fate did play unjustly as I found out that the Man of Gondor fell and I was to take his place among the Fellowship. Emotions overflowed me as if I was caught in a blizzard atop Caradhas. Sorrow for the fallen warrior that I befriended only a day before the Fellowship left Lórien. Worry for I knew that Legolas would not want me to take part in their quest, but also stood Pride in myself for my determination to the protection to those I love and the art of combat grinned in celebration. "With everything that was happening up here I would have thought that you would be at my side quicker." Gandalf called down to me.

"Forgive me," I started as I climbed, "the light from your being blinded me that I knew not where stone nor dirt lay. Plus it was nice to take a small rest and listen to your story." Gandalf laughed at my comment.

"Of all that could have been chosen…" Legolas gasped. "Eleniel?" His light footfalls advanced the edge of the hill in haste as I just reached the top and there he offered his hand. I gladly took it avoiding the Mirkwood prince's stare to dust off my clothing, but as soon as I stood firmly on my two feet, he lifted my chin so that my eyes met his. "Our paths seemed to meet sooner than we expected."

"Odd coincidence that I needed to wait for _Mithrandir _to return in order to join your quest…" I whispered as I recalled the fit I threw the night before the Fellowship left Lothlórien. My cheeks blushed madly in embarrassment as Legolas chuckled to himself and nodded. His arms wrapped firmly around to hold me tautly to himself. I wrapped my arms comfortably around him as I felt his lips place a kiss on my forehead. Oh, how I longed to be in his arms…

"Yes, yes," Gandalf interrupted, "he is happy as you are happy to be reunited, but Eleniel, we are in a hurry as you know." Legolas and I released each other and smiled uncomfortably as we muttered our apologies to the White Wizard. For once, since our childhood, we both felt as if we were Elflings getting into some sort of trouble together and I knew that he shared the same thought when he cast a blissful look full of memory down to me then laughed. Gandalf began his trek through the forest toward the edge of the woods.

"I am glad that you are to join us, Eleniel." Aragorn greeted with a hand on my shoulder. "Your skill will be most welcomed." I thanked Aragorn with a smile and a nod. His lips turned upward into the smile that my niece fell in love with, but I also saw the hope that many held as he stood before me as the heir to the throne of Gondor. He then fell into step behind Gandalf followed by Legolas as I trailed behind with my Dwarf friend.

"Lassie!" Gimli exclaimed. "I knew we would see you soon!"

"You do not know how honored I am to be a part of your Fellowship." I whispered as I caught Gandalf smiling back to us. However, speaking of the Fellowship, I was saddened to find that my premonition at the gifting to be true as Frodo separated himself from the Fellowship, but I was also glad that Sam followed the Ringbearer. Silently, I prayed for their safety.

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins." told Gandalf as he led us through the forest. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras!?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

"It is unfortunate for you that I have a horse awaiting me out of these woods." I whispered jokingly to Gimli. "So I will meet you there."

"I have a horse as well!" Gimli exasperated causing Aragorn to shoot us a look then turn back to following Gandalf. Gimli and I traded glances and laughed quietly behind the group as Legolas chuckled at our jesting.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told. Gandalf stopped and looked to the ranger.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." the wizard told.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in the horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-" Gimli trailed on causing the trees around us to respond to his complaints with threatening groans and rumbles. I quickly grabbed the Dwarf's spaulder causing him to stop and look to the trees fearfully.

"Please take care of what you say in these woods." I warned Gimli with a squeeze to his arm as I watched the trees. The boughs swayed angrily and the root rose and fell. Darkness seemed to enclose on us. "The trees of Fangorn are intelligent creatures. You must treat them as you would treat friends."

"I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!" Gimli smiled nervously. The groans ceased and the woods were quiet once more. I chuckled then patted his shoulder as my sign of appreciation. Gimli sighed in relief as Gandalf turned to him with a smile.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. Eleniel awoke memories that were long forgotten and the coming Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." said Gandalf. I chuckled at his words knowing very well what his plan was here in Fangorn Forest. I completed my task here and now it was left in the hands of the two Hobbits to finish what I started.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." began Aragorn. Gandalf leaned into he ranger to hear what the ranger had to say. "You still speak in riddles." They laughed together.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf mused.

"Strong!?" Gimli cried then put on a nervous smile. I could not help, but laugh as the Dwarf's eyes examined the woods around him as I walked pass the group to meet Gandalf at the front for I longed to get into the sunlight. "Oh, that's good," he gulped. Walking pass Legolas, I was met with an enchanted gaze. My fingers ran down the length of his forearm to the tips of his fingers as I passed to return the admiration and received a charming smile. Our little moment was interrupted by Gandlf's strong voice.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf!" Gandalf told as he gestured for me to lead the way out of the forest. I continued our journey with the others following. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe! In fact, the are far safer than you are about to be!" A chuckle escaped me as I listened to Gimli muttering to himself about how Gandalf the White was now very grumpy compared to the Gandalf the Grey. But as I looked to Gandalf, I only saw the old, wise and loving wizard that took it upon himself to become my teacher since my younger days.

We traveled down the bank of Entwash until we were once again on the grass of West Emnet, a region of the Riddermark. My eyes closed as I took in the calming breeze and the sun rays that warmed my skin. They held great comfort, but none as great as the comfort that now Legolas can only provide with his touch. I looked to the Elf from the Woodland Realm to see him and our Dwarf friend searching the grassy hills for what I assume was the horse that Gimli spoke of in the woods. His gaze turned to meet mine and after presenting me with a smile, his once enchanted gaze turned uncertain as he began to examine my cloak that was torn by the _Rohirrim _and the many blades that I was adored with. I could see that he held second thoughts about my presence within the group.

"They have not returned," told Legolas as he took his eyes off me and directed his blue orbs back to the hills. "It will be a weary walk."

"I shall not walk. Time presses." said Gandalf. He looked to the distance and whistled thrice. The whistles were piercing as it echoed in the distance and as soon as the echoes died down a horse's neigh answered him.

"There is more than one coming," said Aragorn perceptibly as his hand rested on the ground to feel the tremors of the horses' hooves galloping up the hill.

"Certainly," answered Gandalf with a smile. "We are too great a burden for one."

"There are four," told Legolas as he watched in awe of the four horses running toward us. "There is Hasufel, and there is my friend Arod with a golden stallion besides him!"

"Lómetál." I grinned. "He is my friend."

"But there is another that strides ahead: a very great horse. I have not seen his like before." continued Legolas. I looked closer to see that it was Gandalf's old friend and journeying companion, the chief _Mearas._

"Nor will you again," said Gandalf as the horses trotted towards us. Lómetál stopped before me as the others went to their respectable riders. He neighed happily as I nuzzled my face against his snout expressing how much I missed him. Gandalf stroked the white horse's neck. "Shadowfax. He is the chief of the _Mearas, _lords of all horses… and he has been my friend though many dangers."

We mounted our horses and set off across the plains in great haste. For many hours we rode avoiding bogs and deep riverbeds. Shadowfax led us carefully to take us safely to our destination. Across the broad acres, the sun began to fall from the sky into the West when something caught my eye over the mountain peaks. Smoke rose from where I knew Isengard laid.

"There lies the Gap of Rohan," said Gandalf as we all stopped for the short moment. "It is now almost due West of us. That way lies Isengard."

"I see great smoke." told Legolas. "What may that be?" He asked the question that too rattled my mind.

"Battle and war!" answered Gandalf as Shadowfax turned back to the direction of Edoras. "Ride on!" Looking to the smoke again in the distance, I wondered of the fate of those in battle. It must be the Ents that rose up against Isengard. I was proud of the small Hobbits for Merry and Pippin had indeed completed my task in Fangorn. I prayed softly for their safety even though I knew that they were in great care as none could challenge the power of Ents.


	12. Chapter 12: Fate of the Horse-lords

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

_The storyline mainly follows the events in the movies, but there are times that you will notice that I incorporated some of the book. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except for Eleniel Vanglirtána.

* * *

**My World Ends with You**

The journey to Edoras was long, for we rode through the sunset and rising moon, and through tall grass and over hills. As much as I love riding horseback and the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and across my exposed skin, I craved for a break. My legs, back, and joints ached from riding constantly for many hours. I whispered continuously to Lómetál beckoning him to keep up with Shadowfax, as I knew that he too wished for a break.

My unvoiced prayers were answered when Gandalf finally allowed us few hours rest during our journey. We all spread out around the campfire that Aragorn prepared as Gandalf refused to take rest. His keen eyes watched the dark plains for any disturbances in the distance. Gimli blissfully snored for finally getting some sleep after their long journey trailing the Uruk-hai, Legolas sat against a fallen tree and took sometime to upkeep his blades, and Aragorn lay flat, stretched out on his back watching the stars. Eventually, the ranger drifted into a slumber. And as for me, I laid wide-awake watching Lómetál sleeping peacefully between an aware Shadowfax and a dozing Hasufel. The golden stallion reminded me of home and in my enclosed fist was the pendant that my parents gifted before I left. However, it was not Lothlórien that was keeping me awake, but thoughts of Haldir. As much frustration Haldir caused me since we were Elfings, I missed him. I missed being under his watchful gaze and the warm aura that was always around him. I thought of his smile and strong stature when a chilling breeze interrupted my thoughts and sent an odd shiver through me.

"You are fatigued." Gandalf told as he walked pass where I laid. "Sleep would do you good after what you endured the past few days." I nodded in agreement, recalling that I did not have a chance to get even a few hours rest since I left Lothlórien. I turned on my blanket to gaze into the fire, but found blue eyes watching me from the other side of our camp. The discomforting warmth flowed through me once more causing me to divert my gaze elsewhere. So I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head in an attempt to hide my burning face when a melodic chuckle came from Legolas. Surely he was laughing at my child-like behavior.

"May I join you…?" Legolas softly asked as he approached. I peeked out from under my hood and nodded with a smile then moved over to make room for him on the blanket. The Elf from Mirkwood laid closely at my side with his head propped up on his elbow. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing is troubling me. Haldir that is on my mind… I am wondering what he is doing at this very moment…" I told in a hushed whisper. My fingers touched the pin at the front of Legolas' cloak. The green of the leaf pin made me miss the fresh smell of Lórien, the golden boughs, my parents, and mostly Haldir. "I wonder if he is watching the stars in a tree like he and I usually do or practicing late at night in the archery field to pass the night." Legolas drew his free arm around me as I curled into him, taking in his warmth and his scent. Unlike the Woods of Lórien, Legolas' scent held a slight musk of old bark. The earthy scent was lovely. Never had I stepped foot into where he and his family resides, but I could imagine the old trees growing by their own strength like the forest of Fangorn.

"Even when we were mere Elflings you only thought of Haldir; especially, when he went on his first excursion with the marchwardens," whispered Legolas very monotone. I could feel his eyes on me as I was at a lost for words. My mind pondered a way to explain to the dear prince of the love that I held the captain of the marchwardens was love only between friends. Silence fell on our conversation when I witnessed uncertainty in Legolas as his lids closed over the amorous blue orbs. I was about to attempt an explanation when he began to sing softly into my ear.

"_Mi moth gwilwileth ortha_ ~ In a pond, a butterfly rises  
_Na hîr lhûg ngond awartha. ~ _By a stream, a snake abandons a rock.  
_Sui guil, sui guil. ~ _Such is life; such is life.

_Or ael heledir dortha_ ~ Over a pool, a kingfisher dwells  
_Di 'olf dhannen lim dartha_ ~ Under a fallen branch, a fish survives.  
_Sui guil, sui guil. ~ _Such is life; such is life.

_Ne galadh seryn erthar_ ~ In a tree, lovers meet  
_Nu Ithil ngael aderthar. ~ _Under the glimmering Moon they reunite.  
_Sui guil, sui guil. ~ _Such is life; such is life." *

His voice was ever so warm and comforting that I found a yawn escaping me. "I remember that song..." I whispered. "The lullaby you sang to me when we were Elflings… We were watching the stars atop the tallest mallorn while Haldir was away with the marchwardens. I was having trouble falling asleep…"

"I'm glad that you remember," said Legolas, "after all the years apart I feared that you would have forgotten…" He carefully moved the stray hairs across my face to their rightful place behind my ear then placed a soft kiss on my temple. "Now go to sleep…" My breathing became steady and my body relaxed against his as I savored his warmth. Slowly, I could feel myself dozing off. "_Losto vae… ~Sleep well…_" Legolas whispered into my ear.

Truthfully I forgotten all of the small charming things that Legolas had done for me in our earlier days, but with his reminder of the lullaby everything came back to me. I remembered why my heart was so set on the next time I saw him, and with this thought my heart felt content in. I slept well in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Fate of the Horse-lords **

"Look!" I pointed to the mountain now emerging with the rising sun. Every time I traveled to this city with Gandalf the wondrous sight has left me in awe. I admired the history of Men that Edoras reflected and the reputation that they build as lords of the horses.

There before us stood a city a top the luscious green that was borders by a tall, mighty wall. Before the wall were small mounds bordering the path to the gates of the city. Seven were on the left and nine were upon the right, and all were covered in simbelmynë, tiny white blossoms, like the stars across the sky. Beyond the city wall peeked out the rooftops of the homes of the city's dwellers and atop the hill was the hall of gold, Meduseld. I saw only guards standing at their posts as everyone else slept in the early morning.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf warned us all, but his eyes were locked on to me. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

* * *

The guards watched our every move as we rode up and dismounted our horses. I patted Lómetál's back then caressed his snout against my cheek and whispered a 'thank you' before the stable boys whisked the four horses into the stables. Gandalf, suddenly acting as a weary old man, stumbled on his feet and grabbed my elbow for support as we ascended the steps of the golden hall. I applauded in my mind of his act as offered him a concern and caring smile with an inquiry of his health for the guards to hear. I adjusted his thick grey cloak tautly around him to ensure his warmth did not leave him. The wise wizard patted my arm as a grandfather would then a Man in heavy armor exited the hall that caught Gandalf's attention. The Doorward of Meduseld and captain of the King's guards, Háma, approached us quickly and in fortification for his King, did not greet us too kindly. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame," he said. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf looked to our group with a nod, a silent command to surrender our weapons. Several guards approached the Three Hunters of our group and retrieved their weapons.

I watched Legolas smirk as he unsheathed his two daggers then spun them to offer the hilts to the guard then retrieved his bow and quiver. I caught sight of the bow that my _naneth _and I gifted Legolas, and felt content in knowing that it kept Legolas safe. "Keep these well," said Legolas, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlórien gave them to me." The guard reassured the Mirkwood Elf that none would touch them then hastily placed them along the wall as if he feared to hold them any longer. The guard then looked to me and realized that I too carried weapons. He began to approach me when Legolas informed, "And she herself is also of the Golden Wood."

"Please forgive him," I said as I quickly disarmed myself and presented my weapons to the guard who stared at me hesitantly. "It is mere jest in his words for your reaction to his weapons amused him." I held my equipment to the guard once more. "Please." Nodding, the guard quickly set my equipment next to Legolas' quiver. I cast a glare in Legolas' direction, only to have him turn from me with an enclosed fist over his mouth to suppress a chuckle. I scoffed with a smile as I looked to the _ellon _in surprise. '_And I thought that I was the mischievous one!' _ I thought to myself.

"Your staff," said Háma, signaling for Gandalf to hand over his weapon and bringing my attention back to the situation before us.

Gandalf portrayed an old man perfectly as he wearily looked to his own staff and scoffed innocently. "You would not part an old man from his waking stick," said Gandalf. Háma's eyes rolled then gestured for our company to follow him. Gandalf winked to Aragorn, who smiled back in return, then proceeded into the hall leaning on Legolas' arm like an old man in need of support. All of our heads turned at the sound of the heavy doors closing behind us. Aragorn shot me a look to take a place between Gandalf and himself then nodded his head toward the wall. There I noticed a group of Men behind the contingency of guards following us as we walked toward the King and his grotesque advisor, Gríma. The look in their eyes worried me, for it was as if I could see the ill intentions that they held.

The sight of the King caused my heart to drop. Slumped in his chair, he looked so very weak and oddly old. It surprised me to see him in this state for I knew that his physical appearance was not of his true age. Was his health to be in question? Nay, I could not believe that it was an illness, for the line of Éorl bared healthy kings. I could only believe that a spell possessed the man. Releasing Legolas' arm Gandalf walked toward the King and his black clad advisor, who was whispering ill words into Théoden's ear.

"Hail, Théoden son of Thengel!" Gandalf announced as we strode forward. "I have returned, my friend."

"Why should I welcome you," grunted Théoden, "Gandalf Stormcrow?" His weak neck turned his head to look to the advisor for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege," nodded Gríma. He rose from his seat to stand before us. His head was held high as he walked to meet us in front of the King's throne then said, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an all guest they say."

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master. Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."

"That is so, but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence!" Gríma told of how the King grieved at the _Mearas _missing and accused Gandalf of not rendering aid, but to seek aid instead. I walked forward to defend my mentor, but he knew all too well of my protectiveness. Gandalf shot back a hard look that stopped me in my tracks, and with that look Gríma turned his attention to my presence and the presence of the rest of our company. "Who are these who follow your tail? Three ragged wanders in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the four! At least you brought your fair apprentice, Eleniel, but also clad in grey. However, always it has been a joy for me to see her. Although 'why we gave her a colt?' still troubles my mind for she is a failure of a healer. Alas, I guess she did attempt to aid the royal court."

My eyes widened in disbelief as he brought up the reason that made me hesitant to return to Edoras. Murmurs filled the hall and I felt all the Men's eyes on me, criticizing me for my failure. I glanced at Legolas who shown concern, yet held many questions. I could not look at him any longer as my failure troubled my heart, for it affected this court greatly. Gandalf looked back to me concerned. He knew Gríma's harsh words would affect me, but then I forced myself to look at Gríma who had a smug look on him as he knew that he wounded me. I vowed to be the one to wipe that look from his face.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel," said Gandalf. "There is no reason to chastise my pupil, for she did what she must and worked tirelessly to upkeep the longevity of the Théoden King's kin, and seldom has any lord of Rohan received four such guests within the same hour! Grey is their raiment, for the Elves of Lórien clad them."

"Then you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene," spat Gríma. Gimli growled as he strode forward only to have his shoulder caught by Gandalf.

_In Dwimordene, in Lórien  
Seldom have walked the feet of Men,  
Few mortal eyes have seen the light  
That lies there eve, long and bright.  
Galadriel! Galadriel!  
Clear is the water of your well;  
White is the star in you white hand;  
Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land  
In Dwimordene, in Lórien  
More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men._

I softly sang with my eyes closed. "Those of Lothlórien are not part of a web of deceit as your unpleasant words tell," I told, "for you yourself placed trust in me while I was in your care during your early years as Théoden King's advisor. Have I ever misled you into believing that I came to this hall and its court with ill intentions?" I met Gríma's shocked gaze for none in the Hall, but only Théoden King knew that I was of the Golden Woods. It was a secret that was kept between us three to keep the court from holding any discontent toward me during my stays.

"Then it is proven," said Gríma after he recovered from his shock as he approached us. "It is with deceit that you came to this hall, for I believe that once you were of an innocent maiden; you have proven my beliefs wrong when you disappeared, a healer, only to return to the Mark clad in weaponry, a shieldmaiden. Which are you, Eleniel? I can tell you this, for innocent you are not! Deceitful, you are!"

"Be silent!" demanded Gandalf. His strong voice stopped the devious advisor in his tracks. "The wise speak only of what they know, Gríma son of Gálmód. A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff to Gríma, who now held a look of fear in his eyes.

"His staff," cried Gríma to the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Then as we expected the Men behind the lines burst through to attack Gandalf.

A fist-fight broke out in the midst of the Golden Hall. Aragorn threw the first punch, as I grabbed the arm of the next. I threw back the Man's arm, but as I successfully prevented him from attacking Gandalf, my head jerked to the side when he unexpectedly hit me with the back of his other hand. The arrogant guard looked to me with a smirk before his eyes widened to see my enclosed fist meet his face and my other jabbed his gut before I unexpectedly grabbed his leg, dropping him to the ground. Before I could deliver a second punch to the Man's face, another Man moved to grab me around the waist. I grabbed his head and raised my leg up in time to break his nose with my knee, and as he stumbled back holding his nose Gimli forcefully kicked the side of his head grounding him. I then caught sight of Gríma who was cowardly backing away, and when his eyes met mine; the coward began to run, but I grabbed him before he left the hall. I spun him around and pinned him against the pillar. I wanted to let my anger overtake me, but as I grasped the front of Gríma's robes I saw the young man that use to show me great kindness.

"You were once kindhearted, Gríma." I whispered.

"And you were once called a healer, but we all know how that turned out. And now, neither a healer nor a shieldmaiden," chuckled Gríma. His eyes settled on the side of my face that one of his guards hit. His hand rose to touch my cheek, but I jerked away from his touch.

Gimli took it upon himself once Grima mentioned my failure again. He unexpectedly grabbed Gríma from my grasp and kicked him to the ground. "You would be wise to hold your tongue about the lassie," growled Gimli as he introduced his boot to the advisor's chest, "she may be kind to you, but I will not be." Gríma squirmed under the Dwarf's boot in an attempt to release himself, but Gimli glared down. "I would stay still if I were you," Gimli growled down at Gríma. I felt only disappointment in myself, as I watched the coward tremble under Gimli's boot. My negative emotion affecting my demeanor drew Legolas' gaze to me and stayed on me longer than I wished. I knew he saw the blood warming my throbbing cheek while I resisted the urge of applying pressure to suppress the pain of my injury. He quickly strode to my side and grabbed my chin to look at the bruising cheek.

"I'm fine," I whispered as I grabbed his hand from my chin and smiled, then nodded my head in Gandalf's direction.

"I release you from the spell," said Gandalf as he held out his hand and concentrated on King sitting before him… But Théoden just laughed, menacingly.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" laughed Théoden. In anger, my mentor threw off his grey cloak to reveal his robes of white. A blinding light shot out from him that blind all that was present in the hall, but threw Théoden back in his chair as if the light attacked him.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," said Gandalf as he thrust his staff at the King. An unforeseen force pinned Théoden to the throne as Gandalf approached. Théoden withered painfully under the invisible force when a young, blond woman in white, unexpectedly, pushed pass Legolas and I. Swiftly, Aragorn caught the young woman and bade her to wait. She turned to Aragorn with concerned tears filling her eyes. Studying her profile, I found that she looked familiar. She reminded me of my late friends. Could she be the small daughter of the late Théodwyn and Éomund?

"If I go, Théoden dies!" the King told, but his voice was not that of his own. My guess was proven true when I heard Saruman's voice come from Théoden's own mouth.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," said Gandalf as he thrust his staff forward again and threw the possessed Théoden back into his throne. The misguided wizard possessing Théoden claimed ownership of the horse-lords land before he lunged for Gandalf only to be smote. Théoden fell back into his chair, moaning when Aragorn released the young lady. She charged across the hall to catch the King before he hit the floor, and slowly his youth came back to him. The King's eyes cleared, his hair now brown with splendor, and his face de-aged.

"I know your face," whispered Théoden with a smile. "Éowyn. Éowyn…" The young lady wept with joy as Théoden looked up to see Gandalf standing before him. Surprise came to his face, as he did not realize that wizard was standing before him. "Gandalf?" Then his eyes gazed toward me. I immediately froze in my spot, as I felt as if I was unwelcomed in his hall. My mind reminded me of Gríma's harsh words. "Eleniel," greeted Théoden with a soft smile.

"Théoden King…" I bowed with a hand over my heart in respect for the King of the Riddermark.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told as Théoden rose to his feet.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," said Théoden as he stared at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," smiled Gandalf. Háma ran to the throne and presented Herugrim, the King's sword. Théoden slowly drew the sword from the scabbard and felt his strength returning, and then his eyes darkened. His gaze was frightful as he glared down at Gríma.

"Remove him from my Hall!" Théoden demanded and upon his command Háma and Gamling retrieved Gríma from Gimli's grip to drag him out the doors. Théoden proceeded from the hall with Herugrim in hand followed by his guards, our company, and the court, but I stayed behind. The darkness in Théoden's eyes told what he intended to do to the misled advisor, but I froze in my place. Confusion raked my mind for I did not know what I should do.

I remembered Gríma's early advisor days as I looked about the hall. The appearance that he took up was not how I remembered him. Years before he stood tall and confident. He did not hide in the shadows, and he was kind to the court and those visiting. _'Was this possibly his true self coming out or was Saruman to blame?' _ I thought to myself. _'Should I have gone out to protect Gríma who I once considered a friend?' _

My feet carried me to the door before I realized what I was doing only to run into Legolas. He firmly grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "Did Théoden slay Gríma?" I asked in haste. "I need to help him. The hearts of Men are easily corrupted, Legolas. He is just misled!"

"Aragorn stopped Théoden King from slaying the advisor." Legolas told.

"Thank goodness," I whispered to myself, then looked to Legolas with a smile. It was a smile that was not returned. "Something troubles your thoughts."

"Many thoughts rattle my mind at this moment, but may they be set aside for now. Eleniel, I came upon news that may affect you personally, for it seems to me that you knew this royal court well." Legolas mentioned.

"Yes, I did spend some time with them. I watched the children grow." I told with a grin as I remembered the little children of the royal family.

"Eleniel," Legolas started, "Théodred has passed into the Halls of Mandos."

I could not believe the words that came from Legolas' mouth. _'What has become of this land? What now is the fate of the Men of the Riddermark?'  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*Legolas sings _Sui Guil ~ _Such is Life to Eleniel. Original English by J.R.R. Tolkien & translation found on realelvish . net


End file.
